Tsukikagure
by Flarius
Summary: Naruto exiliado por Konoha tras regresar de la misión de salvar a Sasuke. 10 años después de lo ocurrido surge una nueva aldea Tsukikage de la cual la identidad del Tsukikage es un misterio Con el permiso del autor krasni les traigo esta historia
1. Protologo

_Con el previo permiso del antiguo escritor he logrado salvar este Fic de Naruto exiliado al igual que otros, bueno aquí esta. Espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

_**Tsukikage**_

_**Prologo**_

_**Exilio**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

El chico miraba abajo su yo a su enemigo caído.

— Te lo advertí Sasuke— índico Naruto Uzumaki.

El rubio observaba a su inconsciente amigo, como habían llegado a esto. Sasuke había huido de Konoha dejando a una Sakura llorando, cuando Shikamaru le dijo que había huido de Konoha, Naruto no dudo en meterse en el grupo de búsqueda.

Pero nada fue fácil, su grupo tuvo que enfrentarse a un poderoso grupo que Orochimaru había enviado, Los cuatro del sonido, Aun cuando eran cinco.

El chico recordó como dejaron a Chouji peleando con el primero, un shinobi gordo de gran tamaño, el cual había absorbido algo de su chakra.

Luego en el bosque Neji quedo luchando contra otro ninja que parecía una araña.

Shikamaru también se quedó peleando con otra Shinobi.

EL había llegado con el último de los hombres de Orochimaru, pero no pudo vencerlo y si Lee no hubiera llegado ahora estaría muerto.

Pero lo peor de todo sin duda fue su pelea contra Sasuke, siempre había anhelado combatir con toda su fuerza contra su rival. Pero no de esta forma.

El odio en los ojos de Sasuke mientras se lanzaba sobre él con su Chidori en la mano, sería algo que jamás olvidaría.

— ¡Naruto! — escucho el chico y un shinobi con un perro apareció.

— Kakashi-sensei— dijo cansado pero feliz Naruto Uzumaki.

— ¿Lo venciste? — pregunto con sorpresa Kakashi al ver a Sasuke tirado en el suelo.

— No suenes tan sorprendido — dijo molesto el rubio.

Kakashi le sonrió y vio sangre en el pecho del rubio.

— Chidori— murmuro el Shinobi con total decepción.

Naruto asintió y se sentó luego de eso tratando de recuperar su aliento.

— Vamos...Volvamos a la aldea— dijo Kakashi luego de cargar a Sasuke.

— ¿Que pasara con él? — pregunto Naruto temiendo la respuesta.

Kakashi no le respondió.

En el camino Garra junto a sus hermanos, Shikamaru y Lee se les unieron.

Naruto saltaba de árbol en árbol con los demás, pero en su mente no había otra cosa que la batalla y las palabras de Sasuke.

— _Realmente te ibas Sasuke...Te unirías a Orochimaru, no lo olvidas Sasuke, fue él quien mato al viejo Sandaime...Sasuke te volviste loco_— pensó Naruto mientras llegaban a las puertas de Konoha.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXX

Los siguientes días el chico noto como la gente parecía tenerle miedo, en el pasado lo ignoraban. Pero ahora sintió miedo.

EL chico vio a una chica de pelo rosa dirigirse hacia él.

— Hey Sakura-Chan— saludo Naruto feliz de verla.

PLANK

El chico parpadeo en el suelo, luego de caer después de recibir una bofetada muy fuerte.

— ¿Sakura-chan? — pregunto confundido.

Miro a la mujer que tenía lágrimas en el rostro.

— ¡Basura...Que le hiciste a Sasuke-Kun!— Exclamo con odio la chica.

— ¿Qué? Pues lo traje devuelta como me pediste— indico el chico confundido.

— Oh Cierto...Bastardo, le rompiste una pierna, un brazo...Lo están operando por las hemorragia internas ¿que le hiciste?— dijo ella llorando.

Naruto se sintió mal al ver sus lágrimas.

— No quise lastimarlo, Sakura-chan...Pero tuvimos que pelear, Sasuke no deseaba volver y tuve que obligarlo— se defendió Naruto.

— ¿Obligarlo? CASI LO MATAS— grito ella.

— Sakura-chan— musito él.

— ¡No quiero verte jamás en la vida, Demonio!— Exclamo ella y lo dejo tirado en el suelo.

Naruto bajo la cabeza al escucharla.

Las palabras le dolieron mucho más que nada en la vida.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

* * *

Luego Naruto fue llamado por el concilio unos días después.

— ¿Querían hablar conmigo? — pregunto el chico.

Tsunade lo miro y sintió pena por lo que vendría ahora.

— Si nosotros te convocamos, Naruto— indico Homura uno de los concejeros de Tsunade, Además de uno de los ancianos del concilio de Konoha.

— Estamos algo preocupados, Recibimos el reporte de todos en el grupo excepto el tuyo. Estamos al tanto de que usaste el Chakra del Kyubi para vencer a Uchiha Sasuke— indico Koharu otra de los ancianos.

Naruto asintió.

— Si, tuve que usarlo o me hubiera matado. Sasuke estaba usando el sello, además del Chidori— indico el chico tratando de defenderse.

— Estoy segura que Sasuke solo estaba defendiéndose— aclaro Koharu.

— ¡Defendiéndose! Si fuese así hubiera vuelto a Konoha conmigo cuando se lo pedí, no lo provoque a pelear, él se lanzó sobre mí. El Chidori me golpeo en el pecho, a unos centímetros del corazón, si no hubiera usado ese Charca hubiera muerto— exclamo el chico con furia mirando a la mujer.

Muchos de las cabezas de los calanes estuvieron algo molestos ante toda esta farsa.

— _Pobre chico_— pensó el líder de los Akimichi.

— _Esto es tan problemático...Porque no lo dejan en paz_— pensaba el líder de los Nara.

— _Claro echémosle la culpa a Naruto...Depuse de todo él debe ser el culpable de todos los males de Konoha...Estúpida Koharu_— pensaba la líder de los Inuzuka.

— Y que pasa la próxima vez que uses el Chakra del Kyubi Naruto...Que nos garantiza que no pierdas el control y termines matando a tus compañeros— indico Koharu.

— Nunca eh perdido el control— indico Naruto.

— Pero es verdad que tus pensamientos negativos se intensifican— aclaro otro viejo tuerto y sin un brazo.

— Quizás pero jamás eh perdido el control— indico Naruto.

— Durante la misión al país de Wave también usaste el chakra de Kyubi, en el examen Chunin también, ya ahora devuelta...Incluso la usaste durante la invasión y convertiste a un Sapo, para tener la forma del Kyubi...Uzumaki— indico el mismo viejo.

— Gamabunta tenía que atrapar a Shukaku de Suna...No recuerdo a ninguno de ustedes estar ahí para detenerlo— indico Naruto.

— Suficiente— exclamo Tsunade y el concilio la miro.

— Danzo, ya has dicho tus preocupaciones, durante la misión de Wave, indica que Naruto se enfadó pero nunca perdió el control, en el examen Chunin Naruto uso el Chakra contra Hyuga Neji, pero no lo hirió de gravedad y durante la invasión aun cuando haya transformado a un sapo en Zorro, no quiere decir otra cosa que aprovecho la situación para contener a un enemigo de Konoha de dañar a la aldea, un enemigo que tú sabes muy bien era un Bijuu lo cual no muchos en la aldea podrían contener— aclaro Tsunade.

— Tsunade, sabes muy bien que es un peligro para Konoha...Él puede perder el control en cualquier momento. Podrías ponerlo como mis ROOT, de modo que pueda al menos controlar sus emociones— indico el viejo.

— Y volverlo una máquina, olvídalo— indico Tsunade.

— Él es un Arma, y solo sirve para proteger a Konoha, Tsunade— indico el viejo.

— Una Arma para Konoha o para ti Danzo— indico Tsunade.

Danzo la miro con Frialdad pero no dijo nada más.

— Que hay de Akatsuki, Tsunade. Estamos en peligro de una organización de Shinobis clase S, mientras Uzumaki Naruto este en Konoha— indico un viejo.

— Hemos tenido enemigos peligrosos antes— aclaro Tsunade.

— Lo mejor es eliminar el problema Tsunade— índico Homura.

— ¿Que propones? — escucharon al líder del clan Hyuga.

—Exilio— indico Koharu.

— ¡¿QUE?! — exclamaron Naruto y Tsunade.

— Es lo mejor para todos—indico Homura.

— Lo mejor para ustedes, banda de cobardes— dijo Naruto alto y claro.

— Uzumaki suficiente— escucho al líder del clan Hyuga

— No, no es suficiente. Quien se creen que son, yo estoy dando mi vida para traer a su precioso Uchiha quien había huido por propia voluntad para unirse al asesino de Sandaime y ustedes me exilian a mí. ¿Quién se creen que son?— dijo enfadado Naruto.

Koharu lo miro con furia.

— Contrólate mocoso— dijo ella.

— Contrólate tu vieja, Sandaime Hokage no está más para arreglar tus cagadas— le respondió Naruto.

Koharu lo miro con odio mientras muchos en el concilio sonrieron internamente al escucharlo.

— No tienes autoridad para este concilio Uzumaki— indico Homura.

— Propongo una votación— aclaro Akira Mash uno de los miembros del concilio.

— Me parece Bien— Koharu índico.

— Levante la mano quien está en contra del exilio de Uzumaki Naruto— indico Homura.

Naruto vio al líder del clan Akimichi, Nara, Yamanaka, Inuzuka, Aburame, Asuma, otros cuatro que no conocía y Tsunade levantar la mano.

— Y los que están a favor— dijo Koharu.

Naruto vio como nueve miembros del concilio levantaron la mano sin dudar, adema del líder del clan Hyuga, Homura y Koharu. El viejo que Tsunade nombro Danzo no levanto la mano en la votación. Aun así eran diez votos en contra del exilio y once a favor.

— Esta decidido entonces—Dijo Koharu con satisfacción.

— Naruto Uzumaki, estas exiliado, tienes dos días para irte y no volver jamás tu chakra será sellada— indico Homura.

—_Si creen que me iré sin darles problemas están equivocados_— pensó el chico y se mordió la mano y la apoyo en el suelo.

—**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**—Exclamo el chico golpeando el suelo.

Homura y Koharu lo miraron incrédulos pensando que atacaría.

Danzo frunció una ceja y saco un Kunai.

— Naruto que haces— indico Tsunade.

Los civiles del concilio se mostraron nerviosos.

Pero del humo salió un Sapo del tamaño de un perro.

— ¿Naruto?— pregunto el sapo y frunció la ceja al ver al concilio.

— Dámelo— indico Naruto.

El Sapo lo miro y asintió de su lengua saco un pergamino y luego despareció en una nube de humo.

— ¿Qué es esto Uzumaki?— pregunto enfadada Koharu.

Naruto le lanzo el pergamino a la mujer y ella lo abrió.

Homura abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante el pergamino.

— Uzumaki— murmuro el viejo.

— Creíste que no lo sabía— indico Naruto.

Los demás miraban con curiosidad la conversación.

— ¿Qué es eso? — pregunto Tsunade.

— Es un título, que me pertenece— indico Naruto.

— ¿Cómo?—musito Koharu.

— Sandaime, me lo dio cuando me gradué...dime creíste que no lo sabía, cierto— indico Naruto.

— Y eso que tiene que ver con todo esto, denle sus cosas y que se vaya de una vez— dijo Marian Suan otra del concilio que estaba en contra de Naruto.

— El Uzumaki Clan a estado como aliados de Konoha desde la época de Shodaime, puedes ver nuestro símbolo en la camisa de cada Jounin y Chunnin de esta aldea, viejo. Hemos tenido muchos negocios aquí, Viejo y como es mi derecho me lo llevo todo conmigo...Mi dinero, mis negocios y todo lo que los Uzumaki hemos prestado a Konoha— aclaro el chico.

Muchos palidecieron al escucharlo.

— Eso significa Hyuga, lo sellos que hemos prestado a tu clan, Carsh los diseños de armas que mi clan amablemente te presto para tus negocios, o y los negocios que han hecho en territorios Uzumaki, Miros, Bashus, aún nos deben el diez por ciento de las ganancias por año, desde que estoy vivo no recibí un solo Ryo de eso, me deben más de quince años de ganancias— indico Naruto.

Decir que el líder del clan Hyuga, Homura, Koharu, Akira Carsh, Mimet Miros, Sasuke Bashus y muchos otros tenían la cara tan pálida como la de un muerto.

— Tú no puedes— musito Koharu.

— Por supuesto que sí, crees que soy un idiota Koharu, se de mis títulos desde que me gradué de la academia y no te moleste en negarme nada...Recuerdas a Kanbuta el Sapo que invoque— dijo Naruto.

Koharu lo miro con algo de miedo.

— El no volvió a su montaña, sino que está actualmente con el concilio de fuego, informándole de todo lo que está pasando— aclaro Naruto.

Todo el concilio palideció nuevamente y hubo unos cuantos que se desmayaron por la impresión.

—Bien tengo dos días para preparar mis cosa o no pueden sellar mi chacra debido a que soy un Uzumaki y como tal no solo era un ciudadano de Konoha sin también un noble del país del remolino lo que da inmunidad, sellar mi chacra seria atacar directamente a un noble del país del remolino, a mis Samuráis no les gustaría mucho— aclaro el chico.

Danzo se mordió el labio al escucharlo.

Tsunade y quienes lo apoyaban lo miraban con maravilla.

Parecía como si Uzumaki Naruto sea otra persona, como si hubiera sido posesionado por un abogado.

— Muy bien voy a preparar mis cosas, Dijiste dos días cierto Koharu...Muy bien ustedes tienen el mismo tiempo para devolverme mis cosas, un segundo tarde y levantare cargos contra el concilio y los nobles del país de fuego. Después de todo Konoha es responsabilidad de los nobles y Konoha acata sus mandos, cierto— índico Naruto saliendo de la sala.

Hubo un segundo de silencio luego de que el salió, para que luego el caos estallo.

* * *

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Dos días después.

Naruto había recibido la mayoría de sus bienes metidos en pergaminos ninjas.

Había claro algunos que pidieron más tiempo y otros que pidieron que no se quiten los bienes Uzumaki de sus clanes o negocios.

El chico tuvo piedad de los Inuzuka quienes le apoyaron y les dejo quedarse con los sellos Uzumaki que su clan uso por tantos años. Lo mismo pasó con los Aburame quienes necesitaban los sellos Uzumaki para introducir los insectos en los cuerpos de sus niños.

El bosque Shadow donde los miembros del Clan Nara criaban ciervos y estudiaban hierbas medicinales, no les fue quitado a pesar de pertenecer al clan Uzumaki.

Naruto se negó a quitarles los sellos que el clan Uzumaki entrego al clan Yamanaka que se usaban para entrenar a los miembros en artes mentales, a pesar de que Inoichi se lo ofreció. Incluso aun cuando Ino fue una de las personas que lo culparon por dañar a Sasuke.

Naruto tampoco les pidió los haberes de los negocios de los Long (Una familia que negocia Pieles traídas del país del remolino) y los Ufunt (familia que posee un negocio pesquero en el país del remolino y Wave) que le correspondían. Ya que eran los únicos civiles en el concilio que estaban a favor de él.

El Yūhi Clan le debía también dinero, pero Naruto no lo pidió ya que Kurenai lo había apoyado, aunque no pudo hacer nada para evitar su exilio.

Los Kosaka tenían varios diseños de armas de Uzumaki, quien el chico no exigió que se los devuelvan.

Los Sarutobi no tuvieron problemas en entregar los sellos y dinero que el clan Uzumaki les prestó, su líder Asuma le entrego a Naruto ambas cosas aun cuando el rubio no las pidió.

Otros no tuvieron opción más que entregar lo que les pedía, el concilio del fuego vino a Konoha para asegurarse de eso, Ya tenían algo de miedo que el país del remolino decida usar poderes judiciales contra el país del fuego.

Los Hyuga no tuvieron opción más que entregar los sellos de esclavitud, y otros tres más. Además de una compensación monetaria por los quince años en los cuales lo usaron sin el permiso de Naruto.

Los Kurama también tuvieron que entregar los sellos de control que el Uzumaki les presto además de dos tierras en el país del remolino que eran usadas como bases de entrenamiento en Genjutsus.

Miembros del concilio como Marian Suan, Akira Carsh, Mimet Miros, Sasuke Bashus, Rey Ayaako, Uzumi Rashin, tuvieron que entregar una gran parte de su capital en compensación de quince años sin pagarle al clan Uzumaki por prestar recursos y materiales en sus negocios.

Naruto Suspiro mientras se alejaba de Konoha, pudo despedirse de Tsunade (Quien lloraba y no paraba de disculparse) y Jiraiya quien lo miraba con lastima y algo de enfado (Enfado hacia el concilio no hacia Naruto). El viejo ermitaño también le entrego un cuaderno viejo.

— Era de tu padre, me pidió que te lo de cuando seas Chunnin, pero ahora...Es mejor que te lo lleves— indico el viejo.

Asuma se disculpó por no poder hacer nada.

Kurenai se disculpó con lágrimas en sus ojos también, Naruto solo le sonrió y le agradeció por apoyarlo.

Anko lo miraba de lejos pero cabeceo, Naruto presumió que era su forma de despedirse.

Iruka lo abrazo con fuerza y le dijo que siempre lo apoyaría.

El viejo del Ichiraku también lo saludo con algo de pena.

Ayame le abrazo con fuerza.

Kiba le dio un abrazo también.

Shino le dio un apretón de manos y le dijo que estaba en contra de lo que el concilio hizo.

Neji le dio la mano y le informo que gracias a que quito el sello a los Hyuga, los miembros de la familia principal no podrían poner un sello de esclavitud en la familia secundaria. También le dijo que Hinata no pudo venir o más bien que se lo prohibieron.

Tenten le agradeció que no le haya quitado los diseños de armas que su familia tenía y usaba como negocio.

Lee lloraba y abrazaba a Naruto con demasiada pación.

Gai hacia lo mismo que Lee diciendo algo sobre las flamas juveniles.

Shikamaru le dio un apretón de manos y dijo que el concilio era problemático.

Chouji le abrazo y le dijo que extrañaría sus competiciones de comida.

Konohamaru y su equipo lo abrazo y llorando dijeron que lo extrañarían. Ebisu también se despidió de él y dijo que el concilio eran una deshonra para Konoha.

Naruto noto con dolor que ni Sakura, Ino, ni Kakashi fueron para despedirse. Pero supuso que estarían con su precioso Uchiha.

Sin decir más el rubio partió de Konoha hacia el país del remolino.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

* * *

Un mes después.

Naruto camino sin rumbo hasta una mansión del lado de una montaña, quedaban unos doscientos quilómetros para llegar al centro del país del remolino.

— ¡Alto! — escucho el chico.

Naruto giro para ver a un hombre de pelo oscuro con una mirada fría acercarse.

— ¿Si? — pregunto el chico.

— ¿Quién eres? este territorio pertenece al clan Kuchiki, nadie puede pasar por aquí excepto nuestro clan— indico el hombre.

— Lo siento no sabía, soy nuevo por aquí, me dirigía al castillo del remolino, a conocer a los nobles— indico el chico.

— ¿Los nobles? — dijo el hombre mirando a Naruto.

— No pareces un noble— indico el hombre.

— Soy Uzumaki Naruto, último hombre del clan Uzumaki, vengo al país del remolino por mis territorios y todo lo que le pertenece a mi clan— indico Naruto.

El hombre lo miro con sorpresa.

— ¿Quién es tu madre?— pregunto con cuidado.

— Fue Kushina Uzumaki— dijo el chico.

El hombre no dijo nada y Naruto vio como de su cintura saco una espada de color rosa. El rubio se puso en guardia.

— Pruébalo o Muere— musito el hombre antes de lanzarse hacia el rubio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fin del capitulo


	2. 10 años después

_**Tsukikage**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**10 años después**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

La princesa Kagura Mami miro el océano por donde viajaban, la mujer poseía un cabello violeta suave y ojos azul oscuro. La princesa no era nada menos que la hermana de Kagura Shochiro quien era uno de los nobles más influyentes de Tsuki no Kuni un país pequeño pero con grandes negocios marítimos.

Un hombre se acerco poseía el cabello tan violeta como la mujer pero tenía ojos verdes contrario a ella.

— Shochiro — musito la mujer.

— Mami— Saludo su hermano.

— ¿Y falta poco? — indico la mujer.

El hombre asintió, el había comprometido en matrimonio a su hermana, con el Kage de Sunagakure no sato, un joven que obtuvo el título de Kage de la aldea oculta de la arena a una edad muy joven. Su compromiso era políticamente arreglado, los del país de la luna no poseían tecnologías o guerreros mientras que el país de la arena carecía de capacidades marítimas.

La unión del líder de la aldea de la Arena y la princesa Mami del país de la Luna podía traer una solución a sus problemas, aun cuando el líder de la aldea de la arena, el Kazekage no era un noble.

Aun así Shochiro creyó que el compromiso de Mami con el Kazekage era lo mejor para el país, además su hermana se uniría con alguien fuerte que podría protegerla.

Mami era una noble extraña según Shochiro, no era una mujer que disfrutara de fiestas, amigos y diversión. La princesa prefería leer libros y jugar con los niños. Shochiro estaba seguro que Mami era de esa forma debido a que es muy seria con sus responsabilidades como princesa, y que desea poder manejar las políticas de los países sin problemas. La princesa también era muy hábil con la diplomacia, ya había ayudado a su hermano en varias ocasiones, en los discursos a otros nobles.

Aun así fue una sorpresa para la princesa cuando su hermano la comprometió con el Kazekage, ella es una mujer que no le gustaba la violencia mientras que el Kazekage era líder de una villa oculta.

Esos pensamientos la preocupaban, la princesa está al tanto que como líder de una villa oculta, el Kazekage era un ninja, lo que lo hacía un guerrero, alguien que disfruta de la batalla.

Pero a pesar de todo, ella era Kagura Mami, princesa de Tsuki no Kuni y cumpliría con sus deberes como princesa sin una queja. Además aun le quedaba por conocer al Kazekage.

Shochiro miro a su hermana quien aun no despegaba su vista del mar, contrario a ella, el si conoció al Kazekage. Y sabía que era un hombre increíble. Un Hombre que se había unido con varios pequeños países en una alianza, también sabia que el Kazekage era un amigo cercano del Tsukikage, un Kage que desde hace poco se conocía, un hombre que creó un concilio y controlaba como Kage y como noble decenas de pequeños países. Shochiro no era ningún tonto y sabía muy bien que una alianza con Suna, podría también crear políticas que lo acerquen a Tsuki no sato, la aldea oculta de la luna y por supuesto al Tsukikage, quien era un noble importante de Uzushiogakure no Kuni, el país del remolino. La fuerza y capacidad de administración que el Tsukikage poseía lo ayudo a unir a pueblos enteros bajo su mando.

Shochiro sabía que a Kaze no Kuni, el país de viento, una de las pocas cosas que le faltaban era poder marítimo, algo que su país poseía en gran medida, mientras que a Tsuki no Kuni le faltaban recursos, tanto tecnológicos como naturales, algo que el país de viento poseía en gran medida.

El matrimonio entre Mami Kagura y el Kazekage traería una solución para ambos países, además que Kagura Shochiro tomaría un lugar en el concilio, algo que no solo ayudaría para conseguir aliados de otras naciones, y sobre todo poder con suerte unirse a Uzushiogakure no Kuni, y si lo lograba también tendría poder para tomar decisiones en toda la parte este de los países elementales.

El hombre observo por la ventana las orillas del país de viento.

— Ya llegamos— índico el hombre.

La mujer asintió.

— Prepárate hermana, conocerás pronto a tu prometido— indico el hombre.

Unos golpes se escucharon y el hombre abrió la puerta para encontrarse a un Samurái vestido con armadura y mascara.

— Mi señor, hemos llegado— indico el Samurái.

— Muy bien— dijo Shochiro.

El hombre salió detrás del Samurái siendo seguido por su hermana, bajaron del barco siendo escoltados por un grupo de Samurái. Mami vio como un carruaje los esperaba afuera con una decena de ninjas, frente a ellos un hombre con un ropaje extravagante.

Mami nunca había visto ropa como la que llevaba, un traje negro de cuerpo entero con un círculo rojo y amarillo en la parte delantera. También lleva una capucha de color negro con orejas de gato. La chica no podía ver su cabello con ese traje pero noto que tenia ojos castaños.

— Shochiro-Sama, Mami-sama, Bienvenidos a Kaze no Kuni, Soy Sabaku no Kankuro, Jounnin de la aldea de la Arena, además del hermano de Godaime Kazekage, Sabaku no Garra—indico el hombre.

Ambos nobles asintieron.

— Los escoltaremos a la aldea de la arena— indico el Ninja.

Ambos nobles se dirigieron al carruaje sin decir nada. Mientras que el líder de los Samuráis se acerco al Jounnin.

— Nuestra obligación es estar con Shochiro-Sama y Mami-Sama hasta volver a Tsuki no Kuni—indico el Samurái.

El Jounnin asintió.

— Comprendo, pero nos dirigimos a una aldea oculta, entenderá que tenemos que tomar nuestras precauciones— aclaro Kankuro.

El Samurái asintió y se dirigió hacia sus hombres los cuales eran también seguidos por una decena de ninjas. Luego el líder de los Samurái, un hombre llamado Bakuda Suichi y Kankuro entraron en el carruaje de los nobles y el jounnin dio la orden para que comiencen el viaje.

— ¿Hay algún problema?— pregunto Shochiro.

Kankuro lo miro curioso.

— Me parece que trajo a demasiados Shinobis— indico el noble.

Mami miraba la conversación curiosa.

— Hemos oído rumores de unos vándalos que están por la zona, Garra...Quiero decir el Kazekage tomo algunas precauciones— indico Kankuro.

— No esperaba que sepan de nuestra llegada, hemos tomado precauciones para no ser notados— indico el Samurái.

Kankuro asintió.

— Si, pero hoy también llegaban otras personas y ellos siempre se hacen notar— indico incomodo Kankuro.

— ¿Personas conocidas? — pregunto curiosa la mujer.

— El Shodaime Tsukikage y una de sus esposas, La daimayo del país de los vegetales, Haruna-sama— indico Kankuro.

Shochiro miro con interés, ambos personajes eran muy conocidos. Había escuchado que el Tsukikage había ayudado al país de los vegetales pero no sabía que había contraído matrimonio con la princesa Haruna.

— _Interesante_— pensó el noble.

—_Haruna-sama, eh escuchado de ella antes, una noble con un fuerte carácter que levanto a su país por sí sola, así que está casada con el Tsukikage, dijo una de sus esposas...Tiene más de una_— pensaba Mami.

— ¿Algo especial paso? — pregunto el Samurái.

— el Kazekage y el Tsukikage, son amigos íntimos. Creo que viene únicamente a felicitarlo por el compromiso— índico Kankuro.

Shochiro sonrió, eso significaba que posiblemente pueda comunicarse con el Tsukikage en Suna. El compromiso ya estaba dando frutos.

— ¿Y Haruna-sama? — pregunto Mami.

— No sé realmente, creo que siempre acompaña al Tsukikage cuando están cerca de su país— índico Kankuro incómodo.

La mujer asintió, sentía demasiada curiosidad por la princesa del país de los vegetales. El Samurái se quedo quieto pensando en la situación.

* * *

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kurenai suspiro mientras entraba a Suna con su grupo. Junto a ella estaban Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino, Hinata Hyuga e Inuzuka Kiba.

Se encontraban en una misión de diplomática en Suna, resulta que Temari le informo a Shikamaru del compromiso de Garra, el cual le comunico a la Hokage y ella rápidamente mando un grupo para felicitarlo.

Habían pasado diez años desde que Suna se mostraba aun molesta con Konoha por lo que había pasado. Kurenai no podía creer como las cosas cambiaron.

La semana después de que Naruto fue exiliado había sido problemática, el dinero de los negocios que se llevo, había sido un soporte para Konoha por si llegan malos tiempos, al llevárselo no solo deje pocas formas de comprar alimentos o armas. La demanda en Konoha subió tanto que necesitaban hacer misiones clase S por cada mes para poder tener un buen ahorro respaldándoles.

No es que Kurenai culpaba a Naruto, ella culpaba al concilio. Prácticamente fueron los que destruyeron a Konoha. Si Naruto no hubiera tenido piedad con los Inuzuka, Nara, Aburame, Yamaka, Long, Ufunt, Yūhi y Kosaka, la mujer estaba segura que Konoha se hubiera fundido.

Después de todo con lo que paso el mes después de que Naruto Uzumaki se vaya de Konoha fue un caos. El concilio había notado que había demasiados problemas económicos y muchos comenzaban a difamarlos por exiliar a Naruto, mayormente aquellos que fueron salvados por el Sinovia durante la invasión en la cual el Sandaime Hokage murió.

Usaron una estrategia bastante patética, removieron la ley del tercero e informaron a todo el mundo que era el Jinchuriki de Kyūbi no Yōko. Muchos en Konoha estaban en Shock, una gran parte comenzó a ver a Naruto como si fuera el Zorro, otros lo respetaron aun mas por la carga que había sostenido por tantos años por sí solo.

Shino Aburame por ejemplo siempre se sintió con una carga de mas al ser el heredero de los Aburame, un clan entre los mejores de Konoha pero que estaba bastante difamado, luego de escuchar la verdad se sintió avergonzado de no notar como sus insectos se alejaban de Naruto o como el chico entusiasta tenia tal bestia sellado en el.

Kiba se avergonzó de sí mismo al no notar el extraño olor que Naruto poseía siempre. Además de entender un poco más cuando los mayores decían que no se acerque a él.

Neji que tenía un gran respeto por el joven que quito el sello de esclavitud de los Hyuga, lo respeto aún más.

Y muchos pensaron de esa forma.

Pero otros no.

Sakura e Ino no decían nada a favor o en contra. Kurenai no estaba segura porque, pero había escuchado que Ino fue castigada por su familia a penas Naruto se fue de Konoha.

Sakura había tenido una seria conversación con su Madre, para luego tener una seria conversación con la Hokage, La mujer no estaba segura de que hablaron, pero Sakura no dijo nada encontrar, ni nada a favor de Naruto.

Hinata estuvo mucho tiempo deprimida por lo que paso y luego por lo que se entero. Pero luego tomo su entrenamiento en serio, ahora era una de las mejores kunoichi del más alto nivel. Y también comenzó a desarrollar en el tiempo que Naruto se fue, un odio natural hacia su padre.

Otros incluso difamaron mas a Naruto cuando las noticias sobre su estado de Jinchuriki se hicieron posibles, miembros del concilio que odiaban, empezaron a hacer propagandas de que el chico en realidad era el demonio.

Sasuke luego de su juicio, en el cual fue puesto bajo observación de ninjas Anbu, y luego puesto con los Root de Danzo. Había dicho que Naruto lo venció solamente por el Kyubi y sino no podría. Cosa que Neji le respondió que el había usado el Sello de Orochimaru, haciendo entender que Sasuke nunca tuvo oportunidad de vencer al rubio, algo que daño el ego del Uchiha.

Kakashi Hayate había perdido toda su reputación, luego de no defender a Naruto contra el concilio. Era apenas respetado, sus antiguos amigos lo dejaron como si fuera un traidor, y la misma Hokage lo miraba como a un insecto. El antiguo Ninja copiador no la pasaba muy bien en Konoha desde hace diez años. Aunque Kurenai pensaba que se lo merecía.

Jiraya había tratado de contactar a Naruto meses después de que se vaya de Konoha, pero no hubo noticias del chico. Había desaparecido una vez llego al país del remolino. Y debido a que el contrato de Sapos solo podía ser usado por ninjas de Konoha, el nombre de Naruto fue borrado del contrato y ni siquiera los Sapos que aun tenían estima por el chico sabían si estaba vivo o muerto.

Antes de que termine el primer año sin Naruto, las noticias viajaron por todos los países. Villas ocultas como Amegakure no sato, Getsugakure no Sato, Iwagakure no Sato, Kumogakure no Sato, Kirigakure no Sato y Sunagakure no Sato. Buscaron al chico para que se una a sus villas, después de todo tener al Jinchuriki de Kyūbi no Yōko podía ser un arma de inigualable valor. Pero ninguna pudo encontrarlo.

Nami no Kuni, o el país de Wave se había enterado que su héroe fue exiliado de Konoha y de inmediato cancelo todos los contratos de misiones para Konoha y prohibieron comerciar con Konoha no sato nada que llegue a sus puertos. Konoha trato de persuadirlos que no cancelen nada pero Tazuna se puso firme y mando a Suna todos los contratos que tenia previamente Konoha, haciéndoles imposible recuperar sus tratos comerciales a la aldea de la Hoja, quien sufrió un tremendo golpe económico con eso.

Miembros del concilio como Akira Carsh, Mimet Miros quienes hacían tratos de compra y venta de materiales a otros países, notaron que no podían vender o comprar por mar y eso hirió sus negocios muy profundo.

Yuki no Kuni También negó todos los contratos que tenía en Konoha y cancelo su alianza con la villa oculta, Konoha no perdió solo un aliado y una fuente de ingresos de misiones seguro, sino también la tecnología avanzada de Yuki no Kuni la cual personas como Danzo, Homura y Koharu anhelaban. La aldea de la Hoja trato de persuadirlos también a ellos, pero la princesa Koyuki les negó cada petición y prohibió que nadie de Konoha pueda entrar nuevamente a su país, para hacerlo cerró las fronteras poniendo miles de samuráis custodiándolas.

Takigakure no Sato también cancelo su alianza en Konoha.

El Daimayo de Cha no Kuni también dejo de entregar misiones a Konoha pasándolas a Suna. Eso ha golpeado a Konoha fuertemente porque Cha no Kuni era su mayor cliente.

La princesa Haruna la Daimayo de Haru no Kuni, también cancelo todos sus tratos comerciales. El concilio estaba viendo como la pérdida de un solo hombre afectaba su economía a tal manera que no podían mantenerse solos.

Suna aun era aliado de Konoha pero cuando Sabaku no Garra tomo el manto de Godaime Kazekage, se mostro muy infeliz con Konoha y a pesar de ser aliado el trato que se tenían era muy frio, el concilio de Konoha sentía miedo de que Suna pronto también deje de ser su aliado.

Por los últimos diez años Tsunade a tratado de encontrar a Naruto, sin embargo dos años después del exilio, Konoha encontró a varios miembros de Akatsuki comenzaban a morir, nadie sabía quién lo hacía o el porqué. Pero Tsunade sabía que había alguien haciéndole la guerra a la organización criminal.

Varios en la organización Akatsuki fueron encontrados muertos, Deidara había secuestrado al Kazekage siete años atrás, pero el joven Kazekage había sido salvado, cualquier información de quien fue el que lo salvo, el chico se negó a responder.

Akasuna no Sasori fue encontrado también muerto cerca de Deidara, en Suna. Se supone que lo hizo el mismo hombre que mato a Deidara.

Unos años después el esposo de Kurenai Asuma, fue asesinado por uno de los Akatsuki pero antes que la mujer pueda tomar venganza, los cuerpos de Kakuzu y Hidan fueron encontrados en las fronteras del país de fuego.

La mujer estaba agradecida con quien haya vengado a Asuma, y le gustaría nada más que saber quien fue, aunque luego de todos estos años nunca lo supo.

Kurenai miro un grupo de Shinobis comer en un restaurant, tenían las insignias de Tsuki no Sato, Kurenai sabía que esa villa oculta había estado ganando fama, y obteniendo alianzas con varios países y aldeas ocultas. El concilio se estaba poniendo nervioso con lo rápido que crecía. Y a pesar de que Danzo y Tsunade mandaron espías, todos fueron encontrados atados en la frontera del país de fuego con una advertencia que decía que la próxima vez habría represarías.

Kurenai suspiro mirando hacia adelante vio a Shikamaru reuniéndose con Sabaku no Temari, la mujer sonrió al verlos hablar. Según Shikamaru, Temari era la mujer mas problemática que había conocido. Kurenai tradujo eso como _me gusta Temari_. Solo necesitaban un empujoncito para ponerse de novios o comprometerse. La Maestra del Genjutsu podía claramente notar la química entre ellos, las sonrisas que Temari le daba a Shikamaru eran sonrisas que no le vio darle a nadie más.

— _Veremos si tienes agallas Shikamaru_— pensó Kurenai.

— Kurenai— escucho la mujer.

Alzo la vista mirando a Shikamaru.

— Te decía que Temari me va a mostrar los nuevos diseños de Armas de Suna, aun cuando es problemático— decía el chico.

— Que se diviertan— les dijo Kurenai con una sonrisa.

Temari asintió y noto como Kurenai le guiñaba el ojo, mientras ella alzaba una ceja y le daba una sonrisa cómplice.

— ¿A dónde van? — pregunto Kiba.

Kurenai solo alzo una ceja y el Inuzuka sonrió divertido.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

* * *

La mujer miraba con cariño al hombre en la cama, el de cabello rubio y ojos celestes dormía escandalosamente. Ella se acerco y lo miro con sus penetrantes ojos violetas y su cabello castaño.

EL hombre abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

— Buen día Amor— musito ella mientras se recostaba sobre él y depositaba un par de besos en su cuello.

El hombre gimió con placer mientras sus manos la recorrían con suavidad.

— ¿Haruna, qué hora es?— pregunto el.

— Tarde— índico ella.

El gruño y se levanto.

Salió hacia el baño y la mujer escuchaba mientras se bañaba. Momentos después salía solo tapado por una bata de baño.

— A Garra no se le ocurre mejor momento para comprometerse— murmuro molesto.

Haruna sonrió.

— Si tú le hubieras dicho que ya estás en Suna, hubiera sido mejor. El hecho que piense que llegamos hoy, de seguro mando toda una escolta de ninjas al puerto— indico la mujer.

— Y perderme su cara humillada cuando se entere que estamos hace dos días en su villa sin que él lo sepa. Olvídalo— dijo el hombre con una sonrisa divertida.

— Eres un maldito— le dijo ella.

El solo sonrió con más diversión. Y se acerco a ella para besarla con pación.

— Mhh, debemos irnos Naruto...Mami-Sama debe ya estar llegando— musito ella.

— Que espere— indico él.

— No...No podemos...Tenemos que ir— musitaba ella mientras las manos de Naruto se dirigían hacia su parte trasera.

— ¿Segura? — le susurro al oído el rubio.

Haruna sonreía.

— Si...Pero no creas que no te hare pagar esto en la noche— indico la mujer.

Naruto Sonrió y se cambio a su uniforme de Kage y se tapo la cara con una máscara.

Ambos salieron hacia la mansión del Kazekage, mientras caminaban Naruto noto a los Ninjas de Konoha.

— ¿Que hacen aquí? — susurro el chico.

— Supongo que lo mismo que nosotros— indico Haruna.

Naruto se mordió el labio.

— Genial— dijo con cansancio.

Llegaron a la mansión unos diez minutos después y la puerta se abrió y Garra lo miro con una mueca molesta en su rostro.

— ¿Hace cuanto llegaste?— musito el Kazekage.

— Dos días— dijo Naruto feliz.

Garra lo miro con irritación. Para luego suspirar.

— Pudiste a verme avisado— indico Garra.

— O lo lamento...Me entretuve. Culpa de ella— indico el rubio para luego ser pellizcado por su esposa.

— Felicidades por su compromiso, Kazekage-sama— saludo Haruna.

— Gracias, Haruna-sama— indico Garra dejándoles pasar.

Llegaron al comedor y Naruto se acecho a la ventana de la casa, miro como llegaban un carruaje y de el salía una mujer de increíble belleza, además de un hombre unos años mayor, junto a un Samurái y Kankuro.

— Vaya esa debe ser Mami-sama, una verdadera Belleza Garra. Sabes como elegirlas— indico el rubio para ser golpeado en la cabeza por Haruna.

Garra sonrió al verlo.

— Veo que tus mujeres te mantienen cortito— índico Garra.

Haruna sonrió mientras Naruto alzaba una ceja.

— También note que Konoha ha mandado a algunos hombres— indico el chico más serio.

Garra asintió.

— Espero que entiendas que no pueden saber de mí— indico Naruto.

— Lo sé— aseguro Garra.

La puerta fue golpeada y lego abierta. Kankuro entro sin problemas seguido de la mujer y el hombre nobles y el Samurái.

— Godaime-Sama, Shodaime-Sama— dijo Kankuro a Naruto y Garra.

— A pasado el tiempo, Kankuro...Te ves Bien— dijo Naruto.

Kankuro se inclino y se movió para que los demás saluden.

Shochiro y Mami se inclinaron y Garra los saludo cortésmente, Naruto y Haruna hicieron lo mismo, el Samurái se había inclinado como saludo y Miro a los ojos a Naruto.

— Mi señor, mi escuadrón los ha protegido como ordeno— indico el Samurái.

— Muy bien, ya puedes retírate. Tus órdenes no han cambiado— indico Naruto.

El Samurái asintió y luego de una inclinación salió del cuarto.

Los demás miraron a Naruto confundidos.

— Su clan esta bajo mis órdenes— aclaro Naruto.

— Creí que era un Himura, del país de la cascada— musito Shochiro.

— Si lo es— aclaro Naruto.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kurenai suspiro mientras se dirigía con Shino hacia la mansión del Kazekage, Shikamaru estaba con Temari, Mientras que los demás fueron al hotel.

La mujer alzo la vista y vio a un hombre y una mujer salir de la mansión.

— ¿No es ese el Tsukikage?— pregunto la mujer.

— Si— indico Shino.

Kurenai se le quedo viendo.

— ¿Lo seguimos?— pregunto Shino.

La mujer negó con la cabeza.

— No...El Kazekage es lo primero—Indico ella aunque se moría de curiosidad por conocer al Kage de la villa de la luna.

Naruto suspiro al ver que Kurenai no lo seguía, lo único que le faltaba era que haya ninjas de Konoha siguiéndolo.

Al estar tan distraído no se dio cuenta y casi choca con alguien.

— Lo siento— dijo Naruto alzando la vista.

— No pasa nada, Shodaime-sama— dijo Temari mientras que venía junto a Shikamaru.

— _Mierda_— pensó el chico.

— Querido apresurémonos— escucho a Haruna.

Naruto asintió.

— Bien adiós Temari, Shikamaru— dijo rápido saliendo de ahí.

— ¿Como supo mi nombre? — le pregunto Shikamaru a Temari.

La cual lo miro nerviosa.

— Este...Supongo que eres algo famoso— dijo ella.

— _Esta mintiéndome...Mujer problemática_— pensó el Nara.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Fin del capitulo


	3. Rumores

_**Tsukikage**_

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**Rumores**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yamamoto Shigeku miro a todos en el cuarto con su clásico aire de arrogancia. A su lado se encontraba Marakov su teniente y la persona con quien más confiaba.

— Comencemos— dijo el viejo fuerte y claro.

Marakov asintió.

— Haruna no se encentra, Tazuma. Ambos han tenido algunos problemas para llegar— dijo el viejo Marakov.

— Haruna se encuentra en Suna con el Tsukikage y Tazuma en Wave al parecer hubo un problema con los barcos— indico una Mujer con un Kimono, Kushinada Mikumo.

— Entonces los miembros del concilio que están... Ginrei Kuchiki, Akira Shihōin, Uzumaki Koyuki, Shoun McGarden, Asakura Josh, Hayato Fūrinji, Shibuki, Radin Tidat Jihan, Layla Heartfilia e Ignel Dragneel — índico Yamamoto a los demás.

Dichas personas asintieron mientras estaban sentados en una mesa redonda.

— Yo Yamamoto Shigeku, capitán de la escuadra 1 doy por comenzada la reunión— indico el viejo.

— Bien de qué hablamos— escucharon todos a Uzumaki Koyuki actriz de medio tiempo y Daimayo de Yuki no Kumi.

— Como bien saben...Mientras el Tsukikage no se encuentras...Debemos hacernos cargo, no solo de la villa, sino de todo el país— aclaro Marakov.

— Países— indico Shibuki con una sonrisa.

— Países— acepto Marakov.

— Suficiente Marakov...Debemos manejar a los quince escuadrones según nuestro criterio hasta que el Tsukikage vuelva. Él ha llevado muy pocos hombres con él, a pesar de las recomendaciones— dijo algo molesta Kushinada.

— Naruto sabe cuidarse solo— dijo con voz brusca Ignel.

— Nadie duda de la capacidad de nuestro Kage, Ignel. Pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar— indio Shoun McGarden.

— No estamos para hablar del Tsukikage...Sino que estamos para organizar nuestras fuerzas— indico Yamamoto Shigeku.

— No veo problema en nuestra organización actual, Yamamoto. Creo que si no hay una invasión o un acta de guerra debemos dejar las cosas como están— índicos Hayato Fūrinji.

— Es nuestro deber, prevenir actas de guerra o invasiones, Hayato— indico Marakov.

— No...Nuestro deber es guiar a nuestro Kage...Las decisiones de esta villa o nuestra gran alianza solo le corresponden a él— índico Layla Heartfilia.

Un silencio incomodo se apodero de la sala.

— El Tskukikage, se encuentras en Suna para felicitar al Kazekage, luego irá al país de los vegetales, Wave y volverá en dos semanas, Layla— indico Akira Shihōin.

— Creo que Akira está preocupado como la mayoría de nosotros, que nuestro Kage se encontrara fuera de la villa o mejor dicho del país por bastante tiempo...Creo que Yamamoto está en lo cierto en convocar esta reunión, por si acaso— se escucho a Ginrei Kuchiki.

Otro silencio incomodo se apareció en el lugar.

— Izuru Kira— escucharon a Asakura Josh decir alto y claro.

Un ninja rubio apareció de la nada y se arrodillo frente al hombre.

— Mi señor— escucharon todos.

— ¿Hay alguna novedad que debamos enterarnos?— pregunto Asakura Josh

— Rukia-sama no me ha dado ningún informe, diría que no hay noticias— índico el hombre.

— Ok, puedes retirarte— indico Josh y Kira desapareció en una explosión de humo.

— No creo que debamos cambiar los planes, si nada pasa Yamamoto— índico Josh.

Las discusiones siguieron adelante por más de media hora, hasta que unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta.

Un hombre con cabello largo blanco y un rostro bondadoso entro por ella.

— Capitán Ukitake— dijo Yamamoto.

— Disculpe Capitán Yamamoto, pero Tazuna-sama a mandado un mensaje urgente— indico el hombre con una sonrisa.

— _¿Urgente?_— pensó el viejo capitán.

Sin decir nada mas Ukitake le entrego una nota a Yamamoto. El viejo la leyó rápidamente y se la paso a Marakov.

— ¿Que pasa? — pregunto curioso Tidat Jihan.

— Orochimaru— musito Marakov.

El silencio se apodero de la sala por unos momentos.

— Bien creo que esta reunión al fin y al cabo da frutos— indico Uzumaki Koyuki.

— Entonces comencemos a hacer nuestros planes, Tazuna traerá la información que tiene para mañana, pero debemos estar preparados— indico Marakov.

— No estoy de acuerdo— escucharon todos a Ginrei Kuchiki.

— Ginrei, tomas la palabra— indico Yamamoto.

— Orochimaru es alguien a no menospreciar compañeros, además no sabemos si nos atacaran, o atacaran a aliados, o simplemente atacaran a alguna villa y Tazuna nos informa únicamente porque Orochimaru es el líder— índico Ginrei.

— Estoy de acuerdo, no podemos pensar un plan de ataque sin tener buena información...Deberíamos posponer esta reunión hasta que Tazuna llegue— indico Layla Heartfilia.

— Además Orochimaru es alguien del pasado de Naruto-sama, estoy seguro que no estará feliz de enterarse que hemos tomado decisiones sin consultarle, incluso cuando estamos en nuestro derecho— índico Shoun McGarden.

Yamamoto suspiro pero asintió.

— Muy bien, esperaremos hasta que Tazuna vuelva y nos comunicaremos con el Tsukikage— termino Yamamoto.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto miraba feliz por la ventana de la habitación, el país de los vegetales siempre ha tenido un verde encantador, el chico disfrutaba en grande cada vez que venía.

Unos brazos le rodearon el cuello y el chico miro hacia bajo para ver a Haruna con una sonrisa abrazarlo.

—Hacia mucho que no venias por aquí— indico la chica.

— Extraño a tu país, querida— indico el chico mirando por la ventana.

— Es tu país también, esposo querido—indico ella.

Naruto alzo la ceja.

— tengo muchos de esos— aclaro el chico.

Ella sonrió besándolo con suavidad.

Los besos rápidamente ganaron pación y Naruto no tardo más de treinta segundos en estar nuevamente en la cómoda cama con su esposa arriba suyo.

— Me encanta este país— musito el chico mientras su esposa cumplía con sus deberes.

El chico tomo un baño unas horas más tarde dejando a Haruna dormida en el cuarto.

— Tsukikage-sama— escucho una vez salió del baño.

Había un chico de ojos y pelo castaño, tenía apariencia débil pero el rubio sabía que era muchas cosas excepto débil.

Shirahama Kenichi, uno de los pocos discípulos del maestro Hayato Fūrinji el mejor maestro de Taijutsu conocido en el mundo y un miembro del concilio del país del remolino.

Kenichi tenía una historia interesante, viene de una familia que nunca tuvo que ver en nada con los Ninjas, ni con los Samuráis. Cuando era niño conoció a Miu Fūrinji en uno de los viajes de entrenamiento que la chica hacia con su abuelo, le había dado una medalla como obsequio por ayudarlo y luego tardaría diez años en volver a encontrarse.

Cuando lo hicieron el chico se enamoro perdidamente de ella y suplico a Hayato Fūrinji que le entrene, claro era solo para acercarse a Miu. Desgraciadamente para él, Hayato Fūrinji se tomo muy enserio el entrenamiento, y llamo a maestros amigos como Shigure Kōsaka, Ma Kensei, Akisame Kōetsuji, Sakaki Shio y Apachai Hopachai, quienes eran verdaderos maestros en sus propios artes de Taijutsu para entrenarlo.

Kenichi sufrió un infierno con maestros tan grandes, pero con perseverancia y valor pudo convertirse en aprendiz de todos ellos. Luego Naruto llego al país se conocieron en una fiesta de clanes, claro Kenichi no sabía que Naruto era un Uzumaki y cuando lo vio muy cerca de Miu se puso celoso y lo reto a un duelo.

Naruto acepto y a pesar de que Kenichi era muy bueno en Taijutsu, carecía de todo lo demás, y no duro ni dos minutos contra Naruto. Claro luego de que explicaran la situación el chico se disculpo y Naruto un tiempo después le enseño el arte del ninjutsu. Algo que tarde o temprano le ayudaría ya que Hayato Fūrinji se encargo de decirle que debe vencerlo antes de poder salir con su nieta. Cosa que molesto tanto a Kenichi como a Miu.

El chico se había unido a la villa de la luna y convertido en guardaespaldas de Naruto, mientras que Miu trabajaba como guardia del concilio.

— ¿Dime Kenichi?— pregunto Naruto.

— Señor Rukia-sama ha mandado un mensaje— índico el chico.

— ¿Rukia-chan?— susurro el rubio.

— ¿Porque no me lo envió directamente a mi cabeza?— pregunto el rubio frunciendo una ceja.

— Al parecer el escuadrón de comunicaciones a estado algo atareado con los rumores— índico el chico algo incomodo.

Naruto se mostro algo molesto con eso.

— ¿Que hizo el concilio ahora? ¿Otra fiesta que se fue de control? ¿Insultaron algún noble? ¿No declararon una guerra en otro país, cierto? — preguntaba preocupado el chico.

Y debía estarlo, de quien fue la idea de poner a Marakov como teniente del primer escuadrón. O poner a personas como Tazuna, Koyuki, Asakura Josh o Radin Tidat Jihan en el concilio.

— _Ahora son nobles y aliados y quieren estar en el concilio_— suspiro el chico.

— **Eso****te pasa por querer tener tu propia villa oculta o país oculto o lo que sea que es**— escucho Naruto en su cabeza.

— _Te levantaste Kurama-chan_— pensó Naruto.

— **No me llames así...Soy el gran Kurama...La bestia de las nueve colas...Un dios entre lo Biju**— escucho Naruto al Kyubi.

— _Si...Si...Ya me sé el discurso, apropósito, ¿porque no hablaste telepáticamente con el Shuzaku, si no mal recuerdo Son Goku y tu se la pasan conversando?—_ pregunto Naruto.

— **No puedes comparar a esa rata con Goku, puede que el Kazekage sea amigo tuyo, pero esa rata no merece el titulo de Biju**— decía furioso el Kyubi.

— _O si, cierto. Tú solo valoras a los que tienen más de una cola_— dijo Naruto.

— **Nuestras colas son nuestro poder...Shuzaku es la deshonra de los Biju**— dijo con un Gruñido el Kyubi.

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Tsukikage-sama? — pregunto Kenichi.

— Lo lamento Kenichi, creo que estaba pensando en un Zorro— dijo divertido Naruto.

Kenichi tradujo eso como hablar con el Kyubi.

El chico aun no entendía muy bien cómo puede vivir un humano y un demonio pero si Naruto, Rōshi, Utakata, Fū y Amaru lo hacen debe de ser posible, aunque realmente Kenichi que no tenía idea de cómo realmente los sellos funcionaban, así que no entendía muy bien como bestias de tamaño de montañas podían vivir en un cuerpo humano.

— Han llegado rumores sobre un posible ataque de Orochimaru— escucho Naruto y su sonrisa se desvaneció.

— ¡¿QUE?! — exclamo enfadado.

Kenichi trago saliva.

— Solo digo los rumores, señor— musito el chico.

Naruto miro al suelo pensando.

— ¿De donde provienen estos rumores? — pregunto el rubio.

— Del señor Tazuna— indico Kenichi.

— _Wave_— pensó el chico confundido para luego palidecer.

— Kenichi llama a Elfman y Gray tengo una misión para ellos— indico Naruto.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shikamaru entro a Konoha seguido de Kurenai y su grupo.

Habían podido felicitar al Hokage, aunque para el chico fue una misión muy problemática, ir a Suna era problemático, volver a Konoha también. Claro tenía un plus de poder ver a Sabaku no Temari en Suna, aunque realmente eso también era problemático.

El chico suspiro mientras se dirigía hacia la torre del Hokage.

— Eso fue un suspiro de amor— escucho a Kiba.

— Problemático— musito Shikamaru.

— Vamos Kiba no seas así, al menos Shikamaru vio algo interesante— dijo una divertida Kurenai.

— Problemático— suspiro Shikamaru.

Los demás sonrieron menos Shino que se mostraba imparcial.

— ¿La besaste al menos? — pregunto Kiba.

Los demás lo miraron con interés.

Shikamaru solo emitió un gruñido.

— Escucharon, no dijo problemático— dijo Hinata divertida.

— Y gruño...Tu no gruñes— indico Kurenai.

— Esta chica te está cambiando, amigo— dijo Kiba con diversión.

— Problemáticos— susurro Shikamaru entrando en la torre.

Golpearon la puerta de la Hokage y entraron.

Shikamaru noto a Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura y dos miembros del concilio, Homura y Koharu.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Como les fue? — pregunto Tsunade

— A Shikamaru Bien— musito Kiba.

Kurenai e Hinata sonrieron.

— _Problemático_— pensó Shikamaru.

Tsunade Parpadeo y Sakura miraba con interés.

— Pudimos llegar Hasta el Kazekage, las felicitaciones de Konoha han sido entregadas, además de los regalos de los nobles— indico Kurenai.

— Muy bien, lo que nos faltaba seria que el Kazekage odie mas a Konoha, ya creo que nuestro trato es bastante sensible— indico Koharu.

— ¿Y eso es gracias a quien? — indico Tsunade.

— No empecemos Tsunade— índico Homura.

— ¿Paso algo más en la misión?— pregunto Sakura tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

— El Tsukikage estaba ahí— indico Kurenai.

Los miembros del concilio, Tsunade, Sakura y Shizune la miraron con interés.

— ¿Lo viste? — pregunto Tsunade.

— Llevaba una máscara— indico Kurenai.

— ¿Averiguaron algo de el? — pregunto Koharu.

— Bueno estaba con su esposa, o al menos eso aparento— indico la mujer.

— ¿Cual de ellas? — pregunto Homura.

— _¿Ellas?_ — pensaron los demás.

— El Tsukikage tiene varias esposas Tsunade, no lo sabías. Sin embargo a pesar de saber la identidad de la mayoría, no sabemos su identidad— indico Koharu.

— No suelo meterme en la vida marital de los demás Koharu, tengo trabajo que hacer contrario a otros— indico Tsunade.

Los demás suspiraron cansados. Era algo conocido el desprecio que Tsunade le tiene a los concejeros y a Danzo.

— Trate de colocar un insecto sobre él, para seguirlo luego de que terminemos con la misión, pero fue incinerado apenas todo el hombro del Tsukikage— indico Shino.

— Es un Kage debe tener decenas de defensas en su cuerpo— indico la Hokage.

— Yo si reconocí a su esposa como Haruna-sama, la Daimayo de Haru no Kuni— indico Shikamaru.

Homura asintió con la cabeza.

— Fue un matrimonio político entre Haru no Kuni y Uzu no Kuni— indico Homura.

— ¿Algo más? — pregunto Tsunade.

— _Sabia mi nombre_— pensó Shikamaru.

— No, Hokage-sama— termino Shikamaru.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Yamamoto suspiro con cansancio.

Había sido un mes tranquilo y ahora las noticias de Orochimaru le inquietaban un poco.

La puerta fue golpeada y abierta.

El viejo pudo ver a una mujer de gran belleza entrar, con su cabello blanco y ojos celestes, con un collar con la letra U colgada en su cuello.

Yamamoto reconoció a la secretaria del Tsukikage además claro una de sus esposas, Uzumaki Mirajane. Antiguamente conocida como el demonio de Uzu no Kuni.

— Mirajane— saludo Yamamoto.

— Capitán Yamamoto— saludo ella con una sonrisa.

— ¿Que puedo hacer por ti? — pregunto el viejo.

— Tengo órdenes del Tsukikage...Enviadas directamente al escuadrón 13— índico ella.

Yamamoto cabeceo y recibió la nota, no tardo mucho en leerla y mientras Mirajane se retiraba el hombre llamo a Marakov.

— ¿Dime? — dijo el viejo Marakov.

— Naruto-sama ha mandado ordenes—indico danone el papel.

— Momento ha enviado a Elfman y Gray hasta ese lugar...Pero entonces sospecha de que no es solo el Orochimaru— indico Marakov.

— Así es...Estoy de acuerdo con el...Es más de un país, posiblemente dos o tres— indico Yamamoto.

— ¿Saben quién es el blanco?— pregunto Marakov.

— Uno de los deseos de Orochimaru es destruir Konoha, es muy posible que sea el blanco— índico Yamamoto.

— Konoha no tiene nada que ver con notros— indico el pequeño viejo.

— No, no tiene. Pero también hay que tomar en cuenta a Naruto— dijo Yamamoto.

— Ya veo...No importa lo que pase, Naruto no es de los tipos que abandonan a antiguos amigos— suspiro Marakov.

— Dile al escuadrón 2 y 11 que estén preparados por si acaso— termino Yamamoto.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

— Llegamos— dijo Gray Fullbuster

— ¿Donde estamos? — pregunto Elfman cansado.

— A cien quilómetros de Kirigakure no Sato, y trescientos del país de Wave— indico Gray.

— Es una aldea muy pequeña— dijo Elfman.

— No es una aldea— escucharon y giraron para ver a una mujer hermosa de figura delgada, tiene el cabello castaño rojizo que le llega hasta los tobillos, un moño atado con una banda de color azul oscuro, dos mechones de los cuales uno cubre su ojo derecho y dos que se cruzan sobre el pecho, justo debajo de la barbilla. Y ojos de color verde.

— Elfman, te presento a Mei Terumi— índico Gray.

Elfman miraba a la mujer embobado.

— Como dije no es una aldea es una fachada— indico Mei sonriéndole a Elfman.

— Tsukikage-sama, nos envía a investigar— indico Gray.

Mei asintió.

— Lo sé, imagine que Naruto haría algo así... ¿Es por lo de Orochimaru, cierto?— pregunto la mujer.

— Mejor hablemos en un lugar mas privado— dijo Gray.

La mujer asintió y los tres desaparecieron del lugar.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

— Orochimaru-sama, están esperándolo— indico Kabuto.

Orochimaru asintió.

— _No eh podido destruir Konoha aun, o tener el cuerpo de Sasuke-kun, pero fue mi error, creí que __Otogakure no Sato y Sunagakure no Sato eran suficientes para destruir a Konoha...Pero no fue así, y Sasuke-kun, subestime al Jinchūriki del Kyubi_— pensó el terrorista.

— Pero ahora todo cambiara, Konoha está al borde de la destrucción, con muy pocos aliados y sin mucho poder económico, y yo en cambio tengo el apoyo de Kirigakure no sato y Iwagakure no Sato— pensó el Sannin.

— Tsunade, podrá tu villa enfrentarse a tres ejecitos y tres Shinobis de nivel Kage, kukukuku—

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Fin del capitulo

_Notas de autos:_

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado._

_Este es el último capítulo de la semana, ya que me voy de viaje una semanita._

_Un saludo A todos._


	4. Reuniendo información

_**Tsukikage**_

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**Reuniendo información**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto suspiro mientras el carruaje se detenía, habían pasado dos días desde que salió de Haru no kuni dirigiéndose a Wave, una vez llego hizo una rápida visita a la familia de Tazuna,

Inari ya tenía dieciocho y se convirtió en un teniente de la milicia de Wave.

Tsunami se caso nuevamente con un samurái de Uzu no Kuni, y tuvo una hija de tres años con él.

Desgraciadamente estaba apurado y lo único que hizo fue tomar a Tazuna y salir de Wave, tenía que pasar por varios países si quería llegar en menos de tres días a Tsuki no sato.

Habían decidido hacer un desvió a mitad del camino y dirigirse a Tidat no kuni, uno de los países aliados, en donde dormirían, comerían y escucharían que información tenían.

El Daimayo de Tidat pertenecía al concilio de Tsuki no sato, Tidat Jihan y actualmente no se encontraba en el país. El país era gobernado por dos personas, el Daimayo Jihan y su hermana gemela Tidat Lona quien a su vez era una de las esposas de Naruto.

Su matrimonio tanto como los otros fue consumado por razones políticas, Tidat era un país pequeño pero muy afortunado, era un país rodeado de un desierto inevitable, pero el pequeño país estaba alrededor de un grandioso bosque, lleno de flora y fauna.

Era un país rico en minerales como oro, plata, bronce y diferentes clases de metales, desgraciadamente no poseía otras cosas mesarías para sobrevivir, como tecnologías o medicinas.

Cuando Naruto se convirtió en el Tsukikage fue personalmente a Tidat no kuni en busca de una alianza. La gente de Tidat solía negociar con Mizu no Kuni o Hi no Kuni, pero nunca lo habían hecho con Uzu no Kuni. El Daimayo Jihan se mostro interesado en lo que tenía que decir y que ofrecer para la alianza.

Siente días fueron lo que Naruto se encontró en Tidat no Kuni, y Naruto había encontrado maravillado con las comidas y artes exóticas, así como la gran cantidad de metales y piedras preciosas que Tidat no kuni ofrecía.

Naruto le agrado el joven Daimayo Jihan, era carismático, algo arrogante, pero también un estupendo guerrero en su propio arte marcial, una arte de la región llamado Pencak Silat, un estilo de Taijutsu que usaba armas ocultas.

Fue en su tercer día en Tidat no Kuni que se hizo una fiesta donde muchos nobles asistieron y conoció a la hermosa gemela de Jihan, Lona.

Naruto no pudo negar la atracción que sintió cada vez que miro a la belleza exótica de diecisiete años, Lona era la princesa de Tidat y una mujer muy codiciada tanto por los nobles del país como de los alrededores. Lona era una mujer de increíble belleza, de tez algo oscura, ojos celestes y cabello negro.

Luego de que la fiesta termino, el Daimayo Jihan no solo noto como los ojos del Tsukikage se encontraban permanentemente en su hermana, sino que para su sorpresa, la princesa de hielo de Tidat parecía interesada en el rubio.

El siguiente día Naruto fue traído hasta el trono y fue retado en combate por Jihan por alguna razón que no entendió pero acepto el reto.

Treinta minutos de pelea fue lo que duro, pero a pesar de las grandiosas habilidades del príncipe, Naruto era superior en técnica y experiencia.

El trato era simple, Tidat se uniría a Tsuki no sato, bajo dos condiciones.

Primera que el Jihan seria parte del concilio de la villa y la toma de decisiones que correspondían a no solo su país, sino los otros que pertenecían a Tsuki no sato.

Y la segunda es que Naruto despose a su hermana, de forma que una alianza política sea fundada no solo como aliados sino como familia.

Naruto ya tenía varias prometidas y sabia de lo que hablaba. Acepto las condiciones mientras Jihan aceptara las suyas.

Primera a pesar de formar parte del concilio de Tsuki no sato y también tener poder en las decisiones de los otros países, Jihan debía acatar las órdenes del Tsukikage y que sobre todo su palabra era definitiva.

Segundo, las leyes de Uzu no kuni serian adaptadas en Tidat.

Y ultimo el matrimonio entre él y la princesa Lona se llevaría acabo no antes que la chica cumpla los veinte años.

Naruto suspiro mientras recordaba como conoció a Lona y su hermano y bajo del carruaje.

— Has llegado esposo mío— escucho el chico a penas salió para ver a Lona con su clásica actitud de princesa de hielo.

Naruto sonrió al ver a la hermosa princesa de Tidat.

— Hola Lona-Hime—musito el chico.

La mujer sonrió y se le acerco para depositar un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios.

— Lona-Hime— escucho ella detrás de Naruto para ver a un hombre mayor con barba.

— Tazuna-sama— saludo la mujer y les indico que la siguieran al palacio.

— Hay rumores Naruto-sama— indico la mujer.

— ¿Que a pasado? — pregunto el chico.

— Aun nada, pero se a sabido que hay una revuelta de nobles en Tsuchi no Kuni—indico la chica.

— _Iwagakure no Sato estará involucrada también...Bueno eso no es de sorprenderse, con alguien como Mogui como Kage, pero estará dispuesto a sacrificar su aldea entera por venganza_— pensó el chico recordando con desprecio al líder actual de Iwa.

— Cuéntamelo todo Lona— musito el chico.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

— ¿Estas segura, Mei?— pregunto Gray algo incomodo ante la situación.

—Es la información que nuestros espías nos dieron Gray...Y es algo que el bastardo de Murakami haría sin dudarlo— indico la mujer.

El chico suspiro.

— Esto no traerá mas que problemas... ¿Cómo Orochimaru lo convenció, que demonios le a ofrecido?— pregunto el chico.

La mujer pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

— Murakami siempre fue fácil de persuadir, el vendería a su familia a cambio de poder si es que tuviera una— indico la mujer.

— Debemos informarle esto al Tsukikage, Gray— indico Elfman.

El chico asintió.

—Naruto sabe lo que deseo, pero dile que yo atacare en cuanto se me dé la oportunidad— indico la mujer.

Gray asintió.

Elfman y Gray salieron del lugar y corrieron rápidamente hacia Tsuki no sato.

— ¿Qué es lo que paso ahí? — pregunto Elfman.

— El Mizukage y Mei, tienen algo de historia— indico Gray.

— ¿Historia? — pregunto Elfman.

— Cuando el Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura murió. Mei era la favorita para convertirse en la Gondaime— dijo Gray.

— Déjame adivinar, el tipo llego y le quito el puesto— índico Elfman.

— Eso no es tan malo, Mei es orgullosa pero aceptaría a Murakami si fuese lo mejor para su villa— Dijo Gray.

— ¿Muy corrupto? — pregunto Elfman.

— Murakami era un ninja de alta jerarquía, pero tenía amigos de lo más desagradables— indico el chico.

Elfman lo miro curioso.

— Mercenarios— Aclaro Gray.

— Ya veo...Supongo que los nobles vieron los grupos de mercenarios como una posibilidad de incrementar su poder militar— dijo Elfman.

Gray asintió.

— Sin embargo, el tipo era todo un corrupto, lo primero que hizo como Kage de su villa fue darles poder político a los líderes de sus mercenarios, luego poco a poco fue meter a sus hombres en la aldea, aprovecho toda la libertad que le dieron los nobles para meter a algunos en su concilio y bueno, nuevas leyes comenzaron a aparecer—indico Gray.

Elfman lo miro con algo de temor.

— ¿Leyes? — pregunto Elfman.

— En el reinado de Yagura, Kirigakure fue conocido por su purga de clanes y además de sus nuevos rituales en la academia ninja— indico Gray.

— ¿Rituales? — pregunto Elfman.

— Sabes porque la llaman la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla Sangrienta— dijo Gray.

Elfman palideció al escucharlo pero asintió.

— Y el reinado de Murakami a traído cosas similares— indico Gray.

— ¿Como qué? — pregunto Elfman.

— Muchos nobles han caído por estar en contra de Murakami, claro nunca se encontraron a los asesinos supuestos, los negocios de Drogas, esclavitud y piratería son prácticamente legales— aclaro el Ninja de Hielo.

— ¿Cómo es posible? — pregunto Elfman horrorizado.

— Mei sabía que Murakami era malas noticias y huyo de la aldea con un buen grupo de compañeros y formo una rebelión, que se hace cada vez más grande— indico el Chico.

— Ya veo...Ella quiere hacerlo ahora por eso— indico Elfman.

Gray asintió.

— Kirigakure es una aldea con alta cantidad de ninjas, pero Murakami se llevara a la mayoría para la alianza con Orochimaru, dejando a los corruptos del concilio y los mercenarios con muy poca protección—Indico Gray.

Elfman cabeceo entendiendo porque la mujer parecía tan apurada.

— Debemos apresurarnos— indico Gray.

— Geez, en momentos como estos me gustaría poder hacer el Hiraishin, del Tsukikage— indico Elfman.

— No sueñes, solo él puede hacer esa técnica— indico el chico.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto abrió los ojos y miro el lugar, el cuarto de su mujer en Tidat, giro para ver a su esposa aun dormida. La situación empeoraba cada vez más.

El chico lo sabía.

Tres aldeas ocultas se habían unido, si el sonido, la niebla y la Roca se habían unido solo significaba que atacarían una aldea oculta.

Era algo inseguro que sea Tsuki no sato, pero el chico estaba seguro o que se trataba de Konoha o Suna, El Kage de Iwagakure Mogui odiaba a Konoha y Suna por igual. Murakami por otro lado no le molestaría ir a la guerra con cualquier país o aldea si obtenía ganancias y Orochimaru odiaba a Konoha.

Claro aun estaba la posibilidad que Tsuki no sato sea el blanco, su fama crecía con los años. Pero Naruto lo dudaba.

— _Necesito información...Tengo que tener hombres en las fronteras del país del agua y la tierra, mis espías en la tierra solo podrán informarme cuando los ejércitos hayan salido de la aldea y en el Agua Mei me informara también únicamente cuando ya se dirijan al ataque_— pensó el chico.

— _Por ahora la mejor estrategia es ir a Tsuchi no Kuni y encontrar a Onoki_— pensó el chico.

Un par de estrategias ya empezaban a formarse en su cabeza ante la amenaza de las aldeas ocultas, sin poder ocultarlo mas el chico sonrió.

— _Quizás esta guerrilla no resultara tan mala después de todo_— pensó el chico.

— Estas feliz— escucho el chico.

Miro a su lado y vio a una Lona muy despierta.

— Debo irme...No podemos perder más tiempo— indico Naruto levantándose.

Lona lo miro cambiarse con curiosidad.

— ¿Creí que estabas preocupado? —indico ella.

— Siempre has sido muy buena en quitarme cualquier preocupación, Hime— indico él con una sonrisa.

La chica opto por sonrojarse ante el comentario y luego le alzo una ceja.

Naruto lanzo una risilla.

— Necesito un favor...Manda a uno de tus espías a Tsuchi no Kuni...Debo encontrar a Ryōtenbin no Ōnoki— aclaro Naruto.

— El Sandaime Tsuchikage, creí que se había retirado— indico ella.

— Expulsado seria una mejor manera de ponerlo— indico Naruto.

Lona suspiro, su esposo podía ser muy misterioso cuando quería.

— _Ahora entiendo porque Shion-chan se molesta con él cuando oculta algo_— pensó la mujer.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Uzumaki Rukia Primera Teniente del treceavo escuadrón suspiro mientras trataba de ordenar un poco las cosas en su escuadrón, hacía poco que Tōshirō Hitsugaya el capitán del decimo escuadrón había mandado docenas de mensajes sobre el interrogatorio de una docena de mercenarios que capturaron hace unos días en los límites de Uzu no Kuni, el problema era que estaban ya con pocos hombres debido a la constante comunicación entre el noveno escuadrón que se encontraban en Mizu no kuni y el onceavo escuadrón que estaba con solo la mitad de sus hombres ya que la otra mitad estaban en Oni no Kuni protegiendo a Shion en una misión.

— _Y por si fuera poco, Naruto aun no llega a la aldea_— pensó la chica.

— Kisara— dijo Rukia al ver a la pelirroja de ojos verdes.

— ¿Si? — pregunto la segunda teniente de su escuadrón.

— ¿Alguna noticia del Shodaime? — pregunto Rukia.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

— Tu esposo salió ayer por la mañana de Tidat no kuni, no se sabe nada mas— indico la chica.

— ¿Cuando llegara? Esto se está volviendo un inferno...El Capitán Ukitake aun esta en el concilio tratando de calmar a todos...No tenemos mucha información y personas como Akira Shihōin, Shoun McGarden o Shibuki están enloqueciendo a todos — indico Rukia.

Kisara la miro con indiferencia.

— ¿Porque no te comunicas mentalmente con él? — pregunto Kisara.

Rukia la miro con frialdad.

— Sabes que está prohibido hacer eso a menos que sea para una misión clase S o superior o si la aldea está siendo atacada, es algo experimental y aun no está autorizada por el Shodaime para ser usada ante cualquier emergencia— indico Rukia.

Kisara encogió los hombros.

— El capitán Urahara dijo que no hay problemas en usarlo— indico Kisara.

— Por supuesto, él fue quien lo diseño— índico Rukia.

Kisara sonrió divertida.

— Bueno si te hace sentir mejor, Elfman y Gray ya han llegado y se dirigen al concilio— indico la chica pelirroja.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

— ¿Saben cuántos hombres tendrá el ejercito?— pregunto Yamamoto.

— Kirigakure no sato posee unos doce mil Shinobis en total, pero Mei se llevo unos cuatro mil con ella cuando huyo de la aldea— índico Gray.

— Entonces ocho mil Shinobis— indico Marakov.

— No es seguro...Muchos Shinobis de Kirigakure deben estar de acuerdo con Mei pero le temen a Murakami, puede que si el Mizukage muere en batalla ellos huyan— indico Elfman.

— ¿Que hay de los mercenarios de Murakami? — pregunto Ginrei Kuchiki.

— Mei duda que Murakami los lleve, no son Shinobis a pesar de que alguno tenga buenas habilidades...Creo que son alrededor de dos o tres mil, pero también creemos que se quedaran en la aldea y con los nobles...Murakami no querrá dejar a los nobles solos por miedo a una revuelta mientras el no esté— indico Gray.

El concilio se mostro inquieto.

— Aun así un ataque de ocho mil shinobis es algo atroz...Si tan solo supiéramos a donde atacaran— dijo Uzumaki Koyuki.

—No es necesario— escucharon Todos y vieron como El Tsukikage entraba.

Un momento de silencio paso y rápidamente todas las personas se inclinaron.

— Bienvenido Shodaime-sama— escucho el chico.

Naruto asintió y tomo asiento en su silla como jefe de la aldea.

— ¿Dijiste que no es necesario?— pregunto Koyuki.

— Eso dije...Es como matar a un par de ratas, no importa cuántas sean, sino poner el veneno en el lugar preciso— indico el rubio.

Todos quedaron en silencio ante eso.

— ¿Cual es tu plan? — pregunto curioso Yamamoto.

— Quiero tres ejecitos, uno ira conmigo, otro con Jouirichi y uno mas con Gildarts— indico el chico.

— ¿Dividir los escuadrones entre tres? No es arriesgado, son demasiados hombres— índico Hayato Fūrinji.

— O no...No todos los escuadrones...El primero, la mitad del tercero, la mitad del cuarto, el quinto, la mitad del sexto, el séptimo, el octavo, el doceavo, la mitad del treceavo y la mitad del escuadrón E se quedaran en la villa— indico Naruto.

Los demás lo miraron nerviosos.

— Enfrentar a tres aldeas con tan pocos guerreros, es posible— pregunto Radin Tidat Jihan.

Naruto sonrió.

— Por supuesto...Después de todo ellos no saben nada de nosotros...Y nosotros tenemos gran información sobre ellos— indico el chico.

Hubo grandes suspiros colectivos.

— Yo me hare cargo de los Kages, mientras tanto quiero que dividan a los escuadrones que quiero conmigo como mejor les parezca, debo ir a Iwagakure y preparar las cosas, para que mi plan funcione— indico Naruto.

— Podría decirnos su plan Shodaime-sama— escucho a Marakov decir con nerviosismo.

— Claro...Pronto verán que esto nos puede favorecer mucho más de lo que creíamos...Supuestamente necesitaríamos diez años más para estar en la cumbre, pero gracias a esto, Quizás podamos hacerlo este mismo año— indico Naruto y comenzó a decirles su plan.

El concilio se mostro nervioso al principio, luego interesado y finalmente entusiasmado.

— Buen plan...Pero depende mucho de Ōnoki no Ryōtenbin y de Mei Terumi— indico Yamamoto.

— Lo sé, pero sé que verán mi punto de vista... — dijo Naruto pero fue interrumpido por golpes en la puerta.

Con una señal de Naruto Elfman y Gray abrieron la puerta.

Por ella entro una pálida Uzumaki Rukia.

— Rukia— dijo Naruto.

— Shodaime-sama...Información sobre Iwagakure no Sato— dijo ella entregándole un sobre.

La mirada de Naruto se endureció al leerlo.

— un ejército de más de ocho mil shinobis a salido de Iwagakure no sato...Se dirigen hacia Hi no Kuni— musito el chico.

— Estamos preparados Naruto-sama— escucho a Layla Heartfilia decirle.

Naruto asintió.

—Han salido hace tres horas...Necesitan unos dos días sin parar para llegar a Hi no Kuni, además deben trazar planes antes de invadir Konoha, tardaran al menos cinco días...Quiero todo listo en cuatro días, y mis ejecitos esperando la señal— aclaro Naruto.

— Prepararemos sellos del Hiraishin, para que pueda transportarse desde Iwagakure—indico Uzumaki Koyuki.

Naruto asintió. Luego el chico miro a Yamamoto.

— Funcionara— indico el chico seguro.

Yamamoto asintió.

— Muy bien, hagámoslo— indico el viejo.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Fin del capitulo


	5. La guerra comienza

_**Tsukikage**_

_**Capitulo 4**_

_**La guerra comienza**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiraya entro con fuerza en el despacho de Tsunade sin importar lo que la secretaria decía.

— Jiraya— dijo la mujer rubia confundida.

— Tenemos Problemas Hime— escucho la mujer y su mirada se torno dura.

— ¿Orochimaru? — pregunto ella.

— Si...Además de Iwagakure y Kirigakure— explico el Sannin.

Tsunade palideció.

— ¿Estas seguro? Dos aldeas ninjas nos atacan— pregunto ella.

Jiraiya asintió.

La mujer suspiro.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? — pregunto ella.

— Iwagakure ya está marchando hacia aquí. Con suerte cinco días— indico el Sannin.

Tsunade asintió.

— Te necesito en la villa permanente— aclaro Tsunade.

Jiraiya asintió.

La mujer llamo a su secretaria de inmediato.

— Shumi, dile a Shizune que organice una reunión con el concilio inmediatamente...Estamos en alerta Roja— indico la rubia.

La secretaria salió corriendo del lugar.

La reunión duro unos treinta minutos, muchos en el concilio querían herir de la aldea antes de que pase, años atrás Orochimaru se unió a Suna para atacar a Konoha, finalmente pudieron impedirlo, pero estaban en mucho mejor que en estos momentos, tanto económicamente como política.

Pero ahora estaban bastante mal parados y no solo se enfrentarían al sonido sino que también a Iwagakure y Kirigakure. No muchos tenían Fe.

Tsunade empezó a dar órdenes, de traer a los ninjas que estaban en misiones, cerrar las fronteras y preparar las defensas de la villa.

— ¿Cansada? — pregunto Jiraya al verla.

La rubia asintió.

— No me esperaba este ataque... ¿Cómo nos enteramos tan pronto? creí que tus espías en Iwagakure nos darían menos tiempo—pregunto la mujer.

— Se cruzaron con algunos de los espías del Tsuki no sato— indico el Sannin.

— ¿Y les dieron la información? — pregunto la rubia.

Jiraya encogió de hombros.

— Supongo que no les agrada Iwagakure— índico Jiraiya.

— ¿Y Kiri? — pregunto ella.

— Tengo una espía cerca de la líder de la rebelión que Mei Terumi está liderando— indico el Sannin.

— Solo tenemos que esperar el ataque, entonces— indico la mujer.

Jiraiya asintió.

— Tsunade-sama— escucho la mujer mientras las puertas de su oficina se abrían.

— Si dime, Sakura— dijo Tsunade.

— Las defensas están preparadas, y más de la mitad de los Jounnin fuera de la villa ya han confirmado su inmediato regreso— índico la chica de cabello Rosa.

* * *

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Orochimaru y sus aliados se sentaron en frente a una mesa redonda, habían llegado a HI no Kuni, hace unas horas pero aun esperarían tres días para el ataque, ya que sus ejércitos aun no estaban completos.

— Konoha, ya debe estar al tanto— indico Murakami.

— Que importa...No hay nada que puedan hacer— aseguro Mogui con arrogancia.

Orochimaru sonrió, los Kages que había conseguido eran poderosos pero no muy listos.

Hien Mogui era fácil de manipular, su derrota contra el Yondaime Hokage en la previa guerra había hecho que el hombre tenga un gran resentimiento en contra de Konoha, solo vasto un buen plan y una gran participación de su parte para convencerlo de la alianza.

Minos Murakami era incluso más fácil, un hombre tan corrupto era fácil de usar, solo le tenía que decir cuales serian sus ganancias en la guerra y el hombre prácticamente vacio a Kirigakure para ayudarlo.

Pero Orochimaru sabía que nada seria fácil, aun en su estado débil, Konoha no era la villa más poderosa por nada. Se enfrentarían a miles de Jounnins leales y poderosos, Clanes y limites de sangre.

— _Pero aun así ganaremos...Destruiremos Konoha y luego tendré a Sasuke-Kun_— pensó el Sannin.

— Ororchimaru-sama— escucho el hombre y giro para ver a su mano derecha Kabuto.

— Dime— indico el hombre.

— Sabaku no Garra y un ejército de dos mil trescientos Jounnins llego a Konoha hace unos minutos— indico el chico de anteojos.

— _Tan rápido_— pensó el sannin.

— ¿Que importa? Ese Gaki no es un Kage...Solo tiene el nombre de uno. Matarlo seria fácil, además trajo solo mil hombres— indico Mogui.

Murakami por otro lado está pensando en si podría atacar Suna luego de Konoha.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

* * *

El chico caminaba lentamente por el lugar, era un viejo templo que parecía desierto. Esta vestido con una toga blanca con una luna en el pecho y una máscara negra.

— ¿Quien eres? — escucho el chico a una voz femenina y alzo la mirada.

— Necesito hablar con tu abuelo— indico el Rubio.

La chía que era unos años mayor que él lo miro con arrogancia, tenía el cabello negro corto y ojos rosas.

— **¡Yōton: Yōkai no Jutsu! **— Exclamo la chica expulsando de su boca una gran cantidad de lava.

Naruto salto hacia la derecha y noto como la lava quemo las puertas y el techo sellando cada salida del lugar.

— No vengo a pelear— aclaro Naruto.

— Muy tarde— Exclamo la chica lanzándose hacia el joven Kage con una combinación de puñetazos y patadas.

Naruto detuvo fácilmente todos sus golpes y la lanzo hacia atrás con una patada, la chica gimió con dolor al levantarse del suelo y comenzó a hacer sellos con sus manos.

—**Yōton: Yōgan Gaizā**— Dijo la chica golpeando el suelo con sus manos.

Naruto vio como un Geiser de lava salió de la tierra. Rápidamente la lava se convirtió en una especie de vaina y se dirigió hacia Naruto.

— _Mierda...Es peor que Mei_— pensó el chico mientras hacía unos sellos con sus manos.

— **¡Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!** — Exclamo Naruto y la tierra bajo de el estallo Mientras que un gran Dragón de Agua salía de ella y se dirijo hacia el Jutsu de la chica destruyéndolo.

— ¿Ya te cansaste?— pregunto Naruto a la chica que lo miraba asombrada.

La mujer crujió sus dientes y miro con frialdad a Naruto. Comenzó a hacer unos sellos y a acumular Chakra.

— _Mierda, está concentrando mucha Chakra_— Pensó Naruto Preparándose para esquivar el ataque.

— **¡Doton: Tsuchi Kairō!** — se escucho.

Naruto vio como rocas aparecieron frente a la chica creando una especie de caverna donde la chica fue encerrada.

— Hey porque me atacaste a mí, papa— escucho Naruto.

— ¿Te dije que no le ataques Kurotsuchi? — indico el hombre que había aparecido.

Naruto observo al hombre, era alto y fornido. Tiene el pelo oscuro y termina en una cola de caballo, una nariz abultada y barba. El chico reconoció fácilmente al hijo del Sandaime Tsuchikage, Kitsuchi.

— Bienvenido Tskikage-sama— indico el hombre.

— ¿Es un Kage? — escucho a la chica en la caverna.

— Gracias por intervenir Kitsuchi, de otra forma esto huera terminado mal— indico Naruto.

El hombre asintió pero no se movió del lugar.

— ¿A que a venido hasta aquí? — pregunto el Jounnin.

— Necesito ver a su padre— indico Naruto.

— Padre no ha visto a nadie en años, Tsukikage-sama, no veo porque comience ahora— índico el hombre.

— Lo hará si sabe las noticias— indico Naruto.

— Sobre los ejércitos abandonando Iwa para atacar Konoha—indico el hombre.

Naruto Sonrió.

— No...Sobre mis ejércitos apunto de invadir Iwa— indico el chico.

Un silencio incomodo apareció por unos segundos hasta que una carcajada se escucho.

Naruto miro hacia donde provenía y vio a un viejo de nariz roja aparecer levitándose.

—Eres interesante chico, apuesto que no vienes aquí a decirme que invadirás Iwa, cierto— dijo Onoki.

Naruto sonrió.

— O no, Sandaime. Vengo a pedir tu ayuda para hacerlo— aclaro el joven.

EL viejo parpadeo.

— ¿Porque iría contra mi propia villa? — pregunto el Sandaime Tsuchikage.

Mientras tanto Kitsuchi quito su Jutsu liberando a Kurotsuchi, quien miraba a Naruto curiosa. EL rubio llevo las manos a la máscara y rápidamente se la quito, mostrándole su rostro al Sandaime que lo miro en Shock, Para luego volver a reír.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kuchiki Byakuria miro con frialdad al templo donde se encontraban, habían llegado el con su teniente y seis hombres más a un templo en el país del fuego.

— ¿Cuanto más Renji? — pregunto el noble viendo a su teniente que estaba dibujando unos sellos en el suelo.

— Solo unos minutos más, capitán— indico el pelirrojo.

Byakuria miro con frialdad como los demás hacían dibujos en la tierra.

— _Rukia, ¿Alguna novedad?_ — pensó el capitán.

— _Ninguna Oni-sama, No hay noticias del Shodaime desde que encontró a Ryōtenbin no Onoki_— Escucho en su mente el Jounnin.

EL hombre se quedo quieto, las cosas seguían según el plan, un plan muy arriesgado si le preguntaban a él. Pero también un plan que si se lograba lograrían estar por encima de las cinco villas.

Algo arriesgado pero que seria útil con el tiempo.

— _Aun así sigo pensando que Naruto se arriesga demasiado, si quiere ayudar a Konoha debería simplemente ir con el ejercito a Hi no Kuni y destruir a Orochimaru y sus ejércitos_— Pensó Byakurian.

— _Si pero en ese caso Tsuki no sato no ganaría mucho, Naruto-sama sabe lo que hace o ni-sama_— escucho a Rukia en su mente.

Byakuria alzo una ceja ante la respuesta de Rukia, claramente la chica no le gusto nada el comentario negativo hacia su esposo.

— _Has cambiado Rukia, bien por ti_— pensó el hombre pero esta vez no recibió respuesta alguna de la chica.

— Capitán estamos listos— escucho Byakuria.

EL hombre se acerco y Clavo una Kunai dorada a dos metros del dibujo en el suelo.

— Muy bien, Shondaime-sama faltan cuarenta minutos, descansen hasta entonces— índico Byakurian.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shizuko miro atentamente a Komamura mientras el hombre terminaba de discutir con Mei Terumi la estrategia de batalla.

— ¿Estamos listos? — pregunto una voz y la mujer giro para ver a Amaru esperándola.

La chica asintió y señalo a Mei.

— Naruto-sama aun no llega— indico Shizuko.

— Tranquila, Naruto llegara pronto...Es tu primera batalla— pregunto ella.

Shizuko asintió.

— Al menos la primera contra otra villa— aclaro la chica.

Amaru asintió.

— Bien quédate cerca mío, Naruto no está muy feliz que tú tengas que estar aquí— aclaro Amaru.

— ¿Porque? Soy una guerrera...Una Shinobi— índico Shizuko molesta.

— No tienes mucha experiencia, no eres como, Mirajane, Ultear, Yoruichi o _Lona, Naruto solo se preocupa por ti Shizuko_— índico Amaru.

— Y tú...Tampoco tienes experiencia— Aclaro Shizuko.

— No...Pero tengo habilidades especiales y lo sabes— Indico Amaru.

— Ser una jinchuriki no te otorga inmortalidad— aclaro Shizuko.

— No...Pero me da habilidades especiales...Pero eso no es el problema Shizuko, no olvides que a pesar de ser esposa de Naruto, eres también una de sus ninjas, le debes obediencia a nuestro Kage— índico Amaru más agresiva.

Shizuko suspiro y asintió.

— Es bueno que lo entiendas, porque tus órdenes son apoyarnos, no estar en batalla, tú no te separas de mí, entendido— Ordeno Amaru.

Shizuko lanzo un soplido pero asintió.

— Ya está todo arreglado— escucharon y vieron a Mei junto a un hombre Alto con una armadura que cubría desde los pies hasta la cabeza, Sajin Komamura capitán del escuadrón E.

— Si señor— respondieron las chicas.

— Andando— indico el capitán y salió del lugar.

Shizuko lo siguió llegaron hasta un terreno desolado y Komamura lanzo un Kunai Dorado al suelo.

— ES hora— indico el hombre y puso sus manos en un sello tipo Katon.

—**Hiraishin Kai**— Musito Komamura.

El Kunai dorado se ilumino y desapareció para ser remplazado por un hombre en una toga blanca con una luna en el pecho y una máscara negra.

— Naruto— musito Amaru.

Shizuko le miro también a unos pasos atrás de Amaru, vio que Naruto dirigió su mirada a ella en un gesto protector.

— ¿Todo listo?— pregunto el rubio.

— Si, Shondaime-sama, ¿Y Yoruichi?—pregunto el capitán del escuadrón E.

—Se encuentra con su ejército junto a Onoki y sus hombres, el ataque comenzara en treinta minutos— índico el chico.

Mei detrás de el sonrió.

— Muy bien esta todo preparado entonces— indico la mujer.

— Si, ¿y el sello?— pregunto Naruto.

— Por aquí— indico Komamura.

Caminaron unos metros hacia la esquina del lugar donde había un gran sello en el suelo.

— Bien— dijo Naruto y se acerco al centro del sello, mientras que los demás esperábamos afuera.

EL sello se comenzó a iluminar mientras el chakra de Naruto era expulsado de su cuerpo. El rubio no dijo nada solo hizo un corte en su mano dejando que la sangre fluya en ella.

— **Kuchiyose** **Hiraishin no jutsu**— Exclamo el rubio golpeando el suelo con sus manos.

Luego de un segundo una gran nube de humo apareció para que unos segundos después desaparezca y un momero de más de quinientos Shinobis y trescientos Samuráis aparecieron de la nada.

— Todo listo, Byakuria esta apunto de invocarme, sigan con el plan— aclaro Naruto a Mei y Komamura. Los cuales cabecearon.

EL chico giro y fue hacia Amaru, le dijo algo en el oído y la chica giro para ver a Shizuko, luego asintió y redivivo un pequeño beso de Naruto en los labios.

El chico se dirigió hacia Shizuko y la miro con preocupación.

— Estaré bien— aclaro Shizuko.

— Ten cuidado...No te separes de Amaru y su grupo— indico el rubio acariciándole la mejilla.

La actitud fría de Shizuko cambio un poco con el toque.

Naruto la atrajo y beso con mas pación que a Amaru. Antes de desaparecer en un brillo dorado.

Shizuko suspiro, por una parte ella era una independiente sinovia y no le gustaba la sobreprotección que Naruto le daba, por otro le gustaba que se preocupe por ella.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Byakuria miro atentamente a Naruto mientras este había invocado más de mil Shinobis y unos setecientos Samurais.

— Andando— indico Naruto

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

— Hime, ha empezado— indico Jiraiya.

Tsunade lo vio mientras el hombre la esperaba junto a una guardia de Anbu.

— Andando— indico la rubia.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Orochimaru miro con placer las puertas de Konoha.

— Es hora— aclaro Murakami.

Mogui se lamio los labios y observo detrás de el como unos nueve mil Shinobis los esperaban.

— **Kuchiyose** **no jutsu**— Exclamo el Sannin, golpeando el suelo con su mano.

Una enorme serpiente apareció de una nube de humo y envistió la puerta de la aldea destruyéndola y ganándose miles de gritos.

— ¡ATAQUEN! —

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Fin del capitulo


	6. La llegada

_**Tsukikage**_

_**Capitulo 5**_

_**La llegada**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto miraba atentamente a sus hombres mientras todos iban corriendo a gran velocidad sobre los límites del país del fuego.

Desgraciadamente aun estaban horas de Konoha y eran tantos que debían ir por caminos largos para pasar desapercibidos.

— _Aguanten un poco mas...Llegaremos pronto Tsunade-Bachan, Erosennin_— pensaba el chico mientras corría a lado de sus hombres.

— ¿Que haremos cuando lleguemos?— pregunto Byakuya.

— Nos dividiremos en cuatro Grupos, y destruiremos a los enemigos del este, norte, oeste y sur de la villa— aclaro Naruto.

— ¿Y los Kages?— pregunto el líder del clan.

— Yo me encargare de ellos— aclaro Naruto.

Byakuya cabeceo y siguió su camino.

— _Rukia_— pensó el chico.

— _¿Si, Shodaime-sama?_ —escucho el chico en su mente.

— _Quiero que te encargues personalmente de dividir a los grupos, asigna líderes, y divídelos según sus habilidades, quiero tanto Shinobis como Samuráis en los mismos grupos, personas con habilidades que puedan apoyarse en batalla_— pensó el rubio.

— _Entendido_— escucho el chico.

Pasaron unos minutos y Luego Naruto escucho la voz de Rukia en su cabeza.

— Grupo este...Líder, Kuchiki Byakuya, tenientes, Mystogan, Abarai Renji y Gajeel Redfox, doscientos samuráis, ciento cincuenta Ninjas apoyándolos—índico la chica.

— Bien, que hay de los demás— pensó Naruto.

— Grupo norte, líder, Laxus Dreyar, tenientes, Fried Justine, Ichigo Kurosaki y Freya, trescientos ninjas y cincuenta samuráis apoyándolos— indico rukia.

— Grupo Sur, líder, Jellal Fernández, tenientes, Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Erza Scarlet y Shigure Kōsaka, trescientos samuráis y cuarenta ninjas apoyándolos— indico Rukia.

— ¿Dos maestras en armas de elite en un grupo? — pregunto Naruto.

— Si, creemos que poner a Erza con Shigure podría darnos ventaja, ambas son muy adeptas a trabajar en equipo— indico la chica.

— ¿Ok y el ultimo?— pregunto Naruto.

— Grupo oeste, Líder, Gildarts Clive tenientes Sakaki Shio, Shirahama Kenichi, Miu Fūrinji y Shūhei Hisagi, doscientos samuráis y trescientos ninjas, apoyándolo— aclaro Rukia.

— Bien informales, cuando lleguemos a ver a Konoha nos dividiremos—indico Naruto.

— ¿Ira en algún grupo?— pregunto Rukia.

— No...Iré directamente con los Kages— aclaro el rubio.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

En el este de Konoha

Konohamaru maldijo mientras esquivaba el golpe del ninja de Kiri. Este lo miraba con frialdad mientras hacia una decena de sellos con sus manos.

— ¡**Suiton: Kaihoudan no jutsu**! — exclamo el ninja lanzando de su boca un poderoso torrente de Agua.

— ¡**Doton: Doro Gaeshi no jutsu**! — exclamo Konohamaru.

Una pared de roca se puso frente a él y detuvo el torrente de agua que le lanzo su enemigo.

Konohamaru lanzo un par de Kunais a su enemigo y miro a su alrededor mientras el ninja de Kiri esquivaba las cuchillas.

Había una decena de ninjas muertos y sus compañeros peleaban contra varios oponentes, desgraciadamente de los trescientos ninjas que vinieron con él, cincuenta habían caído, y sus enemigos eran cientos más que ellos.

— _Si esto sigue así, estaremos perdidos_— pensó el chico y salto a un lado para esquivan unas cuantas Shurinken que venían hacia él.

— ¡**Doton: Doryuu Taiga no jutsu**! — escucho el chico y vio como un rio de lodo se dirigía hacia él.

— ¡**Katon: Haisekishou no jutsu**! — se escucho y el chico vio como una nube de ceniza golpeo al lodo calentándolo y convirtiéndolo en tierra.

Konohamaru miro a su lado a Chōji Akimichi quien había lanzado el jutsu y lo había salvado.

— Te debo una Chōji — indico Konohamaru y se lanzo sobe el ninja de Kiri.

Chōji observo al más joven pelear y sonrió, para luego lanzarse sobre otros dos ninjas.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Oeste de Konoha.

Gai suspiro mientras lanzaba a otros tres oponentes de una patada voladora hacia atrás. Miro a su alrededor para ver a Lee peleando contra dos oponentes a la vez, por otro lado también estaban Neji y Kiba combatiendo contra grupos enteros de diez hombres cada uno.

— _Cada vez somos menos y ellos mas_— pensó el Jounnin preocupado.

Gai vio como un ninja de Kiri con una gran espada corría hacia él y salto sobre su oponente.

— **¡Dainamikku Akushon!** — exclamo Gai y con un par de patadas voladoras le quito el arma a su oponente y luego lo golpeo.

— ¡**Gouwan**! — escucho Gai y luego una terrible explosión.

Miro a ver de donde provenía y vio a la chica de pelo rosa con su mano en un cráter y a su alrededor decenas de Shinobis de Iwa.

— _Idéntica a Tsunade-sama_— pensó Gai con algo de miedo.

— ¡Exelente Sakura-san!— escucho la exclamación de Lee quien peleaba con entusiasmo como si no entendiera que estaban en guerra.

— ¡**Zankuuha**! — dijo el ninja del sonido con el que Lee peleaba lanzando aire comprimido de sus manos mientras que Lee lo evadía fácilmente y se lanzaba sobre él.

— ¡**Konoha Senpuu**! — exclamo Lee lanzando un gran número de patadas sobre su oponente del sonido lanzándolo a volar en el aire.

Desgraciadamente dos ninjas aprovecharon la situación y lanzaron unos Shurinken sobre Lee, el chico se cubrió como pudo pero una sombra se puso frente a el recibiendo los Shurinken.

Lee observo que no era una persona, tiene una apariencia humana pero tiene un cabeza larga y con forma de cilindro, unos tres ojos, uno cuernos rojos que salen de su cabeza y seis brazos, también tiene un cabello liso color negro.

Una marioneta, observo detrás de él a Kankuro quien movía los hilos de Chakra con sus dedos y usaba a la marioneta para atacar a su oponente.

— ¡Gracias, Kankuro-san! — exclamaba Lee feliz de la vida, el ninja de Suna le salió una gota de sudor al escucharlo.

— ¡Lee concentrate! — Exclamo Gai mientras lanzaba una patada sobre un ninja de Kiri.

— Si Gai-sensei— exclamo Lee golpeando a un ninja de Iwa.

— ¡Lee!—Exclamo Gai, golpeando a un ninja de Oto.

— ¡Gai-sensei! — Exclamo Lee mientras lanzaba una patada sobre un ninja de Oto.

— ¡Lee!—Exclamo Gai, golpeando a un ninja de Kiri.

— ¡Gai-sensei! — Exclamo Lee mientras golpeaba a otro ninja.

Los ninjas de Kiri, Oto, Iwa, Suna y Konoha tenían grandes gotas de sudor al escucharlos.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Konoha sur.

— ¡**Jubaku Satsu!**—Exclamo Kurenai.

El ninja frente de ella vio como la mujer se convertía en un árbol y lo atrapaba entre sus ramas. Kurenai salió del árbol como si fuera un fantasma y lo decapito con su Kunai.

— _Al menos son débiles contra Genjutsus_— pensó la Jounnin mientras que vio que tres ninjas de Kiri corrían hacia ella.

— ¡**Hakke Kusho**! — Escucho la Jounnin y los ninjas que corrían hacia ella salieron volando por un viento a presión que apareció.

— Gracias Hinata— dijo Kurenai viendo a la Hyuga a su lado, esta simplemente le sonrió y ambas se dirigieron hacia los ninjas de Oto y Kiri que las atacaban.

— **Arashi Kikaichu**— se escucho un murmullo.

Los ninjas de Oto y Kiri vieron con horror mientras un enjambre de insectos aparecía y los atacaba.

Kurenai sonrió al verlo.

Shino no había cambiado en nada, se lo veía tranquilo y sin miedo frente a la situación mientras eliminaba a todo enemigo. Vio como Ino usaba su jutsu sobre un oponente que no entendía porque su cuerpo se movía solo.

Pero la mujer no era tonta, sus aliados caían, mientras que sus enemigos se multiplicaban.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Konoha Norte.

— ¡**Chidori**! —Exclamo Kakashi mientras atravesaba a un buen número de ninjas con su mano cargada con electricidad.

— **Chidori Nagashi**— escuchó el Jounnin y observo a un Anbu envuelto en electricidad y a su alrededor decenas de ninjas electrocutados.

— **Kage Nui no Jutsu**— Exclamo Shikamaru creando hilos de Sombra que atravesaban a sus oponentes.

— ¡**Fūton: Kakeami**! — Exclamo Temari lanzando una corriente de viento igual a un huracán que elimino a todo lo que había frente a ella.

— _Problemática_— pensó Shikamaru con una sonrisa mientras veía como Temari aniquilaba a todo lo que se le ponía enfrente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara, Tsunade Y Jiraiya peleaban juntos contra los tres Kages.

— ¡**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**! —lanzando sobre Jiraiya cientos de Shurinkens.

— ¡**Ninpou: Hari Jizo**! — exclamo Jiraiya y su pelo creció rodeando su cuerpo como si fueses agujas.

Las shurinken que lo golpearon no le hicieron nada.

— ¡**Ninpou: RajinShigami no jutsu**! — exclamo Jiraiya y su cabello tomo la forma de un León que se dirigió hacia Orochimaru.

— Kukuku, Jiraiya realmente crees poder atraparme— dijo Orochimaru divertido mientras lo evitaba.

— No realmente, pero matarte si puedo— indico el Sannin ante la clara diversión de Orochimaru.

— ¡Jiraiya, concéntrate que tenemos problemas!— exclamo Tsunade.

— ¡**Doton: Doryuudan no Jutsu**! — Exclamo el Tsuchikage lanzando un Dragón de lodo sobre la mujer.

Tsunade simplemente golpeo con fuerza el suelo y creó un cráter, el Dragón de lodo cayó sobre el cráter ante la molestia del Kage de Iwa.

— ¡**Suiton: Suishouha**! — Exclamo Murakami.

Un tornado de Agua salió de la nada para dirigirse hacia Garra, pero el Kazekage simplemente creó una pared protectora de arena que lo protegió del ataque.

— ¡**Suiton: Mizu Rentogen**! — Exclamo el Mizukage lanzando un chorro de agua a presión a gran velocidad, el agua atravesó la esfera de arena con la cual garra se protegía fácilmente.

— Je te tengo— murmuro el mizukage.

— ¡**Ryūsa Bakuryū**! — Escucho el Kage.

Y vio a su izquierda como una avalancha de Arena se dirigía a él.

— ¡**Suiton: Suijinheki**! —Exclamo el Kage protegiéndose de la avalancha con su pared de agua.

—Esto se vuelve peligroso— musito el Mizukage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kirigakure no sato

— ¡**Futton: Kōmu no Jutsu**!— Exclamo Mei Terumi mientras frente a ella las puertas se derretían al sentir el vapor que largaba por la boca.

Miles de ninjas entraron rápidamente a la ciudad con las puertas destruidas mientras que unos cientos los esperaban para combatir.

— ¡**Hyoton: Ransu**! — Exclamo Gray mientras de sus manos salían decenas de lanzas de hielo que impactaban en los Mercenarios de Kiri.

— ¡**Santōka**! — Se escucho y Mei vio que Utakata el antiguo ninja de Kiri lanzaba sobre los mercenarios cientos de burbujas de acido que al explotar derretían piel y hueso.

Berserker un muchacho joven rubio se lanzaba sobre decenas de Shinobis y mercenario usando únicamente manos y pies, sin ningún ninjutsu golpeando a cada uno que llegaba, Mei vio como rápidamente los mercenarios eran reducidos por el chico solo.

— ¡APA! — escucho la chica y vio al maestro del Muai Tai Apachai Hopachai dando poderosos rodillazos que acababan con diez hombres a la vez.

— ¡**Meiton: Kage no tama**! — Exclamo Amaru lanzando una docena de bolas oscuras de sus manos golpeando a sus oponentes y matándolos instantáneamente.

— ¡Enbu**: Ni no Dan**! — Exclamo Shizuka mientras que giraba y se convertía en un remolino al mismo tiempo lanzaba cientos de Kunais sobre los enemigos.

Mei sonrió ante la fácil batalla que tenían, pero con tantos shinobis poderosos que podían hacer sus enemigos.

— ¡Yōton**: Kakazan**! — Exclamo Mei lanzando una ola gigante de lava hacia sus oponentes

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iwakure no sato

— JAJAJAJA, vamos vengan aquí, soy la más sexy y hermosa de las esposas del Tsukikage, La gran Yoruichi — exclamo una mujer de tez oscura mientras derribaba a decenas de oponentes moviéndose tan rápido como un relámpago.

— ¡Yoruichi-sama!— decía una mujer de estatura baja y cabello corto azul siguiéndola mientras trataba de detenerla.

— Los niños de hoy— suspiro Onoki.

— Onoki, tu traidor— exclamo un ninja.

— ¿Traidor? Bueno quizás lo sea, que eres tu basura— dijo el viejo con arrogancia.

El ninja lanzo un par de Shurinken pero el Sandaime Tsuchikage los evadió fácilmente.

— ¿Acaso no me expulsaron porque deseaba paz con Konoha? ¿Porque trataba de que Iwa sobreviva?— pregunto el viejo esquivando una Kunai.

— Te uniste a enemigos e invadiste tu villa— dijo el ninja de Iwa.

— solo trato de sacar la basura...Cosas que el idiota de Mogui trajo...Cosas como tu— indico el Sandaime.

— ¡**Doton: Doryou Dango no jutsu**! —Exclamo el shinobi golpeando la tierra y arrancando de ella un trozo enorme como un cuerpo y lanzándolo sobre el Sandaime.

Onoki lo evadió fácilmente y apunto con sus manos hacia el Shinobi.

— ¡**Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu**! —Exclamo el viejo encerrando a un Shinobi en un cubo transparente.

— Es tu fin— índico el viejo mientras el cubo explotaba evaporando al shinobi.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Este de Konoha

Konohamaru estaba agotado, no tenía casi nada de Chakra, tenía seis oponentes encima y no parecía poder usar Ninjutsus. Hanabi a su lado no estaba mejo.

— _Se acabo_— pensó el chico.

— ¡Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu! —Escucho el chico y vio como un dragón de Agua se dirigía hacia ellos a gran velocidad.

— Tetsuryū no Uroko—Escucho el chico al mismo al mismo tiempo que una sombra se ponía enfrente del dragón de agua y el.

Konohamaru parpadeo y vio a un hombre que parecía hecho de metal, el hombre llevaba unos guantes negros cubriendo sus nudillos y el área de la palma con un protector de metal. Viste unos pantalones negros, una camisa color azul marino parecido mucho al negro, tiene un largo y negro cabello en forma de puntas.

Konohamaru observo la insignia de su aldea, parecía una media Luna. No era de Kiri, ni de Oto, ni de Mizu, ni tampoco de Konoha.

— ¿Quién eres? —Pregunto un ninja de Kiri.

— Gajeel Redfox de Tsuki no Kuni— indico el chico con arrogancia.

— _Tsuki no kuni, ¿pero que hace aquí?_— pensó el chico.

— Te adelantaste Gajeel— escucho Konohamaru y vio como un grupo cientos de hombres aparecían.

— Lo lamento Renji, me entusiasme— indico el chico.

—Largo quieren morir— grito un ninja de Oto.

— ¿Y tú eres quien nos matara?— pregunto una voz fría.

Hanabi observo al hombre de cabello Largo negro al igual que sus ojos que muestran una seriedad inmutable. Su seño estaba fruncido y su inexpresividad lo hacía ver como una persona de poco humor. Vestía un traje negro con una bufanda blanca

— ¿Tu eres Kuchiki Byakuya? —dijo un ninja de Kiri.

— ¿Lo conoces? — pregunto uno de Oto.

— Es el líder del más poderoso clan de Samurais que existen, los Kuchiki— dijo el ninja de Kiri.

— Veo que me conoces, pero ahora no solo soy eso, soy el capitán del sexto escuadrón de Tsuki no sato y el hombre que les matara en unos momentos—indico Byakuya sin inmutarse.

— ¿Qué? — dijo un ninja de Iwa.

— Ya hablamos suficiente, ahora mueran— susurro el capitán sacando su Katana.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oeste de Konoha.

Lee cayo luego de recibir una patada en pleno pecho, había tenido que usar cuatro puertas lo que lo agoto, Sakura intento curarlo pero siendo atacados cada segundo no podía, Gai trataba de ganar tiempo, pero un ninja de Oto corrió hacia ellos con su mano una Kunai que resplandecía con Chakra.

— ¡LEE! — Grito Gai.

Sakura vio en Shock como la Kunai se dirigía hacia ellos sin poder hacer nada. Pero de la nada una cadena apareció cortándole la cabeza al ninja.

Todos giraron para ver a un gran grupo de Hombres acercarse, el que tiro la cadena era un joven alto, de figura atlética, su pelo es negro y erizado y tenía una pose con los ojos entrecerrados y un tatuaje en su mejilla con el número 69 y una cicatriz en forma de tres líneas verticales en uno de sus ojos.

Gai miro el símbolo de su aldea.

— _Tsuki no sato, ¿que hacen aquí?_ —pensó el Jounnin. De repente reconoció a alguien entre todos los hombres que llegaban.

— ¡Sakaki! — Exclamo Gai.

— Hey amigo, ¿necesitas una mano?— pregunto el Karateca con una sonrisa depredadora.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Norte de Konoha

Kakashi respiraba con dificultad mientras que mataba a otro Shinobi, Sasuke y su grupo también estaban en problemas.

— _Solo podremos durar unos minutos más, si no conseguimos apoyo_— pensó el Ninja copiador.

— Doton: Doroku paishi— Escucho Kakashi para ver una gran pared de piedra dirigirse hacia él.

Sin embargo la pared fue destruida por un hombre que se puso en frente de Kakashi, el Jounnin vio como el hombre parecía brillar con electricidad en todo su cuerpo.

Kakashi lo observo y vio que detrás de el venían cientos de Shinobis, el Jounnin observo la insignia de la aldea.

— _Tsuki no sato, ¿porque nos ayudan?_ — pensaba Kakashi.

Sin embargo el hombre no dijo nada y con la velocidad de un relámpago salió a atacar a los de Oto, Kiri e Iwa, seguido por sus hombres.

Temari sonrió.

— _Así que viniste_— pensó ella.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sur de Konoha

Kurenai miraba con horror como los Shinobis enemigos atacaban, Hinata estaba tirada en el suelo siendo protegida por Shino, mientras que Ino trataba de curarla.

— _Es el fin_— pensó la Jounnin.

Pero de repente decenas de Shurinken aparecieron matando a los Shinobis que atacaban, la chica giro y vio a un grupo de cientos de Shinobis acercarse.

— ¿Quienes son? — musito la Jounnin.

— Tía Shigure— escucho a Tenten.

— Hola Tenten, venimos a apoyar a Konoha— indico la mujer sin emociones.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Tsunade, miro a Jiraiya usando su modo de Ermitaño protegiéndola y a Garra.

— _Mierda, como pueden vencernos_— pensó ella cansada.

— Acabemos con esto— escucho a Orochimaru.

— ¡**Doton: Doryuudan no Jutsu**! — Exclamo el Tsuchikage lanzando un Dragón de gran poder.

— ¡**Suiton: Suiton Rokakuigin**! —Exclamo el Mizukage lanzando un torbellino de agua de gran tamaño.

— ¡**Katon: Karyuu Endan**! — Exclamo Orochimaru lanzando un rayo de fuego con un increíble poder.

Los Dos Kage y el Sannin miraron con Horror los ataques de tanto poder. Sabían que todo había terminado.

— **¡Kuchiyose Yata No Kagami!**— se escucho.

Tsunade, Jiraiya y Gaara miraron como los tres ataques se desvanecieron en el aire y un hombre parado frente a ellos con un escudo similar al de un espejo.

—_Yara no Kagami, imposible_— pensó Orochimaru viendo el legendario espejo capaz de detener cualquier ataque frente a él.

Luego su vista se fijo en el hombre que había aparecido y defendido a Jiraiya, la Hokage y el Kazekage. Los Shinobis que peleaban alrededor también se detuvieron para ver al nuevo personaje.

Esta vestido con una toga blanca con una luna en el pecho y una máscara negra.

— Así que viniste— pensó Gaara.

— ¿Quién es él? — pensó la rubia Hokage.

— _EL Tsukikage, ¿pero porque vino_?— se pregunto Jiraiya.

El Tsukikage miro al Mizukage, al Tsuchikage y a Orochimaru para luego darse la vuelta y mirar a Tsunade, Jiraiya y Gaara.

Tsunade sintió esos ojos azules que parecían decirle algo, había algo en ellos. Una especie de cariño que le lleno de calor el pecho, por alguna razón. Luego giro nuevamente y miro directamente a los ojos de Orochimaru.

— A pasado el tiempo, Hebi-teme—

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fin del capitulo


	7. Uzumaki Naruto

_**Tsukikage**_

_**Capitulo 6**_

_**Uzumaki Naruto**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Orochimaru parpadeo al escucharlo.

— _¿Acaso lo conozco?_ — Pensó el Sannin.

— ¿Lo conoces?— escucho a Mogui preguntar.

— No estoy seguro— indico el Sannin.

— Me has olvidado— dijo Naruto tocándose el pecho en una pose dolorida.

— Después de todo lo que paso entre nosotros...Eso duele— decía Naruto.

Mogui y Murakami miraban a Orochimaru con extrañeza.

— Ja lo sabia— escucharon a Jiraiya mientras Gaara trataba de no reír.

— ¿Quien eres? — pregunto Orochimaru.

Naruto sonrió detrás de su máscara y simplemente golpeo el suelo con sus manos, al hacerlo una nube de humo apareció.

— _A invocado algo_— pensó Orochimaru poniéndose en guardia.

— Hay decenas de países—.

— Hay cientos de aldeas—

— Hay miles de sinovias—

— Pero solo existe un Tsukikage— escucharon todos y la nube se estaba desapareciendo.

Naruto estaba junto a dos leones blancos que sostenían con sus bocas un cartel que decía SHONDAMIME TSUKIKAGE y Naruto tenía dos abanicos en las manos haciendo una pose totalmente ridícula.

— ¡YO SOY EL GRAN TSUKIKAGE!— Exclamo el chico.

Orochimaru, Mogui, Murakami, Tsunade, Jiraiya y Gaara cayeron al suelo al verlo.

— _Es un payaso_— pensó Mogui.

— _Que ridículo_— pensó Murakami.

— _Otro Jiraiya_— pensó Orochimaru.

— _No ha cambiado en nada_— pensaba Gaara.

— _Dios mío es un Jiraiya más joven_— pensó Tsunade.

— _No estuvo mal_— pensó Jiraiya.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los ninjas de Kiri, Oto e Iwa apenas podían contra el equipo de Byakuya, este observaba sin emociones mientras atravesaba a ninja tras ninja. Todos se movían a altas velocidades, con jutsus, habilidades, y técnicas de espada que ninguno había visto jamás.

— Hadō #4: Byakurai— Musito Byakuya de su dedo salió un rayo blanco a increíble velocidad que atravesaba a todos los oponentes frente a él.

— _Increíble, mato a ocho de ellos con un solo ataque_— pensó Konohamaru.

— ¡Hadō #1: Shō! — Exclamo Renji paralizando a sus oponentes para luego rápidamente decapitarlos con su espada la cual al parecer podía armarse y desarmarse a voluntad.

— _Esa espada esta a la par contra los Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu_— Pensó Choji.

— Matenrou lit. Skyscraper— dijo Mistogan golpeando sus cuatro varas en el suelo.

Hanabi vio con maravilla como decenas de hombre comenzaban a gritar y caer inconscientes en el suelo.

— _Genjutsu_— pensó la chica.

— ¡Tetsuryū no hoko! — exclamo Gajeel expulsando de su boca una ola de acerco que aplastaba a sus rivales.

— Estos tipos son geniales— musito Konohamaru

— ¿Porque nos atacan? — pregunto Incrédulo Un ninja de Kiri.

— Ordenes de nuestro Kage— índico Renji encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿pero Porque, quien es tu Kage? — pregunto un ninja de Oto.

— Muy bien te lo diré, el nombre de mi kage es... —

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

— KIA, tomen esto— Exclamo Sasaki mientras movía los brazos a tanta velocidad que no se veían mientras golpeaba a decenas de ninjas al mismo tiempo, sus ojos brillaban con luz dorada de entusiasmo.

— _Sasaki no ha cambiado en nada_—pensaba Gai.

— **¡Mubyoshi!**— Exclamo Kenichi golpeando a un oponente en pleno estomago lanzándolo hacia tras con la fuerza de un huracán.

— _Increíble que poder_— pensó Lee al ver al chico de apariencia débil que lanzo al oponente tan fuerte como la propia Sakura.

— ¡**Hyōi Kazekirihane**! — Exclamo Miu lanzando una patada voladora sobre su oponente y derribando a tres otros ninjas que estaban detrás de este.

— _Wow, que patada_— pensó Sakura.

— **Bakudō 62 Hyappo Rankan**— Exclamo Shūhei Hisagi mientras decenas de varas de energía violeta salían de sus manos y atravesaban a decenas de ninjas.

— _Eso no fue un ninjutsu, ¿que fue eso?_ — pensó Neji.

— ¿Acaso planean una Guerra contra Oto, Kiri y Iwa?— pregunto un ninja de Oto.

— Nuestro Kage nos ordena atacar, nosotros lo hacemos— indico Shūhei.

— ¿quien es tu Kage? — pregunto un ninja de Kiri.

— Muy bien te lo diré, el nombre de mi kage es... —

XXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

— **¡Shichiseiken!**— Exclamo Jellal.

Siete pilares de la luz aparecieron del cielo y golpearon a una docena de oponentes cayendo como meteoritos.

— _Incesante técnica_— pensó Shino viendo a todos los enemigos que cayeron por un solo ataque.

— **¡Sōten ni zase Hyōrinmaru!**— exclamo Tōshirō levantando su Katana, de ella salió un dragón de hielo que envistió a una docena de oponentes congelándolos al instante.

— _¿Eso fue Hyoton? ¿O será una espada con habilidades de Hyoton?_ — pensó Kurenai.

— **Tenrin no Yoroi**— musito Erza para que su cuerpo se inunde con una luz dorada.

Cuando la luz despareció en su cuerpo apareció una armadura, era una armadura toda de metal que daba la forma de una especie de ángel de metal, aunque dejaba su estomago al descubierto y le daba un gran escote a la pelirroja.

Todos los Shinobis la vieron embobados. Pero la chica hizo aparecer dos espadas de todo su arsenal.

— **¡Saimitama!** —Exclamo ella. De sus espadas salió una honda de energía que decapito a una docena de shinobis frente a ella.

— _O esas espadas y armadura tienen una energía que nunca eh visto...Sera realmente Chakra_— pensó Hinata.

Shigure simplemente se lanzo con gran velocidad a una decena de oponentes y en menos de unos segundos los partió a todos en dos.

— _Tía Shigure sigue siendo la mejor maestra en armas del mundo, la mejor en la historia de todo nuestro Clan_— pensó Tenten viendo con maravilla a su tía.

— Luego de Konoha seguirá tu villa— dijo un ninja de Iwa furioso.

— Nuestro Kage ya se encargo de evitar eso— indico Jellal.

— ¿quien es tu Kage? — pregunto un ninja de Kiri.

— Muy bien te lo diré, el nombre de mi kage es... —

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

— ¡**Reijingu Boruto**! — Exclamo Laxus.

Y encima de el apareció una esfera de electricidad que el muchacho lanzo evaporando a quince oponentes de un golpe.

— ¿_Que increíble Raiton? ¿Pero porque no lo pude copiar?_ — pensó el ninja copia.

—**Yami no Ekurityūru: Itami**— Murmuro Fried Justine.

Unas runas aparecieron en siete shinobis que gritaron y cayeron al suelo con dolor.

— _¿Sera un Genjutsu?, no esas runas eran como sellos, ¿será un maestro de sellos?_— Pensaba Temari.

— ¡**Getsuga Tenshō**! — Exclamo Ichigo lanzando de su espada una honda de energía azul la cual tenía similitudes con la espada de Zabuza. Unos veinte oponentes murieron tras recibir el ataque y unos siete mas quedaron heridos.

— _Como es posible que tengan tanto poder...No merecen ese poder...Yo soy un Uchiha yo lo merezco, lo necesito para vengarme de él_— pensaba celoso el Uchiha.

— _**¡**_**Yamizuki!**—musito Freya golpeando a dos oponentes con su bastón y lanzándolos hacia atrás.

— _Una maestra en armas...Problemática_— pensó Shikamaru.

— Las pagaran, luego de terminar aquí, iremos a Uzu no Kuni y los destruiremos— indico un Ninja de Oto.

— No tienen poder para hacer eso— indico Ichigo.

— Porque hacen esto, no son aliados de Konoha— pregunto un ninja de Iwa.

— Las órdenes del Tsukikage son la ley— indico Laxus.

— ¿quien es tu Kage? — pregunto un ninja de Kiri.

— Muy bien te lo diré, el nombre de mi kage es... —

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

— Basta de juegos, Tsukikage— indico Mogui.

Naruto lo miro con curiosidad.

— Olvidare de tu interferencia porque no tengo nada contra tu villa, pero lárgate de Hi no kuni...Si no lo haces una vez que terminemos en Konoha iremos a Tsuki no sato— aclaro El Tsuchikage.

Naruto lo miro con diversión. Mientras que Murakami asintió lo dicho por el Kage del país de tierra.

— No sueñes que tu aldea pude hacer algo contra las nuestras— aclaro El Mizukage.

— ¿Sus aldeas? ¿A qué aldeas se refieren? — pregunto Naruto con diversión.

Todos lo escucharon incrédulos.

— ¡Te haces el gracioso! ¡Acaso osas preguntarnos eso, que ninja o Daimayo puede negar el poder de Iwagakure no sato o el de kirigakure no sato!— Exclamo Furioso Mogui.

Orochimaru miro con curiosidad, la conversación mientras trataba de descubrir la identidad del misterioso Tsukikage.

— Oh...No niego el poder de Iwagakure no sato o el de kirigakure no sato. Pero no entiendo. ¿Porque creen que esas aldeas son suyas?— indico Naruto.

Un silencio incomodo apareció en el lugar.

— ¿QUE? — Exclamo el Mizukage.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? Soy el Mizukage, líder de kirigakure, el es el Tsuchikage, Líder de Iwagakure— murmuro el Mizukage.

Una mirada de compresión apareció en los ojos de Naruto.

— Oh...Ustedes no saben las noticias— musito Naruto.

Orochimaru frunció una ceja.

Mogui y Murakami lo miraron confundidos.

Tsunade y Jiraiya lo miraron con curiosidad.

Gaara lo miraba con comprensión y contuvo una sonrisa.

— Sus aldeas...Bueno, como decirlo...Este actualmente...Bueno eh oído que están siendo invadidas— indico el chico.

El área se lleno de silencio.

Orochimaru se mordió los labios. No tenía información sobre esto.

Murakami y Mogui palidecieron.

Tsunade, Jiraiya y Garra contuvieron una sonrisa.

— ¿Que? — murmuro Mogui.

— Bueno creo que eso fue lo que escuche, una tal Mei Terumi está atacando Kirigakure— aclaro Naruto.

Los ojos de Murakami se llenaron de odio.

— Y un tal Onoki está atacando Iwagakure— indico Naruto.

Los ojos de Mogui se llenaron de furia.

— Imposible ellos no pueden hacerse con las villas por si solos. No tienen hombres suficientes para llegar a atacar las villas— musito Orochimaru.

— O solo digo los rumores, nada más— índico Naruto.

Murakami y Mogui se relajaron un poco.

— Después de todo, las villas deben tener grandes defensas— indico Naruto.

Mogui suspiro.

Murakami sonrió.

— Por supuesto a menos que no tengan suficientes hombres, con esta guerra— indico Naruto.

La sonrisa de los Kages se borro de sus rostros.

— Pero tranquilos de seguro los tienen...Después de todo qué clase de Kage sería tan idiota para ir a la guerra contra otra villa y no asegurarse de dejar al menos la mitad de sus hombres para proteger la suya— indico Naruto tranquilo.

Murakami estaba pálido y a Mogui le temblaba el labio.

— Digo es algo lógico en la guerra proteger tu villa antes que nada, cierto...Sobre todo cuando los enemigos tengan suficientes aliados para incrementar su poder— aclaro Naruto.

— ¿Aliados? — pregunto Orochimaru.

— Oh no lo sabias...No soy solo un Kage, también soy un Daimayo— indico Naruto.

Los demás lo miraron.

— ¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia, Orochimaru?— pregunto Naruto.

Los demás se le quedaron viendo.

— Un Kage protege su aldea, un Daimayo no, el poder de un Daimayo es usar todo su poder para tomar territorios, ha sido siempre así, no lo sabías. El poder de un Daimayo es el poder de agrandar su territorio, el poder de un Kage es el poder de proteger su territorio— aclaro Naruto.

— ¡TU!— Exclamo Mogui.

Naruto solo rio, saco de su bolsillo un pequeño papel y lo golpeo con su Chakra este papel se convirtió en una mariposa negra.

— Sandaime— dijo Naruto.

— Te escucho Tsukikage— indico la voz de Onoki en la mariposa.

— Aquí hay un viejo amigo tuyo, queriendo saber de tus planes— indico Naruto.

— Si hablas de Mogui puedes decirle que cuidare de Iwa bien...Ya tenemos el control del noventa por ciento de la villa, solo quedan los nobles y actualmente estamos negociando con ellos— aseguro el Sandaime Tsuchikage.

La mariposa se quemo luego de eso y Naruto saco otro papel y volvió a convertirlo en mariposa.

— Mei— dijo el chico.

— Si, dime— escucharon de la mariposa.

— ¿Como va todo? — pregunto él.

— Todo como planeamos, ya tomamos Kiri, solo quedan un par de fracciones de Anbu...Espera no ya están, Amaru se encargo de ellas con su grupo...Kiri es nuestra, por favor infórmale a Murakami que no lo necesitamos mas— aclaro la mujer y la mariposa se incinero.

— Has tomado nuestras villas— aclaro incrédulo el Mizukage.

— ¿Quien eres tu? — pregunto Orochimaru.

— ¿Aun no te has dado cuenta?— pregunto Naruto.

Orochimaru vio como el chico se daba vuelta y observaba la villa.

— Hacia tanto tiempo que no venia aquí— indico el con melancolía.

— ¿Qué? — musito Jiraiya.

Los demás vieron como el Tsukikage se llevo las manos al rostro y comenzó a quitarse la máscara, tardo unos segundos en despegarla de su rostro y luego vieron un rostro que hace años no veían. Tenía los ojos de un color azul claro, cabello rubio y unos bigotes en sus mejillas.

— Minato— musito Jiraiya.

— Imposible— dijo Tsunade.

— Yondaime Hokage...Pero tu estas muerto— dijo Mogui.

— ¿Que significa esto? — pregunto Orochimaru.

— Por eso siempre llevo mascara, la gente siempre me confunde con Minato Namikaze— indico el chico con un suspiro.

— No...No soy Minato Namikaze, pero es verdad que soy familiar del— índico Naruto.

— _¿Familiar? El único familiar vivo de Minato es..._ — pensaba Jiraiya.

Los ojos de Tsunade se iluminaron pensando en lo mismo que su compañero.

Gaara sonrió.

— ¿Familiar? Minato no tenia familia— aclaro Orochimaru.

— Konoha hizo creer eso a los demás de modo que sus enemigos no me ataquen cuando era joven— aclaro Naruto.

— ¿Quien demonios eres Tu? — pregunto Orochimaru enfadado.

— ¿Aun no te das cuenta?— pregunto Naruto.

— Fui un Shinobi de Konoha que fue exiliado, Soy Hijo de Minato Namikaze y esta es la tercera vez que nos vemos— aclaro Naruto.

— _¿Lo eh visto en dos ocasiones mas?_ — pensó el Sannin de la serpiente.

— Vamos no es tan difícil, quieres que te diga mas...Bueno, fui compañero de equipo de la persona que tu mas anhelas poseer, fui quien derroto al Shukaku de la arena en tu anterior invasión, fui quien convenció a Tsunade de ser la Hokage y fui quien derroto a tu precioso Uchiha y lo trajo a rastras a esta villa— indico el chico.

Los ojos de Orochimaru lo miraron con comprensión.

— ¿Ahora sabes quién soy? — pregunto el chico.

— Uzumaki Naruto— musito el Sannin.

— Correcto— aclaro Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fin del capitulo


	8. Los hombres de Naruto

_**Tsukikage**_

_**Capítulo 7**_

_**Los hombres de Naruto**_

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sonreía con arrogancia mientras miraba a sus enemigos.

— Así que el hijo prodigo, a vuelto— susurro Orochimaru.

— _El hijo de Yondaime Hokage_— pensó con furia el Tsuchikage.

— Un Uzumaki— pensó con algo de precaución el Mizukage.

Tsunade miraba a Naruto con una mescla de sentimientos, por un lado estaba feliz de verlo vivo y sano, por el otro se sentía algo incomoda que el niño la haya salvado y a sus compañeros.

Jiraiya lo miraba con algo de respeto y un poco de orgullo, podía sentir el poder que emanaba cada parte de su cuerpo, y eso lo hacía ciertamente orgulloso, puede que solo le enseñara dos técnicas, pero eso no quería decir que no se consideraba mentor del niño.

Gaara estaba un poco más relajado que antes, sabia del poder de Naruto y eso le daba esperanza, incluso sabia que el rubio no necesitaría ayuda en el combate que está a punto de empezar.

— Has vuelto después de tanto tiempo, Naruto-kun... ¿Porque? — dijo Orochimaru.

— ¿Disculpa? — pregunto Naruto.

— Esta aldea, te uso, humillo, desprecio, odio. ¿Porque les ayudas?— pregunto el Sannin.

— En esta aldea, existen personas que me importan...Además matar al Mizukage y Tsuchikage será útil para mi, si quiero tener cierto control sobre Kiri y Iwa— indico el rubio.

— Pudiste esperar que el ataque termine para matarlos, estarían cansados, tanto ellos como nuestros hombres— aclaro Orochimaru.

— Como te dije, tengo cierto interés en que algunas personas de aquí, sigan viviendo— indico Naruto.

— ¡Basta de charla! No pude matar a tu padre en la guerra, pero te matare a ti— Exclamo el Tsuchikage.

— Ya veo así que no has cambiado en nada...Sigues siendo un sujeto demasiado orgulloso, mi padre no te mato en la guerra porque tu Sandaime te salvo, y gracias a eso no pudo estar en el frente para la última batalla— dijo Naruto.

El Tsuchikage lo miro con aborrecimiento.

— Tú culpaste al Sandaime por haberte salvado, condenando a Iwa a la derrota— indico Naruto.

— Onoki fue débil, debió estar en el campo de batalla, no conmigo— indico el Tsuchikage.

— Pero te salvo la vida...No puedes ser tan miserable, estás vivo gracias a Onoki—indico Naruto.

— ¡No importa! Hubiera preferido morir a manos del Yondaime que perder la guerra— indico el hombre.

Naruto encogió de hombros.

— El hecho de que tengas tanto odio por Onoki y por Yondaime es lo que a condenado a Iwa, si tu no hubieras remplazado a Onoki, Iwa estaría a la par con Konoha...Pero gracias a tus estúpidos planes, la destrucción de monte Hino, la negación de una alianza con Suna, el destierro de Onoki y sus hombres, solo han debilitado cada poder militar que tu villa tenia...Eres un pésimo Kage Mogui—indico el chico.

Mogui tenía la cara roja de la humillación.

— ¡Te mostrare que clase de Kage soy! — indico el hombre.

Naruto vio como el chakra de Mogui crecía a niveles increíbles.

— _Así que ya lo va a hacer_— pensó el rubio con tranquilidad.

Mogui comenzó una serie de sellos mientras que Orochimaru y Murakami se alejaron.

— ¡**Kuchiyose no jutsu**! — Exclamo el Tsuchikage.

Una oleada de humo apareció y Naruto pudo ver como de ella salía un gigante de piedra con ojos rojos y cuerpo de piedra azul.

— _Así que ya trajo a su Golem_— pensó el rubio con una ceja alzada.

— Mátalo— dijo el Tsuchikage.

El Golem gigante lanzo un poderoso puñetazo hacia Naruto, pero el rubio solo sonrió.

— **Hyoton: Koriheki no jutsu**—Se escucho y enfrente de Naruto apareció un muro de Hielo.

El rubio lanzo un suspiro al ver tres sombras salir de la nada.

Una era una mujer que no vestía un traje estándar ninja sino una camisa blanca, falda un tanto corta marrón y unas medias que le llegaban hasta las rodillas violetas. Tenía cabello corto violeta y ojos celestes claros.

Los otros dos eran dos hombres. Uno de ellos bestia chaqueta y pantalón blanco y tenía una Katana, tenia además cabello y ojos celeste claro. El otro vestía un chaleco negro sin camisa debajo, y debajo un pantalón corto de color blanco que llega hasta las rodillas, una bufanda Blanca y unas sandalias negras. Además tenía el pelo rosado puntiagudo y ojos negros.

— ¿Que hacen aquí? Natsu, Mizore, Grimmjow — dijo Naruto algo enfadado.

— Quería ayudar— musito la chica.

— Quería pelear— dijo Natsu.

— Lo mismo que el— gruño Grimmjow.

Naruto volvió a suspirar.

— Ustedes están castigados, no podían ni siquiera venir—indico Naruto.

Los tres se empezaron a quejar.

— No es nuestra culpa— indico Natsu.

—Destruyeron media montaña— aclaro Naruto.

—Pero necesitábamos entrenar— indico Grimmjow.

— No dentro de un monasterio— aclaro Naruto.

— Fue sin querer— indico Mizore.

— No les creo— dijo Naruto.

Los demás veían lo conversación con gotas de sudor. El Tsuchikage miraba con furia.

— ¡Mátalos a todos! — Exclamo el hombre y el Golem Lanzo un puñetazo destruyendo todo a su paso, Naruto lo evadió fácilmente, Mizore simplemente se deslizo por la tierra que había sido congelada, Grimmjow evadió el ataque con una sonrisa excitante y Natsu reía al esquivarlo.

— Largo niños, vuelvan a Tsuki no kuni...Es una orden— aclaro Naruto.

Los otros tres comenzaron con quejas nuevamente.

— Ok...Acaben con el Golem y luego se van— indico Naruto.

YATA se escucho de los tres mientras se lanzaban en el gigante de piedra.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXX

— **Hadō #4: Byakurai**— Volvió a exclamar Byakuya mientras decenas de hombres caían por su ataque, Renji mataba a ostros tres con su espada, Mistogan lanzaba Genjutsu tras Genjutsu dejando inconsciente a sus rivales, Y Gajeel convertía su piel en metal y cortaba y aplastaba a sus oponente. Mientras que los ninjas de Kiri, Oto e Iwa solo podían caer ante el poder de los cientos de shinobis y samuráis que ahora apoyaban a Konoha.

Por otro lado Konohamaru aun estaba conmocionado por las noticias, seria verdad que Naruto era el Kage, Naruto volvió a Konoha. Choji pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

— **Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu**— escucharon y Byakuya se movió tan rápido como el relámpago para evitar el Ninjutsu.

De entre los hombres de Oto salía un hombre de gran tamaño con barba negra y ojos verdes.

— Ja, no puedo creer que les estén dando una paliza...Yo Maris Hamer, no permitiré que esto siga así— indico el hombre con arrogancia.

El capitán del sexto escuadrón lo miro con tranquilidad mientras espero.

— Así que tú serás el primero, niño bonito— dijo con gracia el hombre.

— Ja, que ridículo— indico Byakuya.

— ¡**Katon: karyuu endan**!—Exclamo el ninja mandando de su boca un rayo de fuego de gran poder y velocidad.

Byakuya lo miro con sorpresa mientras lo esquivaba.

— ¿Sorprendido, chico? — dijo con arrogancia el Oto.

—Si, la verdad no parecías alguien con suficiente Chakra para hacer esa técnica— indico el Kuchiki sin emociones.

Maris lo miro con furia.

— No me menosprecies— indico el hombre lanzándose sobre Byakuya aprovechando su gran fuerza para lanzar un golpe directo al cuerpo de Byakuya, pero este simplemente levanto su Katana en posee defensiva y detuvo el golpe.

— ¿Esa es toda tu fuerza?— pregunto el capitán mientras con un fuerte movimiento lanzo al grandote tres metros hacia atrás.

— Jo, eres más fuerte de lo que pareces— indico el Jounnin de Oto.

— Tú al contrario eres débil— indico Byakuya.

El grandote mordió sus labios con enfado. Byakuya lo ignoro y simplemente levanto su Katana.

— **Chire, Senbonzakura**— musito Byakuya.

EL jounnin de oto miro con maravilla como la katana de su enemigo comenzaba a desaparecer convirtiéndose en miles de pétalos de Sakura y se dirigían a él.

— _¿Que es eso? ¿Porque ciento un terrible peligro?_ — pensó el Jounnin viendo como los pétalos de Sakura se dirigían a él como si se tratara de una llovizna cayendo del cielo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miu golpeo a ninja tras ninja esquivando a cada uno de ellos si se tratase de una especie de Danza, Lee, el propio Gai y Sakura no podían dejar de admirar la elasticidad que la chica tenia, era como ver a un pez nadando en el agua.

Aunque también pensaban las noticias de que Naruto eran un Kage, Lee y Gai estaban felices pensando en lo juvenil que Naruto debe verse como Kage.

Neji estaba más curioso de cuan fuerte era el rubio, después de todo tenia hombres que eran increíbles.

Sakura por otro lado se sentía cohibida de que a pesar de todo lo que paso en el pasado Naruto no les abandono aun cuando se lo merecen.

— ¡**Fuuton: Tatakau Hayai**! — se escucho y la chica vio como un ninja salía disparado con un impulso poderoso de viento hacia ella, para luego golpearla y lanzarla unos cinco metros hacia atrás.

— ¡MIU-SAN!— Kenichi exclamo para luego golpear rápidamente a su rivales y llegar a la chica.

— Estoy bien Kenichi-san— indico la chica con una sonrisa.

Pero Kenichi solo vio una gota de sangre en la cabeza de la chica que corría por su frente. El rostro amable de Kenichi se convirtió en una máscara de de furia, sus ojos parecían volverse negros y cerro los puños con fuerzas mientras giro hacia el ninja de Iwa que había golpeado a Miu para encajarle una patada en el rostro.

El ninja se levanto y miro a Kenichi con furia mientras este se ponía en una posición de lucha.

— ¡Fuuton**: Yuukaze no Jutsu**! —Exclamo el ninja lanzando de su boca una ráfaga de viento, pero Kenichi ya se había adelantado corriendo y evadió el jutsu fácilmente.

— ¡**Yamatzuki**! — Exclamo Kenichi lanzando un doble puñetazo golpeando estomago y rostro del Shinobi, el Ninja de Iwa voló diez metros hacia tras luego de recibir el ataque.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

— ¡**Doton Ame no Guri Ishi**! — Exclamo el ninja de Iwa tomando una roca y convirtiéndola en decena de clavos que se dirigieron hacia Erza.

La chica dio un sablazo con sus espadas y estas lanzaron una honda de energía que vaporizaron los clavos.

— **¡Saimitama!** — Exclamo Erza lanzando otro ataque de energía.

— ¡**Doton: Dorogaeshi no jutsu**!— Exclamo el ninja y una pared de tierra se levanto frente a él deteniendo el ataque de energía.

—_Buena defensa_— pensó Erza para luego enfocar mas magia en sus espadas.

— ¡**Pentaguramu Sōdo**!— Exclamo Erza usando sus espadas para atacar al enemigo en forma de un pentagrama.

El Iwa salió volando al recibir el ataque. Pero se levanto luego de unos momentos y miro con seriedad a Erza.

— _Es bueno_— pensó la pelirroja.

Kurenai miraba el combate con maravilla, aunque también pensaba en las noticias de Naruto como Kage.

Shino estaba con una ceja alzada al escuchar que el imperativo ninja era un kage de una nación tan poderosa y con ninjas tan poderosos, el hecho le intimidaba un poco a decir verdad.

Hinata y Tenten, se encontraban muy distraídas ante las noticias y no sabían bien como responder ante ellas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke no podía hacer otra cosa que mirar con furia contenida a los ninjas y samurais, no podía creer que Naruto tenía hombres tan poderosos en sus manos, pero sobre todo no podía creer que sea un Kage.

— _No se merecen ese poder_— pensaba el chico.

— _Yo soy un Uchiha, yo debo vencer a Itachi_— pensaba frenético.

— _Ese condenado dobe siempre se pone en medio, siempre están en el medio_— se decía a sí mismo el chico.

Kakashi por otro lado se mostraba algo incomodo, tendría que estar orgulloso por Naruto, pero no podía olvidar cuando se fue. El ninja copia no hizo nada por defenderlo frente al concilio, nunca se despidió de él, sabía que nunca tuvo interés en entrenar a otro más que Sasuke, y eso le molestaba también.

Después de todo que Naruto sea un Kage de personas tan poderosas, lo convertían en alguien sumamente poderoso, y obtuvo el poder fuera de Konoha. Obtuvo el poder de otro Sensei, eso lo deprimía un poco y también lo humillaba. El ninja copiador suspiro, no debería pensar así, después de todo fue un pésimo maestro.

* * *

Flash back

— ¿No tendré otro equipo?— Pregunto confundido el ninja copiador.

— No, a pesar de que Sasuke y Sakura siguen siendo parte del equipo siete, una vez Sasuke salga del hospital se lo llevara a juicio y si se salva será nicamente entrenado por Anbu, donde podre controlarlo— indico Tsunade— Sakura por otro lado comenzara a estudiar Ninjutsu medico en el hospital—

Kakashi estaba algo incomodo, el quería seguir entrenando a Sasuke, sabía que podía ayudarlo a ver el camino correcto.

— ¿Y otro equipo? Podría luego unirlos a Sasuke...Oh y Sakura por supuesto— indico el ninja copiador.

Tsunade alzo una ceja molesta.

— Ya has demostrado que a pesar de ser un ninja talentoso, no tienes lo que se necesita para enseñar— índico la vieja.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto él.

— Este es el informe que entregaron los Anbu del entrenamiento de tus Gennins...Sasuke Uchiha, Control de chakra total, además de cinco ninjutus, una docena de técnicas taijutsu, además de una técnica de ninjutsu asesina y por supuesto, también le enseñaste a dominar a su elemento— Indico ella.

Kakashi asintió.

— Haruno Sakura, Control de Chakra solo hasta la mitad, ningún ninjutsu, y solo un par de movimientos de taijutsu— indico Tsunade.

Kakashi asintió.

— Sakura necesita mas Chakra antes que le enseñe Ninjutsu— indico el ninja copiador.

— Uzumaki Naruto— musito con un susurro la mujer.

Kakashi se mordió un labio.

— De Control de chakra, solo un ejercicio y dejaste a otro Jounnin que le enseñe otro, un Jounin que tenía que proteger al nieto del Sandaime, lo que hacía que no pueda quedarse mucho tiempo con Naruto, Ninjutsu nada, Taijutsu nada...Entiendes lo que te digo, o me dirás que Naruto tampoco tenía suficiente Chakra— Dijo con Ironía la mujer.

— Naruto no estaba listo, Tsunade-sama, el tenia un pésimo control de chakra— indico el ninja copiador.

— Oh, entonces deberías terminar su entrenamiento de control de Chakra Kakashi...Pero no lo hiciste, cierto— aclaro la vieja.

— Naruto tardaría mucho en eso, el examen Chunnin ya había empezado, y Sasuke necesitaba que le enseñe a usar el Sharingan— se defendió Kakashi.

— En ese caso, no debiste meterlos en el examen, metiste a dos alumnos en un examen que es normal que muchos terminen muertos, sin estar preparados, Solo el Uchiha estaba preparado y porque tú no quisiste entrenar a los otros— indico la mujer.

— Sasuke aprendía mas rápido, es normal que me concentre mas en el, es alguien con un talento innato— indico el Ninja.

— Ja, y los demás no...Sakura Haruno demostró ser capaces de hacer técnicas medicas tan solo leyendo un par de libros que los médicos le dieron...Y Naruto, Kakashi, Naruto derroto al Shukaku de Suna, sabes lo que es eso, además aprendió el jutsu de la invocación y algo tan poderoso como el Rasengan, y dices que no tiene talento— aclaro la vieja.

Kakashi se quedo callado.

— La verdad Kakashi, todo indica que no es que no tengan talento o que tu Uchiha tenga, la verdad es que no te intereso entrenar nada además del Uchiha, y como resulto esto, tu precioso discípulo termino traicionándonos y Naruto fue exiliado por traerlo de vuelta— indico Tsunade.

— Sus sentimientos por Naruto le están nublando el juicio, Tsunade-sama...Yo nunca quise que fuera exiliado— indico el ninja copia.

— Ja, así que eso es lo que me dices, como te dije, no serás maestro de nadie, no sirves para eso Kakashi... ¡Fuiste elegido para entrenar a un grupo de _tres_! Konoha te confió su educación, que sepan defenderse, que sepan como es el mundo de los shinobis. Por la forma en que te comportaste, casi podría considerarse como una ruptura al juramento de ninja. ¡Eres un Jounin por la voluntad del fuego, no un inútil civil! ¡En vez de adaptarte a la situación, la ignoraste! Como siquiera puedes pedirme que vuelva a confiarte la educación de un equipo de Gennins, cuando solo puedes entrenar a los que les gustan—

Fin del flash back

* * *

Había estado enfadado ante la negativa de Tsunade, tardo años en darse cuenta de que la rubia Hokage estaba en lo correcto, no era que el fuese un mal ninja o mal Jounnin, simplemente no serbia para enseñar. Después de todo el tardo años para entender que en realidad había podido hacer algo para ayudar a Naruto o al menos debería haberlo intentado, la propia Sakura se había arrepentido totalmente del maltrato que le había dado al rubio, mucho antes que él. Y Eso que Sakura era una niña en esos tiempos, mientras que el era un adulto.

Shikamaru por otro asintió al entender que Naruto era el Kage, eso explicaba perfectamente porque parecía saber su nombre en Suna, el chico giro para ver a Temari a los ojos y ella le regalo una sonrisa inocente.

— _Problemática, tu lo sabías_— pensó el Nara algo enfadado.

La chica por otro lado simplemente ignoro la mirada inquisitiva del ninja vago.

— ¡**Suiton: Mizu Shooku no Jutsu**! — Se escucho mientras Los Shinobis giraron para ver una inmensa bola de agua acercárseles.

— ¡**Reijingu Boruto**! — Exclamo Laxus, lanzando una bola del mismo tamaño de relámpago.

Las dos fuerzas chocaron y se creó una explosión enorme.

— Nada mal— se escucho.

Laxus observo como un hombre de gran tamaño de la aldea de Kiri se acercaba.

— Tiene un Chakra enorme— musito Temari.

Laxus simplemente sonrió y su cuerpo se rodeo de energía eléctrica.

— _Veamos que tan bueno es_— pensó el rubio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sonrió al ver los intentos fallidos de los tres pequeños Chunnin de derrotar al Golem, no que fuese fácil, pero lo que pasaba era que esos tres eran los mejores Chunnins de la aldea, pero por lo mismo los mas arrogantes y nunca median su poder.

— _Podría darles una mano...No, se merecen una lección de humildad_— pensó el chico.

— Naruto— escucho el chico y giro para ver a Tsunade mientras el Golem lanzaba una llamarada de su boca, golpeando directamente a Grimmjow lanzándolo hacia atrás y quemándole.

— ¿No vas a ayudarles?— pregunto incrédula viendo al chico de pelo rosa salir volando al ser golpeado por uno de los pies del golem.

— No— indico Naruto mientras Mizore Lanzaba una poderosa lanza de hielo sobre la cabeza de la bestia logando solo rasguñarla.

— ¿TE volviste loco? Esa cosa les matara— musito la rubia.

— Menosprecias a esos tres— indico el rubio tranquilo.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto la mujer.

— Después de todo esos tres se especializan en una sola cosa y esa es destruir lo que le pongan enfrente— aclaro el rubio.

Al mismo tiempo Natsu, Grimmjow y Mizore aparecieron frente al golem con sonrisas entusiasmadas ante la pelea.

— Pero... — decía una preocupada Tsunade.

— Ok, si quieres que terminen de una vez, se los diré— indico el rubio para luego girar hacia la pelea— ¡Niños si no se apuran, lo derrotare yo! — Exclamo el rubio.

Las sonrisas de los tres desaparecieron de sus rostros.

— No es justo, ahora que me estaba divirtiendo— dijo Grimmjow.

— Supongo que nuestro Kage desea patearles el trasero a esos tres— se encogió de hombros Natsu.

— Naruto-sama nos pidió que acabemos con él, supongo que debemos obedecer— aclaro Mizore.

Fue entonces cuando se comenzó a sentir una energía de gran poder rodear a los chicos rápidamente, Grimmjow Levanto su espada.

— ¡**Kishire Pantera**! — Exclamo el chico.

La espada desapareció y todos vieron como el cuerpo del ninja se envolvió en una luz purpura, cuando esta desapareció, del traje blanco que llevaba salieron puntas en sus hombros como cuchillas sus orejas crecieron y se hicieron más puntiagudas, y su cabello creció hasta la cintura.

Natsu saco una especie de roca y le dio una mordida para sorpresa de los demás.

—**Doragon Fōsu**— musito el chico.

Su cuerpo fue rodeado por fuego por un momento, luego de eso los demás vieron como su rostro y cuerpo fue rodeado por unas arrugas que parecen piel de reptil, y se sentía una gran energía expulsar de su cuerpo.

— ¡**Yuki-Onna**!— Exclamo la chica.

Su cuerpo fue rodeado por una densa nube de nieve cuando esta se deceso, no solo se sentía su fría energía sino que también su cuerpo había cambiado, su pelo parecía estar hecho de hielo, en sus manos había unas poderosas garras heladas y sus pies parecían tener en vez de zapatos unos patines.

— ES hora— indicaron los tres y desparecieron del lugar, moviéndose a altas velocidad golpeando al golem y lanzándolo metros atrás.

— Acabemos con esto— indicaron los tres al mismo tiempo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fin del capitulo


	9. La caída del Tsuchikage

_**Tsukikage**_

_**Capítulo 8**_

_**La caída del Tsuchikage**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto miro con un suspiro a los tres Chunnins frente a él.

— Bien ya se divirtieron...Ahora largo— indico el rubio.

Los tres Chunnins comenzaban a decir decenas de quejas.

— Suficiente...Les dije largo, ahora váyanse con los equipos fuera de Konoha— Dijo Naruto.

Natsu se adelanto a él tratando de persuadirlo, pero una mirada de Naruto basto para dejar al chico quieto en su lugar.

— Contare hasta tres...Uno— dijo el chico.

Natsu parpadeo y su rostro se tornó más pálido.

— Dos— aclaro Naruto.

Mizore y Grimmjow palidecieron, para luego mirarse y mirar a Naruto.

— Tres— musito el chico.

Los Chunnins desaparecieron del lugar tan rápido como llegaron.

Naruto sonrió.

— Siempre funciona— musito el chico satisfecho.

El chico alzo su cabeza y sus ojos quedaron viendo al Otokake, Mizukage y Tsuchikage.

Orochimaru por su parte miraba a Naruto con tranquilidad, Murakami se mostraba también interesado, aunque cauto. Mientras que Mogui miraba el rostro de Naruto con puro odio.

— _No me está viendo a mí, sino al Yondaime Hokage_— pensó Naruto.

— Espera Naruto— escucho el rubio y giro para ver a Tsunade levantándose.

— Te ayudare— indico la mujer.

Naruto alzo una ceja.

— Jejeje, gracias Tsunade, pero no es necesario— indico el chico.

— No seas arrogante Gaki, ellos son tres y todos a nivel Kage — indico Jiraiya.

Gaara los miro con tranquilidad.

— ¿Puedes solo? — pregunto el Kage de Suna.

Naruto asintió.

— Si no podría, seria ridículo haber venido, mantenlos fuera de esto Gaara— índico Naruto.

El kazekage asintió.

— ¿Qué? — dijo Jiraiya.

— Tranquilízate Sannin Jiraiya...El sabe lo que hace— informo Gaara.

Jiraiya y Tsunade se mostraron nerviosos.

— _El debe hacerlo por sí solo, después de todo la Hokage y Jiraiya no son los únicos que ven el combate...El no es un aliado y debe de dejar en claro lo que pasara si Konoha trata algo en contra de Tsuki no sato_— pensaba Gaara detectando a los Anbu a los alrededores.

El Tsuchikage miraba con furia a Naruto mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia él, dispuesto a comenzar el combate.

— _Bien es hora del análisis_— pensó el chico.

Cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir, para los demás solo había descansado los ojos por un segundo, pero cuando los abrió no veía mas a Konoha, al ver Naruto veía todo oscuridad, solo se podían ver los cuerpos a sus alrededor llenos de diferentes luces.

Fijo su vista en la forma del Tsuchikage, las luces marrones estaban en todo su cuerpo, también había un par de luces de color azul suave y rojo fuerte.

— _Ya esta analizándolo...Naruto es el ninja tipo sensor más poderoso que existe...Porque analiza todo con una sola mirada_— pensó el Kage de Kaze no kuni.

— _Mogui no es alguien a nivel Kage, pero si es superior al nivel Jounnin...Posee el elemento Tierra, y también manipula viento y fuego_— pensó el rubio.

— **Kai**— musito el rubio y su vista volvió a la normalidad.

Mogui no espero más y corrió a gran velocidad lanzando un puñetazo sobre Naruto, el chico lo esquivo con facilidad y contraataco con una patada barredora.

Mogui fue golpeado en el pie y cayó al suelo, pero se levanto rápidamente y ataco con furia dando a gran velocidad una combinación de patadas y puños.

Naruto miraba todo con tranquilidad mientras evitaba los golpes o saltaba hacia atrás con habilidad.

— **Katon: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**— Musito el chico mientras dos clones aparecían a su lado.

Los dos clones se lanzaron sobre Mogui mientras este se defendía de ellos con destreza. El Kage vio como una oportunidad se le presento al ver que un clon dio un paso en falso y ataco con un puñetazo en la quijada.

_**!KABON!**_

Mogui salió volando por la explosión, siendo lanzado diez metros hacia atrás.

— _¿Que fue eso?_ — pensó el Tsuchikage levantándose adolorido.

— _Kukuku, así que explotan cuando se desaparecen, que interesante Naruto-kun, tiene similitudes con los Bunshin Daibakuha de Itachi_— pensó el Sannin de las serpientes pasando su larga lengua por sus labios.

Mogui se lanzo sobre Naruto pero el clon de este se puso en el medio dispuesto a atacarlo, el Kage de Iwa salto hacia atrás alejándose no queriendo estar de vuelta en una explosión.

— _Tengo que destruirlo a corta distancia_— pensó el viejo.

El Clon se dedico a atacar con pleno Taijutsu pero Mogui se alejo con saltos rápidos de él.

— _Tengo una idea_— pensó el Tsuchikage.

Sin pensar mas corrió a velocidad hacia Naruto quien lo esperaba, el clon seguía sus pasos a unos metros atrás. Mogui salto en el aire a dos metros de Naruto.

— **¡Fūton: Repusshō!**— Exclamo el Kage en el aire lanzando una golpe de aire a presión hacia el clon.

KABON.

El Clon estallo a un lado del Naruto original dejando ver fuego y humo en el lugar donde estaba el Kage de Tsuki no sato.

— Que te parece ser golpeado por tu propia técnica— dijo Mogui.

— ¿Golpeado? — pregunto Naruto en el humo.

Mogui abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver el humo desaparecer y el Kage de Tsuki no sato estar parado sin un rasguño.

— _¿Cómo?_ — pensó Mogui.

Naruto le sonreía con inocencia.

— _Entiendo que pueda defenderse de la explosión, pero salir completamente ileso... ¿Cómo lo hizo?_ — pensó el Kage de Iwa.

— _Ya veo, por eso es un jutsu Katon, el Bushin Daibakuha de Itachi está hecho para estallar a penas sea destruido, estos Bushin son lo mismo, pero la explosión es causada por el estilo Katon con el que fueron creados, por esa razón la explosión es como un Katon jutsu, contrario a Itachi que es más parecido a una nota explosiva_— pensó Orochimaru.

— _Un Katon Jutsu no afectaría a su usuario, ya que no podría lastimar a alguien con la misma chakra con la que fue creado_— pensó el Jiraiya.

Mogui se mostro molesto por el poco efecto de su plan, pero Naruto fue esta vez quien ataco. Moviéndose a velocidades inconcebibles dio un golpe en pleno estomago del Kage de Iwa, Mogui salió volando hacia atrás.

— **¡Fūton: Atsugai!** — Exclamo Naruto lanzando un potente disparo de viento golpeando a Mogui en el aire lanzándolo hacia atrás unos noventa metros y haciendo que se choque contra una de las paredes del lugar, destruyéndola.

— _¿Que poderoso Atsugai, debe tener la naturaleza de viento?_ — pensó el Sannin de los sapos.

Tsunade parecía pensar lo mismo y miro como el Kage de Iwa se levantaba adolorido de los escombros cubierto de heridas.

— Momento, creí que había usado la presión de daño...Normalmente no corta solo empuja— dijo la Hokage.

— Piénsalo bien Tsunade, puede que la presión de daño no corta realmente pero si se usa con suficiente chakra la propia naturaleza del viento cortaría al rival— índico Jiraiya.

Mogui miraba con odio a Naruto, después de ser lastimado por el chico que a su vez tenía tantas similitudes con el Yondaime Hokage. El hombre apenas podía controlar su furia. Empezó a mover las manos a gran velocidad haciendo sellos.

— ¡**Golem no Yoroi**! — Exclamo el Kage.

De sus manos y pies parecían salir pedazos de Roca, luego de su cabezo, piernas y brazos, y finalmente de su espalda, estomago y pecho.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya miro hacia la aldea de Konoha mientras un terrible chakra se sentía.

— Jejeje, Yondaime-sama está usando su armadura de Golem...Todo a terminado— escucho a un ninja de Iwa que había sobrevivido a su ataque.

— ¿Armadura de Golem? — pregunto Renji.

— Una armadura impenetrable, se dice que con esa armadura Mogui-sama pudo defender a Iwa de mil invasores al mismo tiempo— indico el Iwa.

— Lastima que Mogui no se está enfrentando a un Shinobi que puede pelear con millones de ninjas a la vez— indico Byakuya.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto incrédulo Konohamaru.

— Subestimas al Tsukikage, ninja de Iwa. Lo subestimas mucho— indico el capitán del sexto escuadrón de Tsuki no sato.

Konohamaru y Choji se miraron mientras desaprecien del lugar, sin duda alguna se dirigían hacia la pelea de los Kages.

— ¿Capitán que hacemos? — pregunto Renji.

— Las órdenes son volver al punto de salida, una vez acabemos— indico Byakuya sin emociones.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXX

— Todo a terminado— decía el ninja de Iwa con el que Kenichi había peleado.

— ¿Disculpa? — pregunto Lee.

— El chakra que se siente es sin duda, la armadura de Golem de Mogui-sama— indico El Iwa.

Miu lo miro confundida.

— Es una evolución de mi armadura de roca, pero es indestructible, con ella Mogui-sama es invulnerable— informo el ninja.

— ¿Invulnerable? Naruto-sama me dijo que eso no existe, puede que tengan resistencia a algo, pero la inmortalidad o la invulnerabilidad no son más que fanfarronadas— índico Kenichi.

Sakura disimuladamente se retiro, queriendo ir con los Kages a ver la batalla.

— Sasaki-san, volvamos al punto de salida— dijo Miu.

El jounnin asintió.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

—Konoha ha acabado, todas sus esperanzas terminaron cuando Mogui-sama invoco su armadura de Golem— dijo un ninja de Iwa.

— Armadura de Golem, eh— índico Jellal.

Hinata escuchaba todo mirando con curiosidad.

—Presumo que será una clase de armadura que le de alta resistencia física— musito Erza.

— Invulnerabilidad— corrigió el ninja.

Erza y Jellal sonrieron al escucharlo.

Los demás se mostraron confundidos ante eso.

— Creo que han menospreciado a Naruto-sama— indico Jellal.

— Mi esposo, puede destruir lo que sea— indico Erza.

Hinata, tomo la oportunidad de irse, quería ver la pelea de los Kages, pero sobretodo a Naruto, noto que Kurenai, Tenten y Shino la seguían.

— Erza, nos retiramos— le dijo su hermano.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

— ¿Armadura de Golem? — pregunto Laxus luego de lanzar una carcajada.

— ¿Déjame hacerte una pregunta Iwa-kun?— dijo Laxus.

— Tres aldeas ninjas atacan a una cuarta aldea, tienen la información, el poder, y un enorme ejercito— indico Laxus.

El ninja de Iwa frunció una ceja.

— Luego una quinta aldea interviene, destroza al ejercito sin ayuda, mientras que invade al mismo tiempo sus aldeas... ¿Son fuertes estos guerreros? — dijo Laxus.

EL ninja de Iwa lo miro con odio.

— En ese caso, si son tan poderosos sus súbditos, cuan poderoso es nuestro Kage— dijo con una sonrisa.

Kakashi escucho todo con una ceja alzada.

Sasuke apretó las manos con fuerza controlando a duras penas su furia.

— _El Dobe...Que tan fuerte es_— pensó el chico.

— Mucho...Mucho muy poderoso— indico Fried Justine mirando al Uchiha como si leyera su mente.

Sasuke lo miro con furia contenida.

— Por supuesto que es más fuerte de lo que tú soñarías ser, Uchiha...Sino pregúntale a tu hermano, la última vez que se enfrento a Naruto-sama, no le fue muy bien que digamos— indico Kurosaki Ichigo con diversión.

Afortunadamente Shikamaru uso su Kagemane no Jutsu para retener a Sasuke antes que se lance sobre Ichigo...Afortunadamente para Sasuke.

Temari le hizo una señal, y el chico soltó a Sasuke y salió con la chica para ver la pelea entre Kages, Sasuke le lanzo una mirada de odio a Ichigo antes de seguirlos, Kakashi le siguió a Sasuke luego de inclinar su cabeza como agradecimiento hacia Laxus.

— ¿Vamos a ver la pelea entre Kages?— pregunto Freya con interés.

— No querida, tenemos órdenes— indico Laxus.

La chica suspiro pero cabeceo.

— Nos reiteramos entonces, Laxus-sama— indico Fried.

El rubio asintió.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

— Alguna noticia, Rukia-chan— pregunto una mujer pelirroja de rostro inocente. A la otra la cual estaba sentada en una silla con una máscara en su rostro, la cual estaba conectada a un cable que llegaba hasta un monitor.

— Nada nuevo que contar, Orihime—indico Rukia a su amiga.

— ¿Ichigo-kun está bien?— pregunto la chica.

— Si está volviendo con su grupo al punto de salida.

La chica suspiro al escucharla.

— No te preocupes, Ichigo es fuerte— indico Rukia.

— Lo sé, ¿pero que si personas como Aizen Sōsuke, o Ivan Dreyar o Akatsuki se unieran a Orochimaru? — pregunto con preocupación la chica.

— La información que tenemos niega totalmente eso— indico ella.

— Aizen Sōsuke se ha unido con su grupo a Akatsuki hace un año, pero no han hecho nada contra nosotros aun, en cuanto a Ivan Dreyar, su paradero es desconocido, pero aun así sabemos que no está en Hi no Kuni— índico la chica.

— Ahora debemos concentrarnos en la batalla, Inoe-san, Uzumaki-san— escucharon a Urahara Kisuke decirles mientras entraba al lugar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Naruto vio como el Kage crecía con la armadura de Golem.

— _La armadura de Golem, un ninjutsu que le dio la posición de Kage, se cubre con poderosas rocas por todo su cuerpo, es prácticamente invulnerable...Mogui está usando su mejor Jutsu...Esta desesperado_— pensó el Rubio.

— ¡Ahora soy invulnerable!— Exclamo el Kage.

El Kage lanzo hacia Naruto un poderos puñetazo, El rubio levanto la mano y detuvo el puñetazo con su mano.

—Eres fuerte...No me esperaba que detengas mi brazo— dijo el Kage.

— _No...No es que sea fuerte, lo que pasa que ha puesto chakra en su brazo para detener el ataque_— pensó Gaara.

— _Vaya es más fuerte de lo que creía, creo que debo acabar con el de una vez...Tengo todavía que encargarme de Orochimaru y Murakami_— pensó el rubio.

— _Mando a un equipo a ayudar, Naruto-sama_— escucho el chico en su mente.

— _No Rukia, me encargare de esto...Solo_— indico el chico.

— _¿Que quieres hacer? ¿Nos transformamos, o no?_— pregunto una voz conocida.

— _No Kurama, quizás con Orochimaru, pero con Murakami y Mogui no hará falta_— índico Naruto.

— Te pasa algo chico...O me empiezas a temer— dijo Mogui lleno de arrogancia.

Naruto sonrió y alzo la mano, Mogui vio con maravilla como una esfera azul grande aparecía en ella y se elevaba a centímetros de la mano del chico, pronto unas esferas de chakra más pequeñas rodeaban a la grande.

— **Wakusei Rasengan**— dijo el rubio saliendo hacia su rival.

Tsunade vio con temor como Naruto se acercaba a velocidad hacia Mogui con su armadura de Golem, la explosión se escucho en toda Konoha mientras que Mogui era lanzado con la fuerza de un huracán hacia atrás, unos doscientos metros como una bala.

— _Increíble...Un Rasengan planetario...Jeje, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido usar de esa forma el Rasengan_— pensó el Sannin de los sapos.

Orochimaru y Murakami miraban con algo de admiración la explosión causada por la técnica.

— Jejeje, nada mal Gaki, pero no lo suficiente— escucharon los demás.

Naruto miro que el pecho de Mogui el cual las rocas parecían resquebrajarse para luego una sustancia similar al lodo la remplazaba y finalmente las rocas se recuperaban.

— _Una especie de defensa similar a la regeneración instantánea_— pensó el chico.

— Así que has jugado con tu cuerpo— dijo Naruto.

Mogui lo miro con una sonrisa.

— A experimentado con su cuerpo, de modo de que la armadura de Golem, se pueda regenerar con su propia chakra interna— indico Jiraiya.

Tsunade asintió.

— Ya veo...Entonces lo que sucede es que no solo debo destruir tu armadura de Golem, también tu cuerpo— indico Naruto.

— Imposible— aclaro Mogui.

Naruto sonrió.

— ¿En serio?— musito el chico.

Mogui sintió como todos la terrible Chakra que el rubio expulsaba. La mano de Naruto aparecía un pequeño Shurinken blanco hecho de viento, que comenzaba a crecer.

— _¿Qué demonios es eso?_ — pensó Mogui.

— _Mi sentido del peligro esta gritándome que huya_— pensó Orochimaru dando unos pasos para atrás.

— _Esa técnica...Tiene una chakra terrible_— pensó Murakami dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

— _¿Qué es eso?_ — pensó Tsunade.

— _No puede ser...Tanto Minato como yo fallamos al intentarlo... ¿Cómo lo hizo?—_ pensó Jiraiya.

— **¡Rasenshurinken!**— Exclamo el rubio.

Sin esperar un segundo el Naruto lanzo el Rasenshurinken sobre Mogui. Los demás vieron como Mogui trataba de defenderse pero el Shurinken de viento le golpeo directamente en el pecho, una luz se hizo presente que segó a los demás.

Orochimaru y Jiraiya vieron como miles de luces de chakra saleen del cuerpo de Mogui mientras el hombre no podía ni siquiera gritar. Un segundo después Mogui estaba en el suelo con su armadura destruida y su cuerpo sangrando en todos lados.

— ¿Qué demonios? — musito el Kage.

— Una vez golpea al adversario explota, al hacerlo libera millones de ataques de elemento viento del tamaño de células— indico el chico.

— _Un ataque que afecta al rival a nivel celular_— pensó Orochimaru con precaución.

— Que terrible, ni aun la regeneración instantánea te podría ayudar— musito Murakami.

— Sobreviviré— musito el Kage.

— No...Tú ya estás muerto, los ataques que recibiste te han dado en cada célula de tu cuerpo, ahora tu cerebro está mandando a todo tu sistema nervioso órdenes para recuperarte. Pero debido al daño en tus células, es imposible de hacerlo— indico Naruto.

Los ojos del Kage de Iwa se nublaban.

— Poco a poco, puedes los sentidos, la sangre que sale de tu cuerpo se lleva cada espereza de sobrevivir...Te sientes cada vez más cansado y entonces tu cerebro se apaga— musito el chico.

Los demás vieron como Mogui cerraba los ojos y no los volvía a abrir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fin del capitulo

* * *

**Notas del autor Flarius:**

Antes de continuar quiero que sepan que antes de continuar actualizando las historias Krasni (**Y las mías**) puede que me tarde bastante en actualizar cada una de las historias por lo que les pido algo de paciencia ya que no es tan fácil hacer tantas actualizaciones


	10. Zanpakutō

_**Tsukikage**_

_**Capítulo 9**_

**Zanpakutō **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto observo a sus oponentes que lo miraban con mucha tranquilidad aun cuando acababa de matar al Kage de Iwa.

Orochimaru lo miraba sin emociones, mientras que Murakami alzo una ceja al ver a su antiguo aliado muerto en el suelo.

— Parece que has mejorado mucho, Naruto-kun— indico Orochimaru divertido.

— ¿Quien es el siguiente? — pregunto el rubio.

Murakami alzo la ceja y miro a Orochimaru, el Sannin de las serpientes asintió ante la petición silenciosa.

Naruto observo como Murakami daba unos pasos hacia él, para luego desaparecer del lugar, el chico frunció una ceja y se agacho a tiempo para evadir una patada del Kage.

— _Eso no fue Shunshin no Jutsu...Fue Shunpo_— pensó el rubio.

Murakami se desaparecía de lugar en lugar, mientras que atacaba a Naruto, el rubio simplemente esquivaba los ataques de forma eficiente.

— _¿Esto es muy raro?_ — pensó el chico.

Naruto comenzó también a utilizar Shunpo, para evadir a Murakami.

— ¡**Suiton: Kaihoudan no jutsu**! — exclamo el Kage lanzando un torrente inmenso de agua de su boca.

Naruto volvió a usar Shunpo para evadirlo y contraataco apareciendo a la derecha de Murakami y atacándolo con una patada.

El Mizukage evadió el ataque mientras creo dos clones de agua en un movimiento y se los lanzo hacia Naruto, los clones no perdieron el tiempo y comenzaron a atacar, con puñetazos y patadas de forma certera, pero Naruto uso su velocidad para evadirlos.

— ¡**Doton: Doryuu Taiga no jutsu**! — escucho el chico y vio como un rio de lodo se dirigía hacia él, mientras peleaba con los clones.

Naruto salto hacia arriba para evadir el lodo, pero un clon lo siguió y le incrusto una patada en el estomago, al hacerlo Naruto estallo en una bomba de humo para ser remplazado por un tronco.

— _Kawarimi no jutsu_— pensó el mizukage al mismo tiempo que salto hacia atrás para evadir una patada de Naruto.

EL rubio se dispuso a volver a atacar, cuando los clones de Murakami aparecieron frente a él.

— _Debo eliminar primero a los clones_— pensó el chico.

— **Recuerda que tienes la chakra muy baja, luego de usar el ****Wakusei Rasengan y el Rasen Shuriken**— escucho el chico en su cabeza.

— _En ese caso dejare que mi chakra se recupere algo, usaremos __reitasu __con el Mizukage, Kurama_— pensó el rubio.

— **Entendido, bloqueare tus puertas de chakra y abriré tus puertas de **_**reitasu**_— escucho el chico mientras que una nueva fuente de poder aparecía en su cuerpo y otra desaparecía.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

— _Es rápido_— pensó Jiraiya mirando la batalla.

Gaara y Tsunade también junto a él miraban la batalla.

— Tsunade-sama— escucho la rubia y giro para ver a una chica de pelo rosa aparecer a su lado.

— Sakura, que bueno que estés bien, como es la situación en tu escuadrón— pregunto la rubia.

Sakura observo a Naruto peleando contra Murakami, mientras respondía.

— Estábamos perdidos hasta la llegada de los hombres de Tsuki no sato...Ahora mismo Gai-San está reuniendo a los sobrevivientes, los hombres de Tsuki no sato se estaban retirando y los enemigos fueron totalmente derrotados— indico la pelirosa.

Tsunade asintió.

— En nuestro lado también, Bachan— escucho la rubia y miro con enfado a Konohamaru que aparecía con Choji.

— Se retiraron luego de acabar con los enemigos, Hokage-sama— indico el heredero del clan Akimichi.

— También en nuestro lado, Tsunade-sama— escucho la rubia para ver a Tenten, Hinata y Kurenai aparecer en el lugar.

— Lo mismo pasó con nosotros, Gaara— indico Temari llegando con Shikamaru.

El Kage de Suna la observo asintiendo con la cabeza, pudo ver que mas atrás en los arboles, Sasuke Uchiha y Kakashi Hayate observaban el combate.

— ¿Los hombres de Tsuki, se retiraron?— pregunto Jiraiya.

— Eso hacían, Jiraiya-sama— indico Sakura.

— Eran muy poderosos, había un chico que pudo vencer a la mitad de nuestros enemigos por sí solo, y una experta en armas, la cual venció a un Jounnin de Iwa muy poderoso, al parecer es una de las esposas de Naruto— indico Kurenai.

— ¿Esposa? — pregunto Sakura algo resentida, Hinata se mordió los labios recordando a la pelirroja Erza.

— _Naruto-kun es el Tsukikage, y es conocido que tiene varias esposas_— pensó la heredera del clan Hyuga algo decepcionada y molesta.

— Sí, bueno es conocido que el Tsukikage tiene varias esposas...Es todo un orgullo— indico Jiraiya con una mirada pervertida.

A Tsunade se le hincho una vena y golpeo a su amigo.

Gaara no se mostro sorprendido, conocía a Erza personalmente.

— _Una fortuna que Naruto, no trajo a Mirajane, si ella hubiera venido habría hecho un desastre_— pensó el Kage de Suna.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

— **Hadō #4: Byakurai**— dijo Naruto expulsando de su dedo una corriente de energía blanca que atravesó a uno de los clones de agua.

El otro clon lo miro con sorpresa y se lanzo hacia Naruto quien lo evadió y le dio un puñetazo en el pecho convirtiéndolo en agua.

El rubio giro para ver a Murakami que lo miraba en Shock.

— ¿Eso fue un Hadō, acaso, puedes usar Reitasu?— pregunto confundido Murakami.

Naruto alzo una ceja.

— Curioso que conozcas ese nombre...Tú quién eres un ninja que usa Chakra— indico Naruto.

Murakami se mostro incomodo.

— _Que extraño. La información indica que era un ninja de Kirigakure con contactos dentro de los mercenarios de los alrededores del Mizu no kuni, no debería saber sobre el Reitasu...Además es un tipo fácil de corromper, alguien que lo guía el dinero, no alguien tan fuerte como lo que muestra... ¿Este tipo está ocultando algo?_ — pensó el rubio.

— _No tengo opción, debo matarlo rápido_ — pensó Murakami.

Naruto vio como su oponerte metía su mano dentro de su chaqueta y sacaba una katana de ella.

—**Traga Mizu**_**ryū**_— musito el mizukage.

La espada se ilumino y se convirtió en una poderosa lanza de color azul.

— _¿Una Zanpakutō? Imposible, nadie exceptuándome puede usar Reitasu, y Chakra_— pensó el rubio con una ceja fruncida.

EL Mizukage se lanzo hacia adelante y de la lanza salió un torrente de agua que se dirigió hacia el rubio.

Naruto se hizo a un lado para evitarlo, y cuando trato de contraatacar al Kage sintió un corte en su hombro, salto hacia un lado y vio como el Mizukage aparecía frente a él, dispuesto a terminar con él.

Naruto se movió con velocidad evadiendo el ataque de un salto y contraataco con una patada, pero el Mizukage se convirtió en agua apenas lo toco.

— _Un MizuBushin_— pensó el chico.

— Muere— escucho por detrás.

El corte fue muy rápido, pero aun así pudo evadir el ataque mortal, siendo cortado en el pecho.

— Eres muy rápido, no cualquiera puede evadir un ataque a esa distancia— indico el Mizukage.

— _¿Que demonios pasa? ¿Kurama alguna idea?_ — pensó el chico.

— **Solo existen dos posibilidades, una que haya nacido con una habilidad especial que le permita usar las dos tipos de energía o dos que haya experimentado con su cuerpo**— escucho al Kyubi.

— _Pero aun cuando pueda usar Chakra y Reitasu, tener una Zanpakutō es algo diferente, solo los diez más poderoso clanes de Tsuki no sato pueden poseer el don de la Zanpakutō...Nadie mas_— Pensó el chico.

— **Cierto...Pero existe un método posible, si experimento con su cuerpo, y el cuerpo de uno de los miembros de alguno de los diez clanes, si ese miembro había liberado ya el poder de su Zanpakutō en ese caso podría ser posible**— escucho el chico.

— _Ya veo, sea como fuera...Es una Zanpakutō del tipo agua...Su habilidad parece ser más que expulsar agua de la lanza...La velocidad con la que apareció frente a mí, es increíble, durante la otra batalla no la uso...Diría que es la habilidad de su Lanza_— pensó el rubio.

Naruto observo como El Mizukage lanzaba otro torrente de agua hacia él, no perdió la vista del Mizukage mientras la evadía...Fue entonces que vio como el hombre se desapareció de la nada, Naruto salto a un lado al momento de sentir una corriente de aire, el Lanza de Murakami estaba incrustada en el suelo donde hace segundos el estaba.

— _Puede transportarse atreves del agua_— Pensó Naruto.

— **Esto es un problema**— indico Kurama.

— _No puedo vencerlo solamente con Kido_— índico Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade miraba incrédula al Mizukage. Si tan solo hubiera usado esas capacidades en su pelea contra Gaara, Jiraiya y ella, hubiera ganado mucho más rápido.

— _¿Porque no lo hizo?_ — se preguntaba la chica.

— Hokage-sama— escucho la mujer y vio que un Hyuga aparecía de la nada, reconoció fácilmente a Neji, primo de Hinata.

— ¿SI? — pregunto ella.

— El Mizukage no está usando Chakra— indico Neji.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto ella incrédula.

— Debe ser Magia o Reitasu— indico Jiraiya.

— Imposible, ningún ninja puede usar Reitasu— informo Tsunade.

Sakura miro curiosa la palabra, no encendiendo su significado.

— Naruto puede, no viste esa técnica del rayo blanco...Eso sin duda es Reitasu— informo Jiraya.

— Naruto siempre fue especial, Jiraiya...Pero el Mizukage no— indico la rubia.

Sasuke escuchaba todo disimuladamente, no pudo hacer otra cosa que apretar los puños al ver la batalla, estaba seguro que él no podía evadir los ataques de la lanza del Mizukage como Naruto.

— _¿Porque es tan fuerte? ¿No se merece ese poder?_ — pensaba muerto de celos el ultimo descendiente de los Uchiha.

Jiraiya trataba de sacar lógica a todo esto.

— Experimentación— indico el Sannin.

— Estas diciendo que debe haber jugado con su cuerpo— dijo Tsunade.

Jiraiya asintió.

— No se me ocurre otro método— indico él.

— Pero porque, la experimentación humana es riesgosa, siempre tiene efectos secundarios, alguien como Murakami lo haría en sus súbditos, pero no en el mismo— indico el rubio.

— Lo sé, no entiendo bien porque, pero definitivamente es eso— aclaro Jiraiya.

Tsunade se marido los labios.

— ¿Que es el reitasu? — pregunto Tenten curiosa.

— Hay varios tipos de energías en este mundo, el Chakra de los ninjas, el Reitasu de los Samuráis, y la magia de los magos— indico Jiraiya.

— Pero ningún mago está capacitado para usar Reitasu o Chakra, ningún Samurái puede usar magia o Chakra, y ningún ninja puede usar Reitasu o magia— aclaro Tsunade.

— El simple hecho de que un ninja trate de usar Reitasu o Magia haría que le quemen los puntos de chakra en su cuerpo, matándolo al instante, lo mismo para un samurái que trate de usar, Chakra o magia o a un mago que trate de usar Reitasu o chakra— indico Jiraiya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

— **Bakudō 81, Dankū**— Dijo Naruto y se escucho un fuerte estruendo cuando el Mizukage lo ataco.

Naruto había invocado una especie de escudo el cual detuvo el ataque del Mizukage sin problemas mientras el chico daba un salto hacia atrás.

El Mizukage se mordió los labios, al ver su ataque fallar.

— _Como puede usar el Kido... ¿Quién es él?_ — pensó Murakami.

El Mizukage lanzo nuevamente una oleada de agua de su lanza, pero Naruto levanto su mano con tranquilidad.

— ¡**Hadō 33, Sōkatsui**! — Exclamo el rubio.

De su mano una oleada de fuego azul salió a la velocidad de un rayo y choco contra el agua evaporándola al instante.

— **Bakudō 62 Hyappo Rankan**— Exclamo Naruto sin descansar mientras que decenas de varas de energía violeta salían de sus manos y se dirigían hacia el Mizukage.

— _Mierda...Conoce muchos Kidos_— pensó Murakami.

— _¿Y bien Kurama cuanto falta?_ — pensó Naruto.

— **Solo un minuto**— indico el Kyubi.

— _Rukia cancela la conexión, invocare a mi_ _Zanpakutō_— pensó Naruto.

— _Entendido, Naruto-sama...Esta seguro, la última vez fue muy malo—_ escucho a Rukia.

— _sé lo que hago_— indico Naruto.

Naruto escucho un suspiro en su cabeza.

— _Entendido, buena suerte, Naruto_— fue lo último que escucho de su mujer el rubio.

— **Rukia tiene razón en parte, Naruto...Tu Zanpakutō es demasiado poderosa...Konoha podría ser destruida**— escucho al Kyubi.

— _No tengo opción, si esto sigue así, no podre vencerlo, además es mejor matarlo rápidamente, solo necesito un ataque con mi Zanpakutō, para hacerlo. Solo la usare en un ataque_— índico el chico.

— **¿Pasa algo?** — pregunto el Kyubi.

— _Acaso no lo notas...Piénsalo bien...Primero Murakami puede usar Chakra y Reitasu, la única forma que puedes hacer eso es con un poder especial como yo, o con experimentación humana_— indico Naruto.

— **¿Y? Quizás experimento con humanos, por lo que Mei dice, el usa todo su poder para obtener ganancias, Mizu no Kuni está llena de esclavitud y mercenarios gracias a él, no creo que tenga suficientemente honor para no experimentar con humanos**— aclaro Kurama.

— _Si, pero ten en cuenta que cada experimentación tiene efectos secundarios. Eso quiere decir que el está al tanto de eso y aun así, experimento con su propio cuerpo...Eso está bien para un Kage que use cada método para proteger su aldea...Sin embargo Murakami, solo le importa el mismo, según lo que nos dijo Mei_— aclaro Naruto.

— **¿Quizás lo han engañado y e fue suficientemente tonto como para experimentar con su cuerpo?** — indico Kurama.

— _Si ha sido engañado, engañado de una forma increíble_— pensó Naruto.

— **¿Qué?** — pregunto confundido el Kyubi.

— _Piénsalo bien, tenía a nobles en su bolsillo para convertirse en Mizukage, también tenia a cientos de mercenarios, quienes se sabe que no confían en nadie, además de que usa Chakra, Reitasu y tiene una Zanpakutō_— aclaro Naruto.

— **No entiendo**— admitió el Kyubi.

— _EL que tenga a los nobles en su bolsillo, indica que debió estar años para ganárselos, los mercenarios también, que noble en sano juicio pondría a un Kage que tiene a mercenarios de su lado...Ninguno, el simple hecho de pensarlo es ridículo_— informo Naruto.

— **¿Entonces porque lo hicieron?—** pregunto el Kyubi.

— _Porque no entienden realmente que los están utilizando_— aclaro Naruto.

— **¿Utilizando? ¿Quien los utiliza?** — pregunto el Kyubi.

— _El_ _mismo hombre que utiliza a Murakami, para obtener el apoyo de Mizu no kuni_— aclaro Naruto.

— **¿Qué? No...No puede ser**— musito el Kyubi.

— _Si solo existe alguien capaz de manipular a toda esa gente de esta forma...Solo alguien puede llegar hasta ellos, persuadirlos sin violencia, y permanecer en las sobras sin que nadie se entere. Un traidor de Uzu no Kuni, quien ha escapado de mis garras por años_— pensó el chico con furia.

— **Aizen Sōsuke**— termino el Kyubi.

Naruto no dijo nada solo comenzó a concentrar Reitasu en sus manos mientras que estas se iluminaron con una luz azul.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

— ¿Que pasa? — pregunto Kurenai al ver las manos de Naruto iluminadas con una energía azul.

— No es Chakra— musito Neji.

— _¿Eso es Reitasu?_— pensó Sakura.

— ¿Que planeas hacer Gaki? — musito el Sannin de los Sapos.

— _¿Naruto vas a invocarla? ¿Sabes que tan peligrosa puede ser?_ — pensó Gaara.

— Kazekage-sama— escucho el chico y Giro para ver a Nara Shikamaru al lado de su hermana.

— ¿Si? — pregunto el chico.

— Sabe que planea Naruto...Lo noto preocupado, desde que esa energía comenzó a salir de las manos de Naruto— índico Shikamaru.

Temari vio a su hermano con curiosidad.

El chico sintió las miradas del resto.

— Naruto planes terminar con el Mizukage de un ataque— indico Gaara.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto Jiraiya.

— Ven el arma de Murakami— indico el Kazekage.

Shikamaru observo la lanza.

— No es el única arma especial que existe— aclaro el chico de Suna.

— ¿Naruto tiene una también? — pregunto Kurenai.

Gaara asintió.

— Si y esta por invocarla— indico el Kazekage.

Shikamaru observo las manos de Naruto, la energía azul parecía concentrarse ahora alrededor de su cuerpo y vio como extrañamente comenzaba a tomar forma.

— _¿Que demonios es eso?_ — pensó el chico.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Orochimaru miraba el combate con interés, nunca hubiera esperado la llegada de Naruto a Konoha, sabía que debía haber matado al mocoso hijo de Yondaime Hokage, hace años, pero nunca creyó que se convertiría en la amenaza que actualmente es.

El hecho de que venciera a Mogui con tal facilidad, mostraba que estaba a nivel de Kage, un nivel que el mismo había obtenido luego de años de experiencia e incontables batallas.

— _Y ahora este mocoso también está a nuestro nivel_— pensó el Sannin enfadado.

Por encima de todo, Naruto Uzumaki es el líder de Tsuki no sato, el Sannin había intentado ir a esa aldea por información por años, sin embargo jamás pudo entrar, no sabía donde quedaba y además estuvo vagando por Uzu no kuni por meses en busca de pistas...Pistas que nunca encontró.

Como si fuera poco ahora veía que Naruto poseía una increíble habilidad...Poder usar Reitasu, algo que Orochimaru anhelaba tanto como el Sharingan, el pode usar Reitasu o magia. Desgraciadamente su Fushin Tensei, no podía poder a personas sin Chakra por lo que no podía poseer a magos o Samuráis que tengan Magia o Reitasu.

Orochimaru miro con maravilla como la energía de Naruto parecía tomar una forma física.

— _¿Que es eso? ¿Un arma? ¿También tienes un arma especial Naruto-kun?_ — pensó el Sannin.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

— **Esta listo, ya puedes invocarla**— escucho Naruto a Kurama.

El chico estaba iluminado con una luz azul por todo su cuerpo, Murakami lo miraba con la ceja fruncida en una posición de defensa.

— **Destruye a cada uno de mis enemigos... Tessaiga**— Musito el chico.

Los demás vieron como las manos de Naruto apareció una espada de gran tamaño. Era hermosa. De un metro de largo, toda blanca.

Naruto observo a Murakami desaparecer en el agua y sintió como se acercaba por detrás, pero con un rápido movimiento puso a Tessaiga detrás de él, se escucho el sonido de metales chocando y el Mizukage salió hacia atrás gracias a la fuerza con la que la espada resistió a la lanza.

Murakami miraba en shock al ver como su ataque fallo de forma tan simple.

— _Imposible...Sera realmente eso una_ _Zanpakutō_— pensó el Mizukage.

— _ES hora de acabar con esto_— pensó el rubio Kage.

— Murakami— escucho el Mizukage.

— se que alguna vez fuiste un ninja con honor...Que amabas a tu aldea— indico Naruto.

El Mizukage parpadeo.

— Se que Aizen Sōsuke, te ha manipulado con su poder, y a los nobles de tu país— indico el rubio.

Todos escucharon lo dicho por el rubio. Murakami se mostraba confundido pero por alguna razón el nombre de Aizen le hacía sentir algo de resentimiento...Aunque no entendía bien porque.

— ES por eso que como Kage, peleare con honor...Te matare en mi siguiente ataque, no temas, le diré a Mei la verdad sobre ti...Fue un honor conocerte y combatir contigo, Gondaime Mizukage de Kirigakure no sato— Exclamo Naruto.

El Mizukage apunto su lanza hacia Naruto dispuesto a terminar con su vida, antes de que Naruto haga lo que planeaba hacer.

— **¡Kasukeda!**— Exclamo el Mizukage.

Lanzando un poderoso chorro de agua a presión de su lanza, el agua viajaba hacia Naruto a velocidades que segaban, pero el rubio tenia la espada en algo y rodeada de una extraña energía azul.

— **¡Kaze no Kizu!** — Exclamo el rubio de su espada.

De la espada salió un poderoso viento huracanado que parecía destruir todo a su paso, ambas hondas chocaron pero el agua desapareció al chocar con el viento de Naruto, El Mizukage vio con horror que no tenia escape.

La Explosión del ataque libero un viento tan poderoso que todos tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos, una vez termino todos pudieron ver como la lanza del Mizukage estaba partida. Murakami estaba en el suelo mientras su estomago estaba abierto en dos.

Mieles de recuerdos estaban en la mente del Mizukage mientras recordó todo lo que hizo en su posición de Kage.

— Gracias— musito el Kage a Naruto. EL rubio cabeceo, al parecer en su estado agonizante. Pudo finalmente liberarse del control de Aizen.

— EL...se encuentra... en Amegakure no sato— musito el Kage.

— Lo sé, no te preocupes. Me encargare— musito el rubio.

Murakami sonrió.

— Dile a Mei que lo siento— dijo Murakami y cerró los ojos, para no volverlos a abrir.

Naruto cerró los ojos como respeto y luego los abrió para girar a Orochimaru. Quien a su vez sonreía con diversión mientras se ponía en guardia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fin del capitulo

* * *

**Notas:**

Antes de continuar me gustaría dejar una lista de las historias que Krasni me ha permitido salvar y así poder aclarar algunas dudas sobre las historias que pude salvar de Krasni (Con su previo permiso claro):

* * *

**Dark Naruto**

**El Arquitecto**

**Entre Magos y Shinobis**

**Naruto de Leo**

**Naruto Kazama y la cadena celestial**

**Ninja Magico**

**Tsukikage (Obviamente)**

* * *

La razón del porque aun no he subido algunas de las historias que dije anteriormente es debido a que he estado algo ocupado; ya sea escribiendo nuevos capítulos de mis historias (Las que yo mismo he escrito), o corrigiendo algunos leves errores ortográficos de las historias de Krasni (Sin ofender claro, ya que todos podemos cometer algunas veces algunos errores de vez en cuando, incluyéndome a mí claro)

Espero que comprendan, y no se preocupen hare lo posible por actualizar las historias lo más pronto posible (Incluyendo las mías)


	11. Sannin VS Kage

_**Tsukikage**_

_**Capitulo 10**_

**Sannin VS Kage**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto y Orochimaru se miraron sin decir nada, el rubio con su poderosa Zanpakutō, Tessaiga, en su mano derecha. Orochimaru con su Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Kū no Tachi, en su mano derecha.

Un momento de silencio invadió el lugar, hasta que el Sannin con una mirada de felicidad abrió la boca y de ella salieron miles de serpientes dirigiéndose a Naruto. El campo fue rodeado de miles de serpientes que sacaban espadas de sus bocas mientras se dirigían hacia el Kage de Tsuki no sato.

— Ja...Me ataca con serpientes, claramente me menosprecia— pensó el rubio mientras alzaba su espada y esta se rodeaba de energía.

— **¡Kaze no Kizu!** — Exclamo el rubio.

Las serpientes que se dirigían hacia el desaparecieron en un segundo ante el poderoso viento huracanado que lanzo la espada.

El chico miro al Sannin que se dirigía a él a gran velocidad. Las espadas chocaron y el ruido de los metales se sintió en todo Konoha.

— Linda Arma, Naruto-kun— musito el Sannin divertido.

— Te gusta, quizás pueda dártela, puedes pagármela con tu vida— indico el rubio mientras con fuerza empujaba a Orochimaru hacia atrás y este salto para evitar caer.

Naruto no dejo la oportunidad pasar y comenzó a contraatacar con poderosas y rápidas estocadas, que Orochimaru evadía o detenía con su Kusanagi.

—_Es bueno_— pensó el Sannin mientras probaba diferentes técnicas de kenjutsus contra el rubio.

— _Ataca sin poder, pero con velocidad_— pensó Naruto evadiendo una estocada de Orochimaru.

—**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**—musito el Sannin lanzando cientos de Shurinkens, sobre el rubio que lo evadió saltando alto en el aire.

El Sannin aprovecho la oportunidad y corrió hacia Naruto con gran velocidad, cuando estuvo por golpearlo Naruto vio que había dos clones del Sannin a sus lados y parecía que atacarían a la vez.

— **Mikadzuki no Mai**— Musito el Sannin lanzando una estocada.

— **Bakudō 81, Dankū**— musito el rubio.

Se escucho el sonido del metal chocando con algo y Orochimaru vio como una especie de escudo estaba entre su Kusanagi y Naruto.

— La danza de la luna creciente...Provengo de Konoha también, crees que no eh oído de esa técnica de Kenjutsu— aclaro Naruto.

Orochimaru lo miro con molestia. Al parecer lo había olvidado o al menos pensaba que Naruto no la conocía.

Naruto lanzo un sablazo rápidamente que el Sannin esquivo, pero no pudo hacer nada para detener el derechazo en la quijada que Naruto lanzo luego de eso.

Orochimaru salió volando hacia atrás.

— _Es fuerte_— pensó el Sannin.

— No deberías distraerte— escucho Orochimaru y entonces vio como su cuerpo se dividía en dos luego del corte que Naruto hizo.

Naruto vio como el cuerpo de Orochimaru se dividía en dos, pero antes de poder cantar victoria unas serpientes salieron de la cintura del Sannin y lo volvieron a unir.

— ¿Sorprendido? — pregunto Orochimaru divertido.

El rubio rodo sus ojos.

— No...Hubiera sido demasiado simple— indico Naruto.

Orochimaru comenzó a hacer sellos con sus manos.

— **Fuuton: Daitoppa**— Musito el Sannin para lanzar de su boca una ráfaga de viento del nivel de un huracán.

Naruto movió rápidamente el su espada haciendo un corte en el aire que partió el viento en dos. Pero no pudo evitar una patada en el estomago que lo lanzo hacia atrás.

— _Mierda, me confié_— pensó el chico viendo a Orochimaru a llegar hasta él.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade miro con maravilla mientras Naruto lanzo una ráfaga de energía de su espada y destruyo a miles de serpientes que venían hacia él.

— Wow, su Kenjutsu es muy bueno— musito Jiraiya.

— _¿Solo su Kenjutsu? Ya ha vencido a dos Kages y ahora pelea con Orochimaru al mismo nivel, y dice que solo su Kenjutsu_— pensaba incrédula Sakura.

— La danza de la luna creciente, eso es un Kenjutsu de Konoha— musito Tenten.

— Así es— escucharon y vieron a un Anbu femenino de cabello violeta aparecer de la nada.

— Yūgao... ¿Cómo está la situación? — pregunto Tsunade mientras no perdía de vista el combate frente a ella.

— Los enemigos se han retirado, lo mismo que las fuerzas de Tsuki no sato— indico la Anbu viendo a Naruto detener el Mikadzuki no Mai con un escudo de energía.

— Impresionante— musito el Anbu.

— Naruto-kun pudo golpearlo— dijo Hinata viendo a Orochimaru salir volando por un golpe en la quijada y Naruto seguirlo rápidamente.

— SI, lo hizo— dijo Feliz Kurenai viendo a Naruto partir al sannin a la mitad.

— No...Desgraciadamente no es tan simple acabar con ese sujeto— dijo Jiraiya.

— Pero si lo partió al medio— musito Chōji.

Los demás vieron como las serpientes salieron del cuerpo del Sannin y volvía a unirlo.

— Orochimaru es un hombre extraño— dijo el Sannin de los sapos.

— Su habilidad de Kenjutsu no parece del tipo Shinobi, más bien parece del tipo samurái— musito la Anbu mientras Naruto partía en dos el jutsu Futton de Orochimaru.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto y Orochimaru se lanzaban el uno al otro dando poderosos ataques con sus espadas mientras que levantaban hondas de aire ante cada choque.

— _Si prolongo mas esto, tendré mas problemas, debo ponerle una trampa_— pensó el Sannin.

— **¡Kaze no Kizu!** — Exclamo el rubio.

Orochimaru vio como Naruto lanzaba la poderosa energía de la espada hacia él, y maldijo.

— **¡Kuchiyose: Sanjū Rashōmon!** — Exclamo el Sannin.

Naruto vio como las gigantes puertas con apariencia de demonios aparecían frente a el, la primera puerta fue destruida y también la segunda, pero su Kaze no Kizu no pudo destruir la tercera.

El chico se mordió los labios al notar eso, el Kaze no Kizu tomaba mucho de su Reitasu, y luego de tantos ataques empezaba a sentir las consecuencias en su cuerpo.

—Debo terminar con esto, cuanto antes...Oh me quedare sin Reitasu— musito el chico.

Parpadeo al sentir dolor en el estomago y vio como Orochimaru había aparecido frente a él y lo lanzo hacia atrás con una patada en su estomago.

— _Demonios_— pensó el Rubio.

— _Amo...Creo que debería dejar el campo de Batalla, esto te está costando demasiado_— escucho el chico en su cabeza.

— _Mi Chakra aun esta algo agotada Tessaiga...Debo esperar hasta a que se recupere un poco_— indico el rubio.

—_Si las cosas siguen así, te matara_— indico Tessaiga.

— _Lo se...Debo usar magia...Pero aun no puedo...La tensión es demasiada...Debo esperar el momento justo_— indico Naruto.

— _En ese caso, podríamos usar esa técnica_— aclaro Tessaiga.

— _Si eso estará bien_— indico Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Un hombre caminaba frente sobre unos edificios, tenía una extraña mascara y una traje color negro, sin decir nada el hombre siguió su camino hasta entrar por una puerta, llego hasta una sala donde unas personas lo esperaban.

Uno de ellos tenía unos ojos violetas que están rodeados por círculos negros y poseía cabello naranja, además de que en su nariz y orejas tenia fichas de metal atravesándole de lado a lado. A su lado había una mujer, que parecía no tener emociones, de cabello azul y ojos naranjas.

Frente a ellos había dos hombres, uno con una maliciosa sonrisa que tenia semejanza a la de un zorro, de cabello violeta suave y ojos rojos. A su lado un hombre con una actitud confiada de cabello y ojos castaños.

— Aizen, Gin, Pain, Konan...Lamento la demora— dijo el hombre de la máscara.

— Madara— Musito Pain con una fría actitud.

— Veo que han recibido las noticias de Hi no kuni— índico el de la máscara.

Los demás asintieron.

— Aunque ya lo sabíamos por un tiempo, gracias a mi marioneta Murakami— aclaro Aizen.

— Pero no sabíamos de la intervención de Tsuki no sato— aclaro Madara.

Aizen hizo una mueca de molestia ante el nombre.

— ¿Es cierto Madara? ¿Es realmente el Naruto Uzumaki? — pregunto Konan.

— Zetsu me lo acaba de confirmar, dejo su mitad oscura, en Konoha para informarnos de cómo va la batalla...Naruto al parecer se está enfrentando a Murakami, Mogui y Orochimaru— índico el hombre de la máscara.

— Murakami está muerto...Nuestra conexión se a acabado— aclaro Aizen.

— Eso quiere decir que tiene suficiente poder para acabar con ninjas de nivel Kage— escucharon a Nagato decirles.

— No hay mucho que podamos hacer, Si vamos ahora solo lograremos que miles de ninjas de Konoha nos ataquen...Si no lo hacemos el Jinchuriki del Kyubi probablemente muera— indico Konan.

— No estoy tan seguro...Ahora es un Kage, tengo fe en que pueda con ellos, además Murakami está ya muerto— indico Madara.

Los demás asintieron.

— Creo que debemos convocar una reunión y decirle todo a los otros miembros luego de que Zetsu vuelva— índico Aizen

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXX

Yamamoto mira con fijeza la luna llena en el cielo.

— ¿Preocupado? — escucho el hombre.

— Marakov— musito el viejo.

El viejo mago le sonrió con diversión. Siempre habían tenido sus diferencias y no solo en sus diferentes clases de energía.

Marakov era liberal, divertido y algo pervertido.

Yamamoto seguía siempre las reglas, era serio y negaba cualquier emoción.

Sin embargo algo tenían en común, y ese algo era su lealtad.

Lealtad que el Tsukikage se había ganado.

— El estará bien, ha sido entrenado por los mejores— aclaro Marakov.

— No me preocupa el Tsukikage...Bueno quizás un poco, pero sabes por qué— índico Yamamoto.

— Si lo sé— musito el viejo mago lanzando un suspiro, era una de las preocupaciones de todo el concilio.

Muchos habían ya hablado con Naruto con preocupación sobre ese tema tan peculiar, porque a pesar de que Naruto era un hombre justo y tenía muchas esposas debido a los matrimonios políticos que tuvo que contraer para crear a Tsuki no sato.

El rubio aun no tenía hijos, no había ningún heredero, y políticamente eso era una falla muy grave.

¿Y si algo le pasara?

¿Que haría Uzu no kuni sin su daimayo?

¿Que haría Tsuki no sato sin el clan Uzumaki?

No podaran seguir, los Uzumaki eran necesarios para la villa y el país, para todos los países.

Sin ellos volverían a estar como estaban, con guerrillas entre magos, samuráis y shinobis. Necesitaban urgentemente un heredero.

Era algo normal hablar de eso en el concilio sobre ese tema cuando no estaba el Tsukikage, porque la verdad a todos les preocupaba.

De las miembros del concilio que habían contraído matrimonio con Naruto, Uzumaki Haruna y Uzumaki Koyuki se las veía nerviosas cada vez que salía el tema, más que nada porque en realidad no le reprochaban al concilio de pensar así, simplemente para ellas aun no se a dado la ocasión.

Por otro lado otros miembros del concilio que tenían familiares que habían contraído matrimonio con Naruto también tenían las mismas preocupaciones.

Yamamoto sabía que Byakuya había cuestionado a Rukia varias veces ya por ese tema, y que la chica uso a sus mejores amigos, Abarai Renji e Ichigo Kurosaki para calmar al líder del clan Kuchiki aunque era una conversación que se hacía presente muy seguido.

Akira Shihōin había tenido esa misma conversación con su propia hija, la alocada y rebelde Yoruichi, así como a la sirviente y sombra del clan Soi Fong. Claro que Yoruichi le había ignorado completamente y Soi Fong había indicado que Yoruichi-sama debía tener al primer niño y ella el segundo. Algo que saco canas verdes en Akira.

Sabía que Marakov había tenido el mismo tema con Mirajane y que Lady Layla Heartfilia y Ignel Dragneel habían discutido con Erza de lo mismo, pero ambas chicas prefirieron que venga de forma natural no estar pendientes de quedar embarazadas, aunque no parecían tener nada en contra de ser madres.

Había escuchado varios rumores que Radin Tidat Jihan había hablado con su hermana del mismo tema, con razonamientos similares a los de Erza y Mirajane.

EL mismo hablo con Uzumaki Momo Hinamori y Uzumaki Nanao Ise, pero ellas opinaban lo mismo que las otras, aunque Hinamori parecía estar más deseosa de ser madre que las otras.

Sabía que Uzumaki Ultear y Uzumaki Amaru preferían esperar también a que se presente de forma natural sin tener que buscarlo.

Aunque Uzumaki Shizuka y Uzumaki Shion estaban esperando quedar embarazadas, las únicas esposas que lo esperaban aunque por motivos diferentes.

Shion deseaba una niña para que se convierta en la siguiente sacerdotisa de Oni no Kuni. Mientras que Shizuka también deseaba una niña para sucederla como líder de Nadeshiko no Sato.

Yamamoto suspiro ante la mirada divertida de Marakov.

— Tenemos que hacer algo— indico Yamamoto.

— En realidad Naruto es quien tiene que hacerlo— aseguro Marakov.

Yamamoto rodo sus ojos.

— Que carácter fue una broma— decía Marakov.

Golpes se oyeron en la puerta y Rukia paso.

— ¿Si? — pregunto el viejo.

— Tengo un informe de la situación en Konoha, Comandante General— dijo la chica.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kuchiki Byakuya caminaba calmadamente por los bosques, mientras su grupo lo acompañaba, la misión no fue del todo difícil, Los ninjas de Iwa, Oto y Kiri dejaban mucho que desear.

— Capitán— escucho a Renji y alzo la mirada para ver a un hombre caer a dos metros detrás de él.

El hombre tenía cabello puntiagudo de color de rosa y su bufanda blanca. Era fácil de reconocer para el capitán del sexto escuadrón, después de todo era uno de los hombres más problemáticos de todo Tsuki no sato, junto a Ichigo Kurosaki y Grimmjow Jaegerjaques.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Natsu Dragneel? — pregunto el capitán.

Natsu con una sonrisa respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Byakuya lo miro con frialdad, mientras que Renji lo miraba con nerviosismo. Lo único que faltaba era que el capitán del sexto escuadrón se enfade, y Natsu tenía una peculiar especialidad por hacerlo enfadar, casi tanto como Ichigo.

Pero Byakuya negó con la cabeza y siguió su camino ignorando al chico.

— Combatí con un gigantesco Golem. Pero el Tsukikage no me dejo pelear contra los Kages— indico Natsu a Renji.

El asintió.

— Los Kages te matarían— indico Renji.

— Que va...Les ganaría fácilmente— indico el chico de cabello rosa.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto se lanzo sobre Orochimaru lanzando una docena de ataques con su espada, El sannin apenas podía esquivar, mientras el rubio lanzaba ataque tras ataque a una velocidad que segaba el ojo humano.

— _Demonios... ¿Que no se cansa?_ — pensaba el Sannin algo desesperado.

Durante largos minutos Naruto atacaba sin dejarlo pensar alguna estrategia ni darle tiempo de hacer sellos para lanzarle algún ninjutsu.

—_Lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora es acercarlo a una posición ventajosa y hacer un poderoso ninjutsu para al menos herirlo de gravedad_— pensó el sannin mientras trataba de huir, pero Naruto lo alcanzaba siempre y atacaba a gran velocidad.

— _Estas gastando toda tu energía_— indico Tessaiga.

— _Lo sé, cambiare a magia pronto...Pero por ahora solo debo provocarlo para que use ataques de alta jerarquía_— indico Naruto.

Naruto vio como Orochimaru se alejaba nuevamente y Dio una estocada en el aire con gran velocidad y una corriente de viento salió hacia el Sannin que tuvo que esquivarlo nuevamente, sin poder hacer sellos.

— _Esta evitando que le lance ninjutsus...Esta Desesperado, se está agotando_— pensó el Sannin relamiéndose los labios.

— **Kage Bushin no jutsu**— dijo El Sannin creando rápidamente siete copias de sí mismo.

Las copias se lanzaron hacia Naruto mientras el chico las atacaba, el Orochimaru Original se alejaba cada vez más y comenzaba a hacer sellos con sus manos.

Naruto mato rápidamente a las copias y corrió hacia Orochimaru quien lo esperaba haciendo sellos a alta velocidad.

— ¡KATON**: Gouka Mekkyaku**! — Exclamo El Sannin.

Naruto vio como una Docenas de bolas de fuego salían de la boca de Orochimaru, combinándose en el aire creando una inmensa ola de Fuego.

— _Dios...Es rango S sin duda...Espero que esto funcione_—Pensó el Chico mientras apretaba fuertemente a Tessaiga y la espada parecía brillar con una luz dorada. La ola de fuego se acercaba cada vez mas mientras que la espada brillaba y justo cuando lo iba a tocar el chico lanzo un poderoso golpe hacia el fuego.

— ¡**Bakuryūha**! — Exclamo el rubio.

Orochimaru observo con Horro como la mejor técnica Katon que conocía desaparecía para convertirse en poderosos torbellinos de energía que salieron a gran velocidad hacia él mientras que esta vez no pudo evitar ser golpeado por la tremenda fuerza.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke miro con odio como Naruto atacaba a Orochimaru con velocidades que ni siquiera el Sharingan era capaz de ver, podía estar seguro que Naruto era tan rápido como el propio Yondaime Hokage.

— _¿Como obtuvo este poder? No se lo merece_— pensaba el heredero de los Uchiha.

— _No esta coordinando sus ataques...Estará desesperado, o es una estrategia_— pensaba el ninja copiador.

— Su kenjutsu, sigue siendo extraordinario a pesar de atacar de esa forma, no hace ningún movimiento que lo contenga...Esta habilidad no se obtiene a menos que tenga años y años de práctica— musito la Anbu del lado de Tsunade.

Jiraiya asintió mientras observaba al rubio lanzarse a Orochimaru nuevamente lanzando estocada tras estocada.

— ¿Que planea Naruto? ¿Porque ataca de esa forma? — pregunto Shikamaru a Gaara.

El Kazekage lo miro sin emociones y negó con la cabeza.

— Conozco a Naruto, pero no conozco todas sus técnicas... ¿No sé qué quiere hacer? Lo único que se es que no es un hombre que ataca con desesperación, lo que hace que esté haciendo es porque lo planea— indico el Kage de Suna.

Tsunade escucho a Gaara y observo como Orochimaru lanzaba unos clones hacia Naruto y comenzaba a hacer sellos con sus manos.

— _Orochimaru está concentrando un Chakra inmensa, sin duda hará un ninjutsu clase S_— pensó la mujer algo desesperada.

— Oh Dios— musito Jiraiya viendo el Katon jutsu que lanzo el Sannin de la serpiente.

— ¿Que es ese ninjutus? — pregunto Kakashi viendo el jutsu de Orochimaru con tanta admiración como Horror.

— Gouka Mekkyaku, el más poderoso de todos los Katon Jutsus...Sin que haya un límite de sangre sucesorio de por medio...Se dice que es el mejor ninjutsu que Madara Uchiha creó antes de morir...Solamente nuestro Shodaime Hokage a podido sobrevivir a él— aclaro Jiraiya.

Los demás vieron como el horror se convirtió en maravilla cuando el rubio convirtió las llamas en poderosos remolinos que se dirigieron hacia el Sannin.

— ¡SI, no pudo evadir eso...Un golpe directo!— Exclamo Jiraiya.

XXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Orochimaru salió debajo de la tierra y miro su cuerpo todo cortado.

— Ese ataque por poco y me mata— musito el Sannin mirando al rubio con odio.

Naruto Sonreía con suficiencia.

— _Debemos cambiar a Magia, ahora Naruto...Estas demasiado agotado...Necesitas una nueva fuente de poder_— escucho a Kurama.

— _Esta bien_— pensó el rubio.

— Me canse de tu juegos Naruto-kun...Veamos qué haces con esto— musito Orochimaru.

Naruto frunció una ceja al ver al Sannin comenzar a acumular una gran chakra y hacer sellos.

— _¡Naruto!_ — Advirtió Kurama.

— _Espera que haga el Jutsu...Tampoco le queda mucha chakra, lo evadiré con un Shunpo, tengo poco Reitasu, pero tengo lo suficiente para evadir su Ninjutsu, Tessaiga, es mejor que te retires_— indico Naruto.

La espada desapareció de sus manos y el chico se sintió un poco más tranquilo, al no tener que entregar más reitasu a la espada. Orochimaru se mordió un dedo hasta que sangro y luego apoyo las manos en la tierra.

— _Oh genial, va a usar el Kuchiyose no Jutsu_— escucho a Kurama.

— _Estate preparado, evadiré su primer ataque y luego cambiaremos a magia, una serpiente gigante será fácil de evadir_— pensó Naruto.

— **¡Edo Tensei!**—Exclamo el Sannin mientras Unas cajas salían de la tierra.

Naruto parpadeo viendo que ninguna serpiente apareció solo unas cajas y unas personas salir de ella.

— ¿Que demonios? — pregunto el chico y miro con horror como el Shodaime Hokage, el Nidaime Hokage, el Sandaime hokage y el Yondaime Hokage salieron de las cajas.

— _Mierda_—

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fin del capitulo


	12. Chakra VS Magia

_**Tsukikage**_

_**Capítulo 12**_

**Chakra VS Magia**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto no pudo hacer otra cosa que contemplar a los difuntos Hokages que lo miraban algo confundidos. Luego de mirar nuevamente a los ojos de Sandaime, no pudo sentir otra cosa que pena, lo mismo que para su propio padre.

— ¿Naruto-kun? — escucho el rubio al viejo decirle.

Naruto no respondió solo lo vio con algo de pena y tristeza.

— Edo Tensei— escucho a Nidaime decir.

— ¿Cómo? Mande las almas de Nidaime-sama, Shodaime-sama y la mía al estómago del Shinigami, y Yondaime también mando su alma ahí, luego de la batalla con Kyubi— musito el viejo.

— Kukukuku, te sorprende Sensei— escucharon los demás.

Sandaime frunció la ceja.

— Así que eres tu nuevamente Orochimaru— musito el viejo.

— Magia prohibida— dijo Naruto.

— Veo que lo entendiste Naruto-kun— indico Orochimaru.

— Usaste magia...Imposible, ningún Shinobi puede usar magia— aclaro Nidaime.

— No fue el, un aliado lo ha ayudado...Presumo que es Iván Dreyar— dijo Naruto con furia en sus ojos.

— Así que conoces a Iván, Naruto— indico Orochimaru con una ceja alzada.

—_Demonios, no esperaba esto...Tengo todo en contra...No sé si podre ganar esta batalla solo después de todo_— pensó el rubio un poco preocupado.

— Naruto...Hijo... ¿Porque no tienes el emblema de Konoha? — Pregunto Yondaime.

Naruto se mordió el labio, no deseaba hablar con su padre de eso justamente.

— Oh porque él no es más un ninja de Konoha—escucharon a Orochimaru.

— Suficiente— dijo Naruto con enfado.

— ¿Qué? ...Imposible tu lealtad a Konoha siempre fue lo primero— dijo Sandaime.

— No traicione a Konoha, Konoha me traiciono a mí— indico el rubio ofendido.

— ¿Qué? — musito Nidaime.

— Oh veras el concilio lo condeno al exilio, luego de que rescate a Uchiha Sasuke...Siempre desearon deshacerse de él, y cuando la oportunidad llego, ni Tsunade pudo evitarlo— indico con diversión Orochimaru.

El Yondaime y Sandaime se mostraron horrorizados, mientras que Nidaime y Shodaime parecían decepcionados.

— Pero no pongas esa cara tan larga...Se ha convertido en Daimyō y Kage, ¿No es cierto, Naruto-kun? — decía Orochimaru.

— Silencio— aclaro Naruto.

— _Cálmate_— escucho a Kurama en su cabeza.

— Si veras volvió a Uzu no Kuni, creó una aldea ninja y ahora es el líder del país y de la aldea...Es el Tsukikage— dijo el Sannin de la serpiente.

Los ojos de Yondaime y Sandaime mostraron comprensión, mientras que el Nidaime y Shodaime asintieron recordando a los Uzumaki, sus mayores aliados.

—Konoha fue salvada hoy por él y sus hombres— índico Orochimaru.

— ¿Parece que Konoha no termino como esperábamos Hermano? — dijo el Nidaime.

El Shodaime asintió.

— _Esto es malo, el Edo Tensei ya de por si es peligroso, los hace inmortales, por lo que no puedo matarlos sin sellos, pero solo tengo actualmente energía mágica, no pudo usar sellos, mi única opción es usar magia para mantenerlos ocupados, hasta tener suficiente Chakra para usar sellos_— pensó el rubio.

— _La magia no será suficiente para encargarse de ellos_— indico Kurama.

— _¿Alguna idea?_— pregunto Naruto.

— _Tendremos que llamarlos a ellos_— indico Kurama.

— Se acabó la charla— indico el Sannin.

— Lo lamento Naruto— índico Sandaime sabiendo que no podía desobedecer al invocador.

— Yo también— indico el rubio.

Los cuatro Kages desaparecieron a gran velocidad y Naruto uso su ultimo Shunpo para evadir el ataque, el lugar donde estaba hace décimas de segundo exploto ante el ataque.

— _Kurama_— indico el Rubio.

— _Esta listo, la magia ha sido liberada_— indico Kurama.

Naruto sintió como sus energías rápidamente volvían y el cansancio desaparecía mientras comenzaba a levitarse por sí solo.

Los Kages observaron curiosos al joven que flotaba a unos diez metros arriba de ellos, mientras que Orochimaru fruncía una ceja.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

— _Son Goku_— dijo una voz.

— _Kurama_— dijo el mono gigante.

— _Hay problemas, infórmale a Rukia que debe traer a los tres a donde esta Naruto_— indico Kurama.

— _¿Qué?_ — pregunto el Bijū de cuatro colas.

— _Me escuchaste...No piedras el tiempo, y diles que traigan esos sellos especiales_— escucho a Kurama.

—_Roshi, escuchaste_— dijo Son Goku.

— _Si_— indico el viejo.

— _Rukia_— pensó el viejo.

— _Si Roshi-sama_— escucho en su mente.

— _Naruto_ está en problemas, debes pedirle a esos tres que vayan a apoyarlo y también lleva los sellos especiales de Naruto— indico el hombre.

— _Sabia que no debería haber cortado la comunicación...Les informare inmediatamente y también le pediré a Ultear que se prepare...Sellos, o dios el Edo Tensei_— indico la mujer.

— _Eso parece_— indico Roshi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Los Kages se disponían a atacar cuando Naruto le apunto con su mano abierta.

— ¡**Foruzu**! — Exclamo el rubio mientras que Los Kages sintieron como sus cuerpos comenzaban a pesarles como si llevaran toneladas de pesas encima, no pudieron hacer otra cosa que caer en el suelo.

Los demás espectadores vieron como el territorio donde los Kages estaban siendo sometidos a una especie de poder que hacía que el suelo se resquebraje.

Orochimaru salto hacia atrás apenas vio eso.

— _¿Qué es eso?_ — pensó el Sannin.

— _Lo único que puedo hacer es ganar tiempo...Hasta que ellos lleguen y mi chakra se recupere_— pensó el chico.

— _Ellos traerán esos sellos, podremos sellar a los Hokages con eso_— indico Kurama.

— _Eso espero, mi Juryoku no Maho, gasta demasiada magia...No podre usarlo mucho tiempo_— indico le rubio.

— **¡Suiton: Hahonryū!** —Exclamo el Nidaime sosteniendo a duras penas una esfera de agua en sus manos que la lanzo hacia Naruto.

El Rubio la evadió fácilmente pero tuvo que cancelar su magia y los Kages se dividieron en el terreno.

— _Se separaron, ahora solo puedo atacar a uno a la vez...Y si lo hago los otros me atacaran_— pensó el rubio.

— **¡Katon: Zukohokku!** — Exclamo Sandaime lanzando un poderoso cañonazo de fuego hacia el rubio.

— **¡Gravity Push!** — Exclamo Naruto.

Frente a el apareció un sello violeta y el Katon jutsu desapareció siendo empujado hacia atrás con la fuerza de un huracán, Sandaime también fue empujado.

—_Eso fue como los poderes de expulsión de Pain_ — Pensó el Sannin de las serpientes, recordando las peleas que había visto al líder de Akatsuki contra enemigos.

— **¡Raiton: Gian!** — Exclamo Yondaime expulsando un rayo de gran poder que Naruto evita a duras penas.

— **¡Suiton: Suigadan!** — Indico Nidaime y Naruto vio como cinco púas de agua aparecieron frente a él sujetándolo por sus lados.

— **¡Gravity Push!** — Exclamo Naruto.

El agua se deshizo con el potente empuje de la magia de gravedad de Naruto pero el chico cayó al suelo algo desorientado.

— **¡Mokuton: Jukai Kōtan!** — escucho el rubio y vio con Horror como decenas de árboles crecían dirigiéndose a él.

No pudo evitar el golpe y quedo encerrado entre las ramas.

— _Demonios_— Pensó el rubio y uso mucha de su fuerza para sacar una mano de los árboles, desgraciadamente el resto de su cuerpo estaba encerrado sin poder moverse.

Naruto alzo la vista y vio como los otros cuatro Kages se dirigían hacia él a gran velocidad.

— **Gravity Grasp**— Dijo el chico alzando la mano libre y vio como los Kages se empezaron a levitar, rápidamente cerró su mano y la gravedad comenzaba a triturar los cuerpos de los Kages. Aunque sabía que gracias al Edo Tensei eso sería inútil.

— **¡Suiton: Suishōha!** — Escucho el Chico y vio como Unas olas gigantescas salían de la boca de Nidaime y se dirigían hacia él.

— _Mierda_— pensó mientras las olas destruyeron los árboles que lo aprisionaban, mientras que él fue expulsado con los árboles.

Naruto se levantó adolorido.

— _¡CUIDADO!_ — escucho a Kurama y vio detrás de el al rubio Kage con una bola azul de energía en su mano.

— ¡**Rasengan**! — Exclamo Minato Namikaze y Naruto se hizo a un lado, el Rasengan golpeo el suelo donde había estado antes el rubio pero la fuerza de la explosión lo mando a volar tres metros para atrás.

Naruto se levantó rápidamente y vio a los cuatro Kages haciendo sellos mientras se acercaban a él.

— **¡Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!** — Exclamo Nidaime expulsando un gran dragón de agua de su boca.

— **¡Fūton: Shinkūgyoku!** — Exclamo Yondaime lanzando de su boca aire a presión que cortaba lo que se le ponga en frente.

— ¡**Katon: Karyū Endan**! — Exclamo el Sandaime expulsando un poderoso rayo de fuego de su boca.

— ¡**Mokuton: Jukai Kōtan**! — Exclamo el Shodaime lanzando un centenar de árboles que crecían como un bosque dirigiéndose al rubio.

— _Demonios, no tengo opción o moriré_— pensó el chico viendo los ataques que se dirigían hacia él, que sin duda lo matarían si lo tocaban.

— _Solo me queda una opción, pero gastare toda mi magia_— pensó el rubio alzando su mano e invocando todas sus energías.

— ¡**Cho Jūryokudama**! — Exclamo el rubio y los demás vieron como de sus manos apareció una esfera negra que se levito a unos metros hacia adelante, el dragón de agua, el viento cortante, el rayo de fuego y el bosque llegaron hasta la esfera y un segundo después todo desapareció.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya miraba con maravilla a Naruto levitándose, era como ver al propio Sandaime Tsuchikage Onoki.

— ¿Pero cómo? Naruto no posee el elemento Polvo— pensó el Sannin de los sapos.

Tsunade miro con maravilla como los Kages eran tirados al suelo como si Naruto controlaba la propia gravedad.

— ¿Que está pasando? — pregunto Hinata no entendiendo nada.

Sasuke observo como el Nidaime lanzaba un poderoso Suiton hacia el rubio que tuvo que esquivar, pero también como consecuencia libero a los Kages de su técnica.

— ¿Pero que era? ¿Alguna especie de sello maldito? — pensó el heredero de los Uchiha, ya que su Sharingan no podía ver la chakra que usaba Naruto (Ya que no usaba chakra).

Tenten sintió horror mientras vio al Sandaime atacarlo con ese Katon Jutus y luego el horror fue maravilla al ver como Naruto lo expulsaba con una especie de Fūton jutsu.

— _Pero ¿El Katon no debería ser más fuerte que el _Fūton_?_ —pensó la maestra de armas algo confundida.

— Gravedad— musito Sakura.

Tsunade asintió.

— Si, por eso puede usar esas técnicas para alejar a los demás de él o para agregarle peso, controla la gravedad— indico Tsunade.

— Nunca eh oído de algo así— dijo Kurenai.

— Ni yo— indico Tsunade.

Gaara estaba callado sin perder su expresión sin emociones.

— _Esta muy cansado...Acaso podrá con semejante batalla_— pensó el Kage de Suna.

Los demás vieron como ataque tras ataque Naruto evadía con su gravedad hasta que el Shodaime Hokage utilizo su Mokuton y lo encerró entre árboles.

— _¿Debería ayudarlo?_ — pensó Gaara.

— Oh Dios, lo atacan— dijo Sakura viendo con Horror como los Kages se dirigían hacia el rubio a gran velocidad mientras que este tenía solo una mano libre.

Pero antes que puedan hacer algo los Kages se detuvieron y se levitaron por si solos, los demás escucharon mientras los huesos de estos eran triturados.

— Se parece a su técnica, Kazekage-sama— indico Shikamaru.

Gaara asintió sin perder detalle de la pelea.

El Kazekage vio como el Suiton del Nidaime se llevó a los arboles junto a Naruto, y vio como el rubio combatía con Yondaime.

Luego los Kages le lanzaron poderosos ninjutsus al mismo tiempo y el chico creó una especie de agujeró oscuro que pareció absorberlos.

— ¿Eso se parece a tu Kamui, Kakashi? — musito Jiraiya.

El ninja copiador asintió.

— No hay duda...Un agujero negro— indico el Ninja.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ultear caminaba hacia el cuarto seguido de otras tres personas.

— ¿Están preparados?— pregunto la chica.

Los demás asintieron.

— Muy bien, usaremos la magia de tele-transportación, para llegar con Naruto— indico la chica.

— Estamos listos— indico otra chica de apariencia alegre.

El cuarto se ilumino con una luz dorada y los cuatro desaparecieron.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Orochimaru veía como los jutsus eran consumidos por una especie de agujeró negro, siendo mandados a otra dimensión.

Naruto cayó al suelo, luego que el agujero negro desapareció agotado.

— _Estas sin magia_— indico Kurama.

— _Si...Lo note_— pensó el chico sudando en el suelo.

— _Quizás hubiera sido mejor usar el Tsuki Rou_— índico Kurama.

— _No, a pesar de que el Tsuki Rou podría haber hecho vencido a sus ninjutsus y golpeado a los Kages, Mi padre hubiera podido evadirlo con su Hiraishin, y ahora estaría muerto_— indico el chico.

— _Quizás, pero ahora solo queda esperar...Como los entretendrás_— pregunto Kurama.

— _¿Que fue eso? Esto es tan extraño_— pensaba Orochimaru.

— _Primero Ninjutsus, luego Kensjutsus y ahora lo que parece ser un límite de sangre sucesorio... ¿Qué está pasando? _— pensaba el Sannin de las serpientes.

Los Kages no se movieron, mientras Orochimaru pensaba no tenían órdenes de seguir atacando.

— Increíble Naruto-kun...Increíble, ¿cómo lo lograste?— pregunto el Sannin.

Naruto alzo los ojos para verlo.

— Primero usaste chakra— índico recordando la derrota de Mogui.

— Pero luego invocaste esas técnicas y esa espada...Sin duda con Reitasu— aclaro el Sannin viendo el cadáver de Murakami.

— Y ahora finalmente usas algo parecido a un límite de sangre sucesorio...Sin duda magia...Naruto-kun, ¿cómo has podido usar las tres energías?— dijo el Sannin.

— _Así que se dio cuenta_— pensó el rubio.

— Apuesto a que te mueres de ganas por saberlo— indico Naruto.

Orochimaru rodo sus ojos.

— Mírate...Estas agotado, vas a morir en el ataque que viene, porque ocultarlo, solo prolongas tu dolor— índico el Sannin.

— _Ya veo así que puede usar las tres energías...Claro eso responde muchas cosas_— pensaba el Sandaime Hokage.

— _Kurama ¿cómo está mi chakra?_ — pregunto Naruto.

— _Quince por ciento_— indico el Kyubi.

— _Quince eh...Solo espero que sirva por ahora_— índico Naruto.

EL Kyubi asintió y desbloque su chakra, la magia desaparecía del cuerpo del chico y era remplazado nuevamente por chakra.

— No moriré tan fácilmente Orochimaru— índico el rubio a lo que el Sannin alzo una ceja.

—_Si usamos nuestra segunda forma, podemos ganar tiempo, pero con tu estado de Chakra solo podrá durar unos cuarenta o cincuenta segundos_— indico Kurama.

— _Eso sería complicado, además que no olvidas la habilidad especial del Shodaime Hokage, que si la usa para anular tu chakra_— indico Naruto.

— _Ya veo...Y el plan ¿Cuál es entonces?_ — dijo Kurama.

— _Improvisar, lo único que puedo es atacar a uno de ellos con suficiente chakra como para alejarlo de nosotros...Pero los otros tres, aun no sé cómo me defenderé_— pensó Naruto.

— _Y qué tal si los provocas eh invocas el Yata No Kagami para detener sus ataques...Te daría algo de tiempo_— indico Kurama.

— _No...Tomaría mucha de mi chakra, no puedo invocarlo en mi estado actual_— indico Naruto.

Vio como el Shodaime se acercaba, junto a los otros Kages.

— _¿Y el Hiraishin?_ — pregunto el Zorro.

— _No, para eso necesito acercarme para poner el sello...Necesito un blanco y concentrarme en el_— indico Naruto.

— _En ese caso, lo que deberías hacer es usar ninjutsus para ocultarte de ellos, tus capacidades de ninja tipo sensorial te ayudarían_—indico Kyubi.

— _Si, pero el Nidaime también es un censor_— indico Naruto.

— _Necesito ganar tiempo...Ahora ¿cómo hacerlo?—_ pensó el chico.

Los Kages se lanzaron sobre él, mientras Naruto escapaba a duras penas.

— Ya se— musito Naruto.

— **¡Mokuton: Jukai Kōtan!** — escucho el rubio y vio como los arboles salían hacia él, sin dudarlo puso sus manos en la pose para un Katon jutsu.

Orochimaru vio como las ramas atraparon a Naruto y sonrió con diversión.

— Todo termino Naruto-kun— indico el Sannin.

— ¿Eso crees?— dijo Naruto y sonrió.

KABON.

La explosión se llevó a todos los árboles que lo enredaban, y Orochimaru salió volando unos metros con la explosión. El Sannin intento levantarse pero ya tenía al rubio encima con un rasengan en su mano.

— ¡Tu eres mi blanco Orochimaru! — Grito el chico lanzando la bola de energía azul sobre su enemigo.

— Mierda, me descuide...Se remplazó con uno de sus Katon Bushin para que me acercara y que explotara para luego atacarme a mí— pensó el Sannin.

— ¡**RASENGAN**! — Grito el rubio.

La explosión lo mando a volar por los aires mientras que Naruto caía en la tierra con agotamiento, los Kages miraron todo con una sonrisa.

— Esto es todo...No tengo más Chakra— musito el chico.

— ¡MATENLO! — Grito furioso Orochimaru.

EL Shodaime, Nidaime, Sandaime y Yondaime se lanzaron hacia el rugió, pero justo cuando lo planeaban rematar salieron volando hacia atrás por diversos impactos.

Naruto entreabrió los ojos algo cansado y vio cuatro figuras frente a él. Orochimaru parpadeo al verlas también.

Una mujer joven de piel clara con pelo largo y negro, y ojos color negro. Lleva el pelo en una coleta de caballo. Tiene una figura más voluptuosa, y lleva un equipo de batalla apretado.

Otra era una mujer joven que tiene una cabellera larga y blanca, Lleva un collar en forma de gota y una pulsera en forma de flor, y tiene una parte del pelo atado en una cola de caballo hacia arriba. Sus ojos son azules Viste un vestido largo con un amplio escote.

La tercera mujer, joven con el pelo de color rosa y largo que le llega hasta la cadera, alta y con los ojos de color azulado. Visita un traje simple de camisa blanca y falda verde.

El último era un hombre joven, de estatura baja y constitución delgada, su piel era totalmente blanca, que le daba un aspecto frágil. Su pelo de color negro, y lo lleva corto y desordenado, con un mechón que cae por su frente y se bifurca en dos al llegar a su nariz. Pero su rasgo más destacable son sus grandes ojos, de un color verde profundo y totalmente carente de emociones, que le daba un aspecto inhumano. De sus ojos salían dos líneas de color verde similares a lágrimas que surcan todo su rostro.

— Ultear... Mirajane... Moka... Ulquiorra...Ya era hora— Musito el rubio.

— Nos forma de dirigirte a dos de tus esposas, amor— dijo felizmente Mirajane.

— Ya llegamos— musito Ultear con cariño para luego mirar a Orochimaru con furia.

— Lamento el retraso, Sensei— mustio con inocencia Moka.

— Sensei— saludo sin sentimientos Ulquiorra.

— Usare mi Toki no Āku, para que recuperes tus energías como las tenias antes de la pelea...Ustedes entreténganlos— Dijo Ultear.

— No se arriesguen, usen trabajo en equipo, no ataquen solos— ordeno Naruto.

Los demás asintieron y los ojos de Ulter brillaban con una luz rojiza mientras el cuerpo de Naruto brillaba con una luz dorada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	13. Los Hokages Vs la Elite de Tsuki no sato

_**Tsukikage**_

_**Capítulo 13**_

**Los Hokages Vs la Elite de Tsuki no sato**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura observaba todo en silencio, sintiéndose entre confundida hasta enfadada por toda la situación.

Confundida por ver semejantes Shinobis, no habían pasado más de dos horas desde que un grupo de Tsuki no sato, dirigidos por un tal Sasaki había aparecido y salvado a todo su grupo, la chica vino a informarle a su Kage y también a ver la pelea de Naruto, para ver que luego de que Naruto, elimine al Tsuchikage y al Mizukage, Orochimaru invoque a los cuatro previos Hokages ahora un pequeño grupo de Ninjas volvió a aparecer y combatían con los Hokages de forma increíble.

Aunque no pudo hacer otra cosa que enfadarse al ver las miradas de cariño que Naruto le daba a dos de las tres mujeres que llegaron, Sakura suponía que eran dos de las esposas del chico.

Hinata miraba todo también admirando los ataques que los hombres de Naruto usaban logrando alejar a los Hokages de Naruto y la otra mujer, vio también como el rubio miraba a quien le curaba y a la mujer de cabello blanco. Se sentía un poco enfadada y algo decepcionada.

Jiraiya en cambio miraba embobado a los bombones que llegaron a salvar al Tsukikage, no podía sentir otra cosa que orgullo por Naruto, Ya sea porque tenga semejantes poderes o porque este rodeado de mujeres Hermosas.

Sasuke miraba todo con furia, el sello maldito puesto por Orochimaru comenzaba a rodear su rostro, pero él hacia lo imposible por controlarlo.

— _¿Quiénes son? ¿Porque tienen tanto poder? ¿Cómo lo obtuvieron?_ — Pensaba celoso con una furia que casi nunca sintió.

Kakashi se mostraba tranquilo mientras observaba a los tres peleando, El hombre combatía con una katana negra al Nidaime que usaba su espada, la mujer de cabello blanco peleaba con el Shodaime con destreza, mientras que la de cabello rosa combatía con Yondaime y Sandaime.

— _¿Cómo Naruto tenía semejantes hombres? El hombre de cabello rubio que vimos antes...El tal Laxus, derroto a todos los enemigos con una sola técnica, y ahora este tipo y esas chicas están encargándose de los Hokages, pero qué clase de villa oculta tiene_— pensó el ninja copiador.

Tsunade miraba con más calma la lucha viendo que Naruto estaba siendo curado, tenía la intención de ayudar, pero luego se detuvo, sabia porque Naruto no quería que intervenga y entendía su punto de vista ante toda esta situación.

Tenten observaba la pelea del Nidaime, ver a la legendaria espada Raijin no Ken era un sueño hecho realidad, por otro lado su oponente no parecía ser menos débil, moviéndose a velocidades que no podía seguir, usando su katana para dar poderosas estocadas.

— Yugao-sempai— escucharon y vieron a otro Anbu aparecer.

— Ino... ¿Noticias? —pregunto la capitán Anbu.

— Los enemigos se han retirado completamente, solo queda Orochimaru...Tenzo-sempai está buscando sobrevivientes en los alrededores de Konoha— indico el Anbu.

— ¿Qué hay de los hombres de Tsuki no sato? — pregunto Tsunade.

— No hay señales de ellos, donde quiera que se hayan retirado, lo hicieron rápidamente— indico la Anbu.

La mujer luego miro la batalla.

— Así que es verdad, El Edo Tensei— musito la rubia.

Yugao asintió con la cabeza.

Ino observo a el rubio siendo curado.

— Wow...Ese es Naruto...Sí que ha cambiado— musito la chica.

— Si al parecer Naruto se ha vuelto muy poderoso— indico Shikamaru.

— Y lindo— aclaro Ino.

Sakura e Hinata la miraron con algo de enfado al ver a la rubia Anbu no perder de vista al rubio Kage.

— Oh...Mira esos músculos, me encantaría perderme entre ellos— susurro la rubia.

— ¡Cierra la boca buta!— Exclamo Sakura.

La Anbu miro a Sakura mordiéndose los labios de tras de la máscara.

— Como me llamaste, Frentona— dijo Ino.

A Sakura le salió una vena en la frente. Pero Tsunade se puso frente a ellas para evitar daños.

— Ustedes basta, son shinobis compórtense como tal— indico la rubia Hokage.

— No es mi culpa, Hokage-sama...Lo que pasa es que ella esta celosa— Aclaro Ino.

— ¿Qué? Celosa de ti, no me hagas reír— dijo Sakura molesta.

— Oh pero tú sabes, Sakura...Que erigiría Naruto, esas— indico apuntando a los pechos de la chica de pelo rosa— O estas— dijo ella con satisfacción levantando su pecho.

Sakura la miraba con furia ciega.

— Bueno si ese es el caso, creo que Hinata ganaría— indico Kurenai.

Ambas chicas giraron a verla y luego giraron para ver a Hinata que miraba apenada la conversación, Ino y Sakura se quedaron viendo los inmensos pechos que la chica tímida había obtenido.

— _Mierda_— pensaron ellas resignadas.

La chica tímida mientras tanto se sentía intimidada por la mirada de sus dos amigos sobre sus pechos, pero no pudo evitar sonreír que tenía la victoria por una vez en su vida sobre Sakura, aunque realmente no era más una competición ya que Naruto estaba tomado.

Por otro lado, Naruto tenía muchas esposas, una mas no creo que le molestaría, eran los pensamientos de un par de kunoichis que veían las batallas.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

—**Cero**— dijo Ulquiorra.

De su dedo índice salió una descarga de energía verde que el Nidaime esquivo a duras penas, para encontrarse con la Katana del Espada a centímetros de su cabeza.

EL Hokage se dio vuelta rápidamente y uso su espada de rayo para evadir el ataque.

— **Bara**— Musito el espada.

De su mano salió una bola de energía roja que iba a tal velocidad que ni el mismo Nidaime pudo evitar, la bola de energía exploto en el pecho del Ex-Kage y lo mando a volar diez metros.

— Este chico es bueno— musito el Nidaime mientras corría hacia su enemigo y ejecutaba una serie de sellos.

— **¡Suiton: Mizuame Nabara!** — exclamo el Kage lanzando una espuma verdosa de su boca que se pegaba en el suelo y se dirigía a el espada.

— _Una especie de gelatina adhesiva_— pensó el espada viéndola llegar hasta él antes de evadirla usando su técnica de velocidad, Sonido.

El Nidaime no se dejó y lanzo poderosos sablazos que el Espada pudo detener a duras penas.

— Así que este es el nivel Kage— musito el Espada mientras energía aparecía alrededor de su cuerpo.

— _¿Qué hace?_ — pensó el antiguo Hokage.

— **Tozase** **Murushierago**— musito el espada y dos alas negras crecieron en su espalda y era rodeado por una energía verde.

El Nidaime vio como el chico desapareció sin dejar rastro hasta que sintió como su brazo era partido en dos.

— _Dios que velocidad_— pensó desesperado el Hokage para darse cuenta que su brazo volvía a crecer un segundo después.

— Regeneración instantánea— musito el espada.

Ulquiorra Apunto con su mano hacia el Hokage mientras una energía oscura aparecía en ella.

— **¡Sero osukyurasu!** —Exclamo el espada mientras que una honda de energía negra salió de su mano a una gran velocidad.

— **¡Suiton: Mizujinheki!** — exclamo el ex-kage expulsando un muro de agua que pudo detener el ataque del espada.

— ¡**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu**! — lanzo el Kage creando un dragón de agua que se dirigió hacia el espada.

— **Rusu de ra Runa**— dijo el espada creando una lanza de energía verde y lanzándola contra el dragón destruyéndolo.

— _También tiene ataques de larga distancia_— pensó el Kage.

— **Rusu de ra Runa**— dijo Ulquiorra y lanzo varias lanzas de energía sobre el Kage.

— _Es bueno...Pero no tiene mucha experiencia...Desgraciadamente tengo que acabar con el rápidamente_— pensó el Kage.

El espada frunció una ceja al ver al Nidaime comenzar a hacer sellos con sus manos.

— **¡Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!** — exclamo el Nidaime creando una ola enorme que se dirigió hacia él, el Espada rápidamente la evadió volando más alto que la ola, pero en el cielo lo esperaba el Nidaime, el cual dio una estocada con su espada eléctrica.

Ulquiorra evadió la estocada mortal pero la espada logro atravesar una de sus alas lo que lo hicieron caer al agua en donde vio que dos clones le atacaban, el espada logro evadir sus ataques y convertirlos en agua con una patada, desgraciadamente no noto al original y otros dos clones detrás de él.

— ¡**Suirō no Jutsu**! — dijo el Nidaime y una burbuja de agua dejo encerrado al espada.

— Todo termino joven, aunque debo admitir que lo hiciste muy bien— indico algo incómodo el Nidaime, ya que en realidad no deseaba matarlo, pero en su estado actual no podía evitar hacerlo.

Ulquiorra trato de escapar pero el agua lo mantenía quieto en su lugar, sin poder moverse.

— No hay escape...Lo siento— musito el Ex-hokage cuando sintió como alguien llegaba detrás de él, no tuvo tiempo para mirar ya que salió volando hacia atrás, por culpa de un golpe de increíble poder.

Sus clones miraron para ver al rubio Tsukikage estar frente a ellos, antes de atacar con velocidad y deshacerlos rápidamente.

Ulquiorra cayo luego que fue liberado de la burbuja de agua y alzo los ojos para ver a Naruto el cual estaba entre él y el Nidaime.

— Vuelve con mi original— ordeno Naruto y el espada observo que otros tres clones se dirigían hacia las batallas mientras que el Naruto Original esperaba junto a Ulter, el chico asintió y salió volando hacia donde estaba su maestro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

El Shodaime miro a la joven de cabello blanco mientras una luz la rodeaba, cuando la luz desapareció, había sufrido grandes cambios.

Su cabello se alza con un viento invisible, su ropa cambia por una especie de traje de baño que apenas cubría sus pechos, su rostro angelical se torna agresivo mientras que una línea negra aparece cubriendo el lado derecho de su rostro. En sus manos aparecen dos guantes de oro con garras, en su espalda le salen dos alas negras y una cola de reptil.

— _Definitivamente es una maga_— pensaba el Shodaime.

Mirajane desapareció a gran velocidad y el Kage sintió dolor en su estómago mientras era golpeado con una patada.

— _Que velocidad_— pensó el Kage recuperándose.

— **¡Darkness Stream!** — Exclamo la mujer.

El Shodaime huyo rápidamente mientras las sombras salieron de Mirajane con formas de manos gigantes y se dirigieron hacia él.

—**Suiton**... — decía el Shodaime tratando de atacar a las Sombras con una técnica de Agua pero la chica apareció frente a él y lo golpeo con tanta fuerza que lo mando diez metros hacia atrás.

El Shodaime se levantó y lanzo hacia la chica, rápidamente estaban en el aire intercambiando goles, en la tierra todo parecía retumbar ante la vibración que causaban los golpes al chocar con sus cuerpos.

Mirajane invoco dos bolas de energía negra en sus manos y las uso como guantes mientras golpeaba al Shodaime con ella.

— _Que demonios es ella_— pensaba el Kage mientras trataba de contener a la mujer. Mirajane simplemente apoyo una mano en el pecho del Kage.

— ¡**Evil Spark**!— musito la chica y cientos de descargas eléctricas salieron de sus manos y golpearon el cuerpo de Shodaime.

EL Kage cayó al suelo luego de eso, mientras Mirajane lo veía sin emociones.

— **Suiton: Suishōha**! — Exclamo el Shodaime lanzando una ola gigante sobre la chica.

— _Le di_— pensó el hombre y vio la sombra de la chica girar adentro del agua.

— **¡Evil Explosión!**— Exclamo ella lanzando el Agua nuevamente al Shodaime en forma de un vórtice.

El Shodaime recibió el chorro de agua sin poder hacer nada, y Mirajane apareció arriba de él y con una patada lo mando hacia la tierra.

La mujer observo cómo se levantaba sin problemas, las heridas ocasionadas desaparecían como si no estuvieran nunca ahí. EL Shodaime comenzó a hacer sellos con sus manos.

— ¡**Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu**! — Exclamo el Shodaime y de su mano salió madera en forma de mano que se dirigía hacia Mirajane.

La chica voló en el aire para evitarlo, pero no noto como Shodaime estaba cerca y logro atraparla con la otra mano lanzándola a la tierra.

— ¡**Mokuton: Mokusatsu Shibari no Jutsu**!— Exclamo el Shodaime y de sus dedos salieron ramas que rápidamente rodearon a Mirajane, el Hokage levanto su brazo y Miraje se elevó por las ramas para luego lanzar su brazo hacia bajo haciendo que la chica caiga contra el suelo en varias ocasiones.

Mirajane escupió sangre de la boca ante el dolor ocasionado, pero rápidamente se recuperó y con su fuerza logro destruir las ramas que la aprisionaban.

La chica rápidamente concentro una poderosa energía negra en sus manos y miraba sin piedad al Shodaime Hokage.

— ¡**Soul Extinction**! — Exclamo ella largando un torrente de energía Negra que se dirigía hacia el Shodaime a gran velocidad. El Shodaime sintió como cada molécula en su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que huya.

— ¡Mokuton**: Jukai Heki**! — Exclamo el Ex-kage mientras una pared de madera salía enfrente de él y lo protegía aun así, el ataque golpeo la pared y la explosión lo lanzo hacia atrás veinte metros.

— _¿Que fue eso? Mi cuerpo reacciono...El Edo Tensei me hace invulnerable...Acaso esa técnica puede incluso con el Edo Tensei_— pensaba el Shodaime.

— Debo acabar con esto rápido— musito el hombre y comenzó nuevamente a hacer sellos.

— ¡**Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu**! — Exclamo el Shodaime y de su mano salió madera en forma de mano que se dirigía hacia Mirajane, pero la chica estaba preparada y fácilmente la esquivo y contraataco lanzándole una patada que la mando a volar.

— Ahora— pensó el Shodaime mientras volaba hacia atrás, con sus manos golpeo la tierra.

— ¡**Mokuton: Jubaku Eisō**! — Exclamo el hombre.

Mirajane observo como estaba aprisionada por árboles que la apretaban, intento salir pero las ramas estaban fuertemente apretadas.

— Demonios— pensó la chica.

— Se terminó— indico el Shodaime.

— **¡Fūton: Shinkū Renpa!** — Escucharon y el árbol que Mirajane estaba atrapada se deceso con cortes de viento, la chica alzo sus ojos para ver a su esposo frente a ella.

— Vuelve con el original— musito Naruto y la chica observo al Naruto Original esperaba junto a Ulter, ella asintió y salió volando hacia donde estaba su esposo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La chica de pelo rosa, Moka corría de lado a lado, esquivando los veloces ataques del Yondaime Hokage, mientras tanto el Sandaime esperaba la oportunidad de atacar.

— **¡Katon: Benijigumo!** —Exclamo Sandaime mientras que escupía una araña de fuego de su boca, Moka lo evadió fácilmente, Minato mientras tantos lanzo un Shurinen Sobre la chica.

— ¡Shuriken** Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**! — Exclamo el Yondaime convirtiendo a la Kunai en cientos y Moka tuvo que saltar en el aire para evadirlo.

— _Oh son muy fuertes_— pensó nerviosa la chica de cabello rosa.

— _Cálmate y usa tus instintos_— escucho una voz en su cabeza.

— ¿_Instintos_? — pregunto ella.

— _Si, míralos bien, y no pierdas detalle_— indico la voz.

La chica miro a Yondaime que ponía sus manos en la boca como para lanzar un Katon Jutsu, y luego una hacia una decena de sellos.

— _Es un Katon jutsu_— pensó ella.

— _Eso quiere decir que lo el fuego saldrá de su boca_— indico la voz.

Moka entendió bien lo que le dijo su otra personalidad y se movió a la derecha mientras que el Yondaime escupía una bola de fuego sobre ella. Luego miro al Sandaime que tocaba el suelo con sus manos.

— _Un Doton jutsu_— pensó ella mientras saltaba antes que el Sandaime dijera algo, un mar de lodo se dirigió a donde ella estaba antes.

— _Debes atacar Moka_— escucho a la voz.

—_Pero el Yondaime es el padre de Naruto-sama y el Sandaime es querido para el también_— indico Moka indecisa.

— _Eres demasiado noble...Cambiemos_— indico la otra Moka.

— KAI— Exclamo Moka y un enjambre de murciélagos apareció de la nada y la cubrieron.

— _Murciélagos...Una invocación_— pensó el Yondaime curioso de la chica.

Sin embargo Moka había desaparecido cuando los murciélagos dejaron su cuerpo, para remplazarla había otra chica, su pelo era de color blanco, sus ojos de color rojo sangre, tenía un gigantesco instinto asesino y su comportamiento parecía frío y serio.

Sandaime trato de volver a hacer sellos para que la chica desaparezca a gran velocidad y le encaje una patada que lo lanzo cincuenta metros hacia atrás.

— Tratas de atacarme a mí, mortal...Conoce tu lugar— indico la mujer con frialdad.

— **¡Katon: Haisekishō!** — escucho la chica y vio como el Yondaime mando una nube de ceniza y pólvora que la rodeaba, un segundo después todo exploto.

El Yondaime vio como el humo desaparecía pero nadie fue víctima de la explosión.

— Esas técnicas no funcionan conmigo— indico una voz y el Yondaime fue lanzado hacia adelante por una poderosa patada que si no fuera por el Edo Tensei le hubiera roto la columna.

— Tiene una fuerza a la par con Tsunade— índico Minato.

Sandaime asintió.

— ¿Pusiste el sello?— pregunto el viejo.

EL Yondaime asintió.

— Entonces termínala— musito el viejo con algo de pena.

El Yondaime suspiro, realmente no quería matar a la chica, pero no tenía opción.

— **Hiraishin no Jutsu**— Musito el Kage y se tele-porto frente a Moka con la Kunai dispuesto a atravesarla cuando fue mandado nuevamente para atrás por dos personas. El Sandaime vio como dos clones del chico rubio aparecieron de la nada y expulsaron al Yondaime.

Uno de los clones miro el hombro de Moka y vio unas palabras escritas en negro.

— Menospreciaste a Yondaime mucho Moka...Estas viva porque llegue, ni una Shinzo sobrevive a una Kunai en el corazón— aclaro Naruto y toco las palabras en el hombro de la chica.

— KAI— exclamo el rubio y las palabras desaparecieron.

— Vuelve con el original— indico uno de los clones.

La mujer asintió y vio como los clones se ponían entre ella y los Kages impidiéndoles el paso.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los tres disípalos llegaron con Ulter y Naruto.

— ¿Cuál es el plan? — pregunto Mirajane.

— Quiero que tú y Ulter se encarguen del Shodaime...Moka y Ulquiorra se encargaran del Nidaime...Y yo iré por el Sandaime y Yondaime— indico el Kage de Tsuki no Sato.

— ¿Cómo debemos coordinarnos? — pregunto Moka.

— Tú serás quien ataque, Ulquiorra será quien te defienda...Recuerden que es bueno con ataques de agua...Y su espada no es llamada Raijin no Ken por nada...Arrincónenlo y usen el sello para terminar con el...No lo subestimen bajo ninguna circunstancia, entendido— indico Naruto.

Moka y el espada asintieron y giraron para apoyar a los clones de Naruto.

— ¿Y nosotras? — pregunto Ulter.

— Ulter será la defensa y Mirajane la ofensiva...Ulter usa tu magia Toki no Āku, para detener el elemento madera de Yondaime, Mirajane tú debes entretenerlo mientras tanto, en el momento indicado, Ulter usara su Aisu Meiku, para congelarlo y luego lo sellaran— indico Naruto.

— ¿Y tú? — pregunto Mirajane.

— Entretendré al Sandaime y Yondaime mientras combaten al Shodaime, luego que este sellado podre transformarme y acabare con ellos— aclaro Naruto.

Las dos chicas salieron hacia el Shodaime sin decir nada más, mientras que Naruto se movió hacia su padre y el hombre que considero su abuelo durante toda su infancia.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Orochimaru miraba todo como se desarrollaba, había algo que no le gustaba, ya de por si sabía que su invasión termino. Con la huida de los ninjas Iwa y Kiri, ya no tenía el poder militar para seguir con la invasión.

Aunque matar a Naruto seria al menos deshacerse de un enemigo de un futuro cercano, aunque realmente le interesaban sus hombres, todos tenían habilidades tan únicas que deseaba experimentar con ellos.

— _Me llevare el cuerpo de Naruto y averiguare como usar las tres energías y a Sasuke-kun también_— pensó el Sannin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Jiraiya vio como el combate iban a proseguir, los que habían llegado hace unos minutos se dividieron en dos equipos y se dirigían hacia el Shodaime y el Nidaime.

— ¿Quiere deshacerse del Shodaime primero, para poder usar el Chakra de Kyubi sin problemas?— musito el Sannin.

Tsunade cabeceo al escucharlo.

Kakashi miro como Naruto salía a la batalla nuevamente.

— Ya Se ha recuperado, nunca escuche de un ninjutsu médico que cure y recupere su chakra tan rápidamente— dijo Kakashi.

— Esa mujer no es un ninja medico...No sé lo que hizo pero no uso Chakra, creo que es una maga— musito Tsunade.

Todos vieron como los combates comenzaron nuevamente.

— Ahora es todo o nada...Naruto— musito Gaara.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fin del capitulo


End file.
